Kingdom Hearts III: Origin of the Keyblade
by STaR Productions
Summary: A story that describes events before the KH series began. Describes how Sora, Riku and Kairi were chosen to wield the Keyblade and other events left unexplained. A story of Action/Adventure, OOC moments and mad random humour. SoKai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**T: Hello, this is my first Kingdom Hearts Story ever written and is based on my idea of what KH3 might be like. Starts off 15 years before Kingdom Hearts 1 and slowly progresses to the events after KH2. Chapter 18 continues after KH2, it is recommended that you read the chapters before that to understand the story, besides there is some crazy humour in this story. **

**T: This is my first chapter, it has been modified, so those who have read before and notice it is different, do not worry. For those who have just found it, you get the somewhat better version.**

**T: Anyway, read and enjoy the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts III: Origin of the Keyblade...**

* * *

_It has been passed down through legend, from generation to the next. The legend of the mystical weapon, a weapon that in the right hands, can save worlds, entire galaxies, even the universe. But in the wrong hands, will bring forth destruction and ruin upon all. This weapon is known as the Keyblade, only those with a strong heart may wield this weapon as it simply cannot be wielded by anyone. The weapon is alive, it is sentient, it chooses who is worthy to wield its power, these individuals are known as the Keyblade wielders. _

_These individuals can call upon it in times of need, how they are used is up to the wielder. Some go towards the road of light and uphold the noble tradition, or some slip into darkness and dream of destruction and chaos. These individuals have been fighting for millennia, and even now it continues, while there aren't as many wielders now, the war between light and dark rages on._

_It has been prophesised that when the Great Darkness has been awakened, three wielders will be born. These wielders will be born on the same day and posses overwhelming power, one shall wield the divine power of holy, one shall wield both light and dark and the other will possess the power to fully control the darkness and bend it to their will._

_It is foretold that these three will save the universe from the great darkness and restore proper balance between light and dark, ending the Great War. They will endure many hardships and trials, but they will overcome these. _

_Now the Great Darkness has awakened, worlds have already fallen to its power and army, now the fate of the universe lies with these three._

* * *

In the vast reaches of space lies a peaceful world, nestled safely in the realm of light. This world is known as Destiny Islands, this world has never had much influence from darkness and is one of the worlds that first had a Keyblade wielder. As a result, the people of this world respect the power of the Keyblade and in a way, worship them.

It has been 35 years since a Keyblade wielder has been chosen on this world, and people are beginning to believe that the weapon no longer exists. The mayor of Destiny Islands, wishes to harness the power of the Keyblade and use it for his own purposes. For this he has called forth many scientists from Destiny Islands and other nearby planets, due to the discovery of 'Gummies', the engineers of Destiny Islands have been able to create ships from these to travel between worlds.

One of the scientists gathered was a scientist referred to as Professor Hojo, back on his home world, he was considered a genius next to Professor Gast, the top scientist that their world has ever known. He was an expert in many fields, which the Mayor was really impressed with, he was hired as the lead scientist for the project.

The purpose of the experiment was to create an living human being with the power to wield a Keyblade, many of Destiny Islands scientists and council members disagreed with this, saying it was against nature by creating a human with the ability to wield it. Many of them were worried encase the Keyblade refused the created life form and deem this planet, unworthy.

However, they had gathered many resources that could most likely trick the Keyblade into thinking that this life form wasn't created but born into the world like a normal human would. For this several materials were gathered, one of these was a blood sample, kept frozen for years, from one of the later Keyblade wielders, the other was a substance referred to by the scientists as 'Pure light'. This was one of the most vital ingredients needed to create the life form since without it, the child wouldn't be able to wield the Keyblade.

The last ingredient was known as the 'Lifestream'. Professor Hojo had introduced this to the other scientists and said with this, they would be able to create the life form without any difficulty. When everything was ready, they would begin the experiment the next day.

But little did the people of Destiny Islands know was that somewhere in the universe, others were watching the events unfolding.

* * *

Everything had been assembled; the ingredients were all linked successfully, the main chamber was ready and in perfect order. Professor Hojo had overseen all this to make sure it would work; he had created the machine himself and was quite proud of it as well.

Above the test room was the mayor and the other politicians and nobles that had come to see this 'amazing' event as the Mayor had called it. They sat behind radioactive proof glass encase something unexpected were to happen, Hojo had assured them that nothing bad would happen during the experiment.

Hojo had walked into the test room and was checking things over with the rest of the science team; the team consisted of Destiny Islands top scientists. They were connecting all of the necessary ingredients to the creation chamber, it stood in the middle of the room and was quite large as well. The scientists were connecting two of the materials via connecting tubes; one was from a small Mako reactor which would contain the Lifestream, the other was from the container that held the 'Pure light'.

"Professor, we're ready to start anytime." One of the younger scientists informed Hojo.

"...Start the experiment" Hojo replied to the scientist.

The sound of the machines starting up was like music to Hojo's ears, he loved it how they would start off as a low hum and then build up to a loud roar always brought a smile to his face. The connecting tube from the Mako reactor began to glow the same green as the Lifestream made its way into the main reactor. When the Lifestream entered the Creation Chamber, the room brightened up due to Lifestream in the machine.

"Is it meant to be that bright?" an observer asked to no one in particular.

"No need to worry, everything is going perfectly" Hojo replied trying to get them to ease down.

Next, the "Pure Light" was transferred into the chamber along with the Lifestream. At first it entered and swirled in the chamber just like the Lifestream was.

_Just as I suspected, the lifestream and "Pure Light" are merging without any difficulty._

"Energy levels rising to 70 sir." One of the team members informed Hojo.

"... Good, good keep going." Everything was going as planned, this pleased Hojo.

"Adding blood sample YK89 Z0"

A machine arm grabbed the blood sample from within the freezing chamber; the machines arm was made of a material that could resist freezing cold temperatures. It then inserted the container with the blood into the main chamber. All three ingredients were now mixing within the machine and there wasn't any sign of rejection among the ingredients.

_Excellent, everything is going correctly. Fantast-_

The room turned red due to the warning sirens that were blasting out loud.

"Radiation levels within the chamber are rapidly increasing!!" Yelled one of the scientists.

_Wait! WHAT!! That shouldn't be happening!! None of the ingredients contained any radiation at all!!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Hojo yelled.

"We can't control it! It's building up too much energy!" Exclaimed one of the team.

"I WANT THAT ENERGY CONTAINED!!" Hojo was beginning to doubt this team; they were struggling to keep the energy contained.

The main chamber began to glow different colours, from green to red, blue yellow and purple every 2 seconds. This abnormal behaviour began to worry not just the science team but Hojo as well, he had been a scientist for years and he had never seen anything like it before.

Then the contents inside the chamber exploded, shattering all the equipment and the glass that the mayor and the rest of those suits were in too.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Hojo moved towards the creation chamber ignoring the moans from everyone around him who had been blown back from the explosion. When he got close, he felt a bit of heat from the machine, he tried to see if there was anything in the chamber. Although deep down something told him there was nothing in there, how could there be after that explosion.

He thought he saw something in the smoke, when he looked harder his face went from serious to shocked, he saw a shadow in the smoke. A smile crept on his face as he saw the shadow, it grew bigger when he saw another shadow next to it, there were two life forms in the chamber.

And after the smoke began to clear away everyone was bickering saying 'what happened', little did they know of the two newborns in the chamber. Hojo on the other hand was smiling and laughing, he couldn't believe there were two infants in the chamber. He was happy the experiment was successful, but now he was thrilled at the fact that they had created two beings instead of one.

He went over to one of the desks and picked up a scanner, this was made to guarantee that the life form contained all three necessary components. He scanned both babies and was shocked at the fact both of them seemed to have the same amount as one had. This puzzled Hojo, he couldn't determine how both of them possessed an equal amount of the substance, he would need to do further experiments on them. But for now he was smiling and laughing, this got everyone confused until Hojo turned around.

"The experiment is a success!!" Hojo yelled, this was followed by the science team cheering and the politicians clapping, congratulating them in creating the life forms.

The only people who weren't celebrating were two of the nobles in the observation platform, one of them had blonde hair with a small beard, and his clothes indicated he was important. The other observer looked like an anthropomorphic mouse; he had two black ears and wore clothes indicating he was royalty. The two of them looked concerned at what they had saw, particularly the man; he exchanged glances with his friend and looked at the two newborns.

* * *

**T: There we are, hope you found it interesting.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The plan and the Turks

**T: Here's the second chapter to my story, contains some humour in. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, only the story**

* * *

I looked at the creation chamber, as the mayor called it, and looked at the two children that lay helplessly against the cold metal floor in the chamber. I had done similar experiments in my laboratory with my apprentices but, to the point of creating life from materials that should never be tampered with just, just didn't seem right at all.

"Ansem?" I looked down at my small friend who I had known know for a few months, and saw his worried expression.

"Are you okay? You seem troubled." Even though we have only known each other for a small amount of time he could easily tell I was worried.

"...Creating humans, I have never been one for playing god." I was too overcome by what that scientist and his team had done, this Hojo, he looked one of those crazy scientists you would see in films and read in stories, the classic mad scientist.

I stared at the man as he smiled at the children and laughed, he sickened me. You would think he has done things like this before, although that wouldn't surprise me.

"That man, Hojo, he disgusts me my friend, playing around with supernatural forces and using them like this, just, just makes me want to – never mind"

"You're worried about the kids huh?"

"...Yes. I can't leave them in the hands of these scientists." I stopped instantly; this wasn't the place for this.

"Come let's talk in privacy Mickey." We both left saying we needed some fresh air, although they weren't interested at all.

Mickey was the first to speak.

"What are you going to do? Rescue them?" Mickey asked with a serious face.

"We need to free them, if we can get them away from them, I am pretty sure we can find a loving family who would gladly take them in, I know without a doubt that they would take better care of them than those fools."

I knew that deep down I couldn't let them keep the babies otherwise they would bring them up as heartless slaves or worse.

"How do you intend to do that? We don't know anyone here." Mickey had pointed out a good fact. Indeed, we didn't know anyone here, and I couldn't go in and just take them, I wasn't as young as I used to be.

_There must be something we can do, there must be, there just-_

Something caught my eye, a sign advertising mercenaries, perfect.

"What is it?" Mickey turned around and saw it as well; a grin appeared on both of our faces.

_Let's see if these 'Turks' are any good._

* * *

'_The Turks, we handle any problems you have with utter ease'. Yeah for them, what about us, we have had no customers for a week and Elena and Rude's constant bickering is starting to drive me insane_.

"RUDE!! Give me the shampoo, you don't need it!!" I could hear Elena's voice yelling throughout the house.

"NEVER!! I need the shampoo to keep my bald head shiny". Rude shouted back through the door.

_Since when has Rude needed shampoo, the slightest sign of any hair and he shaves it off with extreme prejudice whilst yelling all sorts of insults at his hair for daring to come back._

"Tseng!! Tell Rude to give me the shampoo, he doesn't have hair so it's not like he needs it!" Elena asked giving me a puppy dog look, which had no effect on me although, I couldn't help but wonder, since when do bald men need shampoo.

"Elena. You're a Turk; you need to handle this responsibility like a 'true' Turk would." I knew my answer made sense; after all, I am the greatest of us all!

Then Reno busted from the walls that were made of pure hardened titanium with utter ease, which instantly got all our attentions, since when did Reno learn the ability to smash through titanium walls.

"THE CHOCOBOS WILL REBEL!! THEY WILL COVER THE LANDS IN DARKNESS AND YELLOW FEATHERS!! THEY WILL MAKE US THEIR STEEDS AND RIDE US INTO BATTLE AGAINST THE MOOGLES!! OH GOD HAVE MERCY UPON US!! ALL IS LOST!!" Reno exclaimed before jumping through the fridge.

_He jumped through the fridge? The fridge is made of pure gold! Although if he can smash through walls I don't see what chance the poor fridge has._

Then Reno started making all kinds of odd sounds, the only two that were understandable was 'wark' and 'kupo', and I knew where he had been.

"Elena! Rude! Did you let Reno near the air fresheners again?" Reno suffered a horrible case of air freshener sickness; it was quite common on these islands I had noted.

"He paid us to let him near them, it was 10,000,000,000 MUNNY!!" Rude had exclaimed, finally opening the blast door that led to the bathroom.

"Really? And just where do you think he got the money from?" I asked with annoyance rising in my voice.

"Ummm...the bank?" Rude answered in one of these classic ways with an anime sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Correct Rude. It also just happened to be our bank accounts you moronic moogle!!"

I had it up to here with them!

Rude was then silent looking around the room with his sunglasses still on.

_Wait a sec! He still wears them!! Even when he is showering!? I would need to ask him about this strange behaviour._

Then at last after a horrible week, the door opened and thanks to our little ringer thing we all immediately got into positions to make ourselves look good, at least that's what would have happened if Reno didn't yell.

"AHHHHHHHHH!! A WALKING DEFORMED MOUSE! AND A SMELLY OLD FART!! AND – AHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE DEMON CHOCOBOS!" Reno had yelled this from within the sink, how he got there is a mystery alongside many.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH bonk bleh!!" Thankfully Elena had knocked out Reno before he could say any more random gibberish.

"Sorry about him, air freshener sickness. Elena, take him out back to Choco. We're going to need him to put him out of his trance." Thankfully our black chocobo was capable of using the rare move Choco esuna, which always got the job done.

"Welcome to the 'Turks', can we be of any assistance?" I asked the customers as they were staring in the direction where Elena had taken Reno.

"... Will that young man be alright?" asked the mouse.

"No need to worry about him he's not important at all ha-ha! Anyway what can I...?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOT THE CHOCOBO STARE OF DOOM!! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Reno yelled from within the torture - I mean Choco's pen.

"...As I was saying no need to worry. How can we help?" I asked getting back to the matter at hand.

"Um, yes we have an important task, it's extremely dangerous but we will pay you handsomely for it." Dangerous HA! Compared to tracking down Bahamut ZERO how hard could it be?

Flashback

"_Tseng! How are we meant to track down a legendary dragon?" The newcomer, Elena, had asked me with worry in her voice._

"_Nothing to worry about, I mean it's just a dragon that can cause a nuclear explosion, nothing to worry about." I stated proudly as we had always gotten our jobs completed. _

"_Am I right Rude?" Although I highly doubted that he would answer._

"_..." Was all that had escaped Rude's mouth._

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!! A FLOWER!!" Reno had been messing around with the mako reactors and was suffering mako poisoning._

"_Are you sure we can find him?" Asked our old buddy Vincent._

"_Absolutely!" I replied with a great big grin across my face._

"_Then why can I see him charging up Tera Flare at an altitude of exactly 15,559 feet?" Vincent replied whilst pointing at the sky._

"_Don't be stupid Vincent why would a dragon be in the sky? I mean it's... a... dragon?" it had finally dawned on me, I realised I had overlooked a vital detail!_

_And there he was at the correct altitude charging his famous attack, oh wait its-_

_BOOM!!_

"_AHHHHHH!!"_

"_AHHHHHH!!"_

"_AHHHHHH! A DRAGON!!"_

"_LUCRECIA!!"_

"_..."_

End flashback

* * *

**T: There it is. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Story by: T**


	3. Chapter 3: Turk Madness Pt 1

**T: Here's my newest chapter for those who are still reading this. I hope you are enjoying it.**

* * *

"We've handled many jobs sir, and are skilled at all sorts, Kidnapping, Pirating, Torture, Murder, Tracking and Chocobo breeding!" I happily told them everything we did.

_Um... Why are they looking at me like that?_

"...You're experienced with kidnapping?" The older man asked.

"Yes we have kidnapped 11,000 People, 29,652 Children, 1,000,000 babies and a flower with the utmost ease." Once again they looked worried, but I could tell they were impressed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked them.

"...It...doesn't matter. Anyway we need your 'amazing' kidnapping skills to kidnap 2 children, newborns to be more precise." Replied the Mouse like humanoid.

"Ahh babies, excellent just wait a moment good sirs." I asked them, we would only need two of us to be able to handle this with extreme ease.

"RENO! RUDE!! Get your buts out here!" I yelled throughout the house.

Rude came down the stairs and had a towel around his head like a woman and Reno well...

"NO! NOO! I WON'T TELL YOU WHERE THE SACRED MATERIA IS!! NEVER!!" Was Reno's reply.

_Fantastic, I have a crazy bald man who thinks he has hair and the other suffers from air freshener sickness._

Reno eventually appeared thanks to Elena dragging him up the stairs despite the fact that Choco had decided to bite onto Reno's head and hanging from him with no strain to Reno or the chocobo.

_How does a fully-grown chocobo hold onto a human's head perfectly standing upside down without breaking it? Nothing was making sense nowadays._

"You've got a kidnapping to do." This ought to bring them back to their senses.

Rude then tossed off both towels to reveal his standard suit, with sunglasses as well and Reno had finally snapped out his mad trance.

"Mission time eh?" asked Rude with a cocky grin on his face.

Meanwhile Reno had miraculously pulled out every single weapon known to mankind and held them in his two hands with ease.

"So...Who do we get to kill?" Reno had entered his assassin phase now it would seem.

"No one! You are to kidnap two babies from somewhere. Now go forth!! And do not fail me!" I exclaimed in my great leader pose, showing everyone my great chest and my dominance over my fellow employees with lighting in the background.

Rude then called a helicopter to crash right in front of the house and hopped in along with Reno and his bazillion weapons of mass death.

"...Wha?" was the only reply from the mouse.

"Don't worry, they're professionals." I replied with confidence.

Rude and Reno then took off in the helicopter towards their destination, or so they would have if either of them paid more attention in helicopter lessons for dummies that President Rufus tried so hard to get.

"AH! A building!!" Yelled Rude like a little girl.

"MOVE YOU USELESS BUILDING!!" Yelled Reno as he drove the helicopter right through the building without sustaining any damage, unlike the building, which had been completely destroyed by the sheer impact of the helicopter.

"HA-HA!! BUILDINGS ARE NO MATCH FOR RENO THE GREAT HELICOPTER PILOT! HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA!! Those babies shall be OURS!" Was the only thing people could hear from around the world, along with numerous explosions and cries of death and Rude's high pitched girly scream as Reno decided to pilot the helicopter facing down so that the helicopters blades would slice up anything that got in there path, mainly pedestrians and the occasional puppy as well.

Meanwhile with Tseng, he was enjoying seeing Reno and Rude doing the job as Turks should, removing any and all obstacles that could hinder their mission. But as for Ansem the Wise and Mickey Mouse, they were speechless.

"See I told you they were professionals. Didn't I sirs." I just knew they would be impressed. Their shocked faces told me as such.

"Wait! We haven't told you where the kids are!! How will your men find them!?" replied Ansem with a face between shocked, horrified and worry.

"My men know where they are. WE KNOW EVERYTHING!!" lighting crashed in the background as I stared into the old mans eyes.

"...How much?"

"Only half infinity of Munny will do." I replied.

"? There's no such amount of -"

"HALF INFINITY!" I replied in a dark tone.

The old man and the mouse looked at each other with slightly scared faces and after a long time they spoke.

"Deal."

* * *

After half an hour of crashing into buildings and destroying half of Destiny Islands population, Reno and Rude arrived at the building where the two children were being held prisoner.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Reno asked Rude.

"Yes, Destiny Islands secret laboratory, come on man everyone knows about it."

_They do? I must be the only person who hasn't then._ Thought Reno.

After they landed silently and stealthily, which was more like crashing into the side of the building and killing all the guards insight they proceeded to fly into the ventilation system like all good stealth agents.

They slithered like snakes through the ventilation systems whilst making hissing noises and randomly grab a guard that happened to pass by the vents in an alien rip off sort of way. They would position themselves perfectly vertical and wait for the guards to pass by and then pop the vents open and using strong jaws, grab the poor victims and slither back into the ventilation shafts.

This lasted for a good 5 and half hours until they reached another vent where they spotted someone very familiar.

"Hey Reno. Isn't that who I think it is?" Rude asked his crazy friend.

Reno got into view and looked through the vent to see who it was Rude was talking about.

_He looks very familiar, lab coat, ugly face, same glasses. Oh no it's him..._

* * *

**T: A cliff hanger. I hope you liked it, reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4: Turk Madness Pt 2

**T: Here it is my fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters or worlds, I only own the story and the characters I create.**

**Well, enjoy my new chapter**

* * *

_Amazing, after hours of examination there is a difference between the two lifeforms. One possess the power that can be compared to that of the Cetra while the other one can manipulate darkness at will and is a year older than subject A. Interesting, this must be a side effect of combining newly processed lifestream into mako energy with that "Pure Light". Fascinating, I will need to run a few more tests on subject B before I can confirm this theory._

Hojo had been examining the newborns for several hours now and was about to begin further testing when the door opened to reveal the mayor of Destiny Islands himself with his loyal bodyguards.

"Professor Hojo. I would like to know the status of our new weapons." The mayor clearly only saw the children as weapons.

"You call them weapons Mr Mayor, they are much more than that I think." I replied to the obviously power hungry mayor.

"Oh. And just what are they then professor?" The mayor asked me looking smug.

"They are the future, Mr Mayor. They will be great warriors capable of destroying armies, even planets if they so wished it." Hojo knew that what he just told the mayor was in fact a small portion of the power that the newborns possessed, and he knew what they could truly do.

"...Really, in that case we could become rulers of worlds, galaxies even, and the universe!" The mayor screamed with joy at the fact of being not just a mayor of an island, but an emperor of the universe.

"Really? Well then it's a shame that you will never live to see it Mr Mayor. Seize him."

The mayor's bodyguards grabbed the mayor so that he couldn't escape. The mayor tried his best to struggle out of his once loyal bodyguards vice like grip.

"Let go of me! I will have your family's heads for this! And as for you Hojo! You have -"

"SILENCE!"

Bang

The mayor was shot right in the head. The bodyguards dropped his corpse on the ground whilst Hojo could only laugh at the scene.

_This reminds me of when I took care of that annoying Turk, Vincent Valentine I think it was. No matter, the mayor is dead and I can proceed with my plans._

"Hahahaha. HAHAHAhaaaa! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" Hojo had begun laughing his traditional laugh, it echoed throughout the entire room.

* * *

Reno and Rude had just witnessed everything that had happened and for once knew how serious the situation was, they knew Hojo well and could tell that he planned to do what the mayor had conspired to do.

"We can't let him have those kids." Rude said in a serious voice.

"But how are we going to get into the room with that laughing hyena in there?" Reno asked Rude, it made sense. How could they enter without being spotted?

The two began a brainstorming session until Reno thought of a fantastic idea that would make all others inferior.

"Rude give me your magazine and a banana."

"The one with all the pictures of -"

"Yes! The very same!" Reno had developed an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Whilst Hojo was enjoying his mad laughing, if he had opened his eyes he would have noticed Reno slithering though the vents and lingering over him with a banana skin in his hand almost ready to drop into the mad scientists' mouth.

_He-he, hopefully Hojo still has his banana allergy._

Reno then dropped the banana into Hojo's huge mouth and as Reno expected, the second the banana skin came into contact with Hojo, he fainted in a comical way flat on his face.

As usual the bodyguards moved instantly towards their fallen master but foolishly never saw Reno drop a dirty magazine filled to the brim with pictures of women in all sorts of poses.

_Even these brutes shouldn't be able to resist._

"Hey! What's that Wedge!?" Asked one of the guards.

"Gasp A dirty magazine Biggs! Ultimate satisfaction is now ours!" the two bodyguards gave each other a high five before abandoning their masters' fainted body to look at all the pretty pictures.

During this window of opportunity, Rude slithered out the vent, along the ceiling, down the wall until he reached the floor then proceeded to stand as a normal human would, adjusting his tie professionally. Reno followed suit making all sorts of snake noises and imitations which involved the usual hissing and even his tongue doing a perfect imitation of a snakes.

After they were done acting like snakes they then went over to the babies and picked them up gently.

"Mission complete Reno?" Rude asked with high hopes.

"Not yet, first we need to get out of here. But with all the guards outside it could prove difficult." Reno knew they had two options;

1. Slither back up the walls into the vents and continue to slither until they reach the helicopter whilst making snake imitations for purposes of comedy.

2. Smash through the doors and with Reno's mass weaponry, KILL every single person that gets in the way.

_Hmm, I must think stealth here, we have the babies and the second option is most likely suicidal. But acting stealthy isn't my way._

Reno had a great choice to make, endanger the babies, or boringly escape. Reno pondered and pondered until he came to a decision.

* * *

Two guards were standing outside the lab room door where Hojo had been analysing the children, they were the usual sort of guards; thick, idiotic, could be bribed with a worm and couldn't see or hear a thing.

They never heard the gunshot that ended their mayor's life; they never heard Hojo's mad laughter, and they didn't even hear Reno and Rude inside plotting to escape. All they simply did was stand perfectly still wondering what their goal in life is.

That was until Reno smashed down the doors with his pet elephant Stampy that he kept in his small jacket pocket and with extreme aim, fired four mini-guns at the guards ending their pitiful, meaningless existence.

"OH YEAH!! THIS IS HOW YOU ESCAPE!" Reno decided to go with option 2, shoot everything up.

"...Brilliant plan Reno. Your tactful mind knows no bounds." Rude replied sarcastically holding the two children in his arms.

"YES! MY MIND IS GLORIOUS!! NOW ONWARDS TO VICTORY!!" Reno loaded his weapons full with anti-human rounds and prepared for mass carnage when Rude pointed the obvious out.

"Um, Reno. The helicopter is right here." Rude said pointing to the undamaged helicopter that remained in the position it was when they 'landed' which was only a few centimetres from the door.

"Oh. Okay let's go." They then boarded their helicopter, reversed backwards and flew away into the sunset.

Meanwhile with all the guards that had been standing there aiming their guns at the spot where Reno had once stood one soldier said wise words amongst their kind.

"Where did they go!?" He exclaimed in an alarmed voice at the fact that the intruders had escaped. The rest of the guards followed up with numerous gasps and 'oh my god how could we let them escape'.

* * *

**T: There it is, hope you enjoyed. Updates soon.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: A new threat?

**T: Here's the fifth chapter in this crazy story, bit of seriousness at the end. This is also the longest chapter so far as well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or worlds, only the story and the characters I create are mine.**

* * *

Back with Tseng, Ansem and Mickey, they had been sitting in the living room drinking tons and tons of Coca-Fanta, an odd combination of Coca-Cola and every single flavour of Fanta drink in one, this resulted in a lot of puking from Mickey's end, Ansem the Wise had become Ansem the Drunken and Tseng remained perfectly normal.

Choco had eaten all the food in the house as part of his master plan to kill its masters and start a Chocobo army that would one day rule all. As for Elena she decided to go pay a visit to her grandparents whilst Tseng took care of the customers.

"When's those HOOLIGANS going TOo return TSenG hiccup" Asked a very drunken Mickey.

"Yeah hiccup when theyse going to geeet her! hiccup" Ansem being a human didn't become drunk from the Coco-Fanta, instead he become drunk when he added 5 pints worth of every single alcoholic drink known to man in the Coco-Fanta, all in the name of discovery.

"Not to worry they will get the job done with utter ease." I had absolutely no fear that they could fail me.

Then Choco burst through the titanium walls and started destroying all the furniture whilst saying;

"WAAAAARRRKKK!! KWEH KWEH KWEH KWEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!! WARKK!!"

Since chocobo language is a hard one to make sense, all Chocobo speaking will be translated to English.

"IMPUDENT FOOLTH!! SUBMITTH TO MY GLORIOUSNESSTH AND FETCHTH ME A GREENTH TO FEASTTH UPON! LEASTTH I STRIKETH YOU DOWNTH WITH CHOCO METEORTH!!"

Tseng started at Choco for a solid 4 minutes before bursting into laughter along with Mickey and Ansem the Drunken.

"Ha-Ha, oh Choco you crazy Chocobo, here have a snack." Tseng then pulled from his vast pockets a Sylkis Green.

The green landed in front of Choco and he started at it for a minute before speaking again.

"A Sylkis Greenth? Hmmth. This willth sufficeth for nowth. Your master is pleasedth and you may liveth. FOR NOWTH!!" Exclaimed Choco before he commenced feasting upon the poor green.

Ansem, who was slowly recovering from the effects of the Coco-Fanta, asked Tseng an important question.

"Tseng, what happens if your men are discovered by the enemy? What will you do?"

"They won't be captured, Rude is a master at stealth and creating all sorts of mad crazy stuff whilst Reno is armed to the teeth, literally, with every single weapon in existence. Trust me, they won't be caught." Tseng replied with a confident tone.

"But what about all the damage done to the city? Surely the people will suspect."

"Nope. We have our cleaner to take care of it."

"Really. And just who is your cleaner?" Ansem asked with interest, after all how many cleaners could repair three quarters of the Destiny Islands main city and magically restore the people who died from Reno's 'masterful' piloting skills.

"Well to be honest, it's not one. But an army of him." Tseng replied in a way that would instantly make anyone interested, except for Mickey who fainted from drinking.

"What do you mean?" Ansem asked puzzled at Tseng's reply.

"...Let me show you." Tseng got up whilst giving another green to Choco to keep him happy and led Ansem to a room where a giant blast door stood, like the ones used in banks. There Tseng entered the password and slowly the door opened, clockwork noises began to stir as one by one the bars holding back the giant armoured door retreated into the walls, one by one until the door creaked open.

A bright light was all that could be seen, but then you could hear the sounds of voices, Scottish voices to be more precise. As the light disappeared Tseng grinned at Ansem's shocked and horrified face as he saw the occupants.

"My god...There's so many of them." Ansem was at a loss for words.

"Since no one liked them we just took them in, guess we felt sorry for them." Tseng replied to Ansem's shocked expression.

For the vault contained thousands, no, millions upon millions of Cait Siths! They were all looking towards Tseng and Ansem, they were all silent, some had giant stuffed moogle's that ranged between 4ft to 5ft.

Then silence was broken when one of the millions of Cait Siths spoke.

"Are we finally free to return to our homes?" After one spoke the rest spoke, mainly consisting of 'Please let us go' and 'I have a family waiting for me'. The noise was too great for anyone to bear, Ansem slowly was going insane, and looking at all of their 'evil' faces of theirs was just driving him beyond his sanity.

Tseng saw this and knew what it felt like; he knew this had to stop.

"SILENCE!!" All of the toy cats stopped bickering and listened to their master.

"YOU HAVE WORK TO DO SLAVES!! YOU NEED TO REPAIR THE CITY AND RESSURECT THOSE THAT HAVE FALLEN! NOW GO FORTH!!" He yelled feeling all high and mighty.

The Cait Sith army made its way slowly towards the entrance, until a certain helicopter crashed into the back of the room containing the two heroes.

"WE HAVE RETURNED TSENG, RETURNED AS THE VICTORS!!" Yelled Reno holding a war spear in both arms drenched in blood, how he got covered in blood is one of the many mysteries about Reno.

"We saved the kids as asked." Rude appeared from the chopper holding both kids in his arms with care.

"...Kids? What Kids?" Replied a very confused Reno.

"..." Rude couldn't believe the words that left his friends mouth.

"You're hopeless you know that?" Rude said in an annoyed tone.

"YEP!" Reno happily replied.

Tseng was about to congratulate them when the Cait Siths had all yelled at the same time.

"FREEDOM!!" Then the earth started to tremble as the feet of 100,000,000,000 Cait Siths ran as fast their little legs could take them towards the gaping hole in the back where expert pilots Reno and Rude had once again landed 'perfectly'.

Reno and Rude quickly hopped back into the indestructible helicopter to avoid being crushed by the Cait Sith army.

"ACTIVATE THE ANTI-CAIT SITH ESCAPING LASER DEFENCE SYSTEM OF DEATH AND PAIN!! WE MUST STOP THEM BEFORE WE LOSE OUR SLAVES!!" yelled Tseng, worried at the fact of losing all those toys was just too big to bear.

Meanwhile, as all this was happening, Mickey had recovered from his Coco – Fanta poisoning to be greeted by none other Choco himself, standing an inch from his face.

"Oh hello there little fella." Mickey replied in his usually too happy voice until it was silenced by the words that escaped Choco's mouth.

"YOU!! GETTH ME A GREENTH TO FEASTTH UPON OR YOU SHALLTH FACE MY WRATHTH!!" Exclaimed Choco in his demonic voice.

"Aww, you're just so cute!" Mickey then began stroking Choco's beak.

"ARGH!! I AM NOTTH CUTETH!! I AM A DEADLYTH DEMONICTH CHOCOBO THATTH WILL ONE DAYTH RULETH THE ENTIRETH UNIVERSE!! Yelled Choco whose eyes started to glow blood red.

"Aw, Minnie would love to see. Here have some of this." Mickey picked up the Coco-Fanta.

"LISTENTH HERE YOU PATHETICTH MORTAL!! I AMTH THEE GREETESTTH CHOCOBO IN THE WOR -" Choco was cut off by Mickey slamming the drink down his throat.

* * *

On the other side of the house, Tseng and the others had deployed the deadly A.C.S.E.L.D.S.O.D.A.P to stop the Cait Siths escaping. Laser turrets popped from beneath the earth and laser fences were activated to prevent any from escaping.

"FIRE!! LET NOT ONE ESCAPE!!" Tseng yelled at the top of his voice as Rude hit the power switch to activate the lasers.

The first laser fired taking down one of the Cait Siths, the rest stopped and looked at their fallen brother as another was shot, and another, and another, until they realised what was going on.

"RETREAT!! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!" BLEH the Cait Sith that warned his brothers was shot right in the head as they all started to run back into the slave vault.

It was truly a spectacle, red lasers firing in all directions killing hundreds of Cait Siths, after an hour of laser fire, all the surviving Cait Siths were rounded back into the building.

"Phew. Reno, how many did we lose?" Tseng asked out of curiosity.

"At least 25,000, maybe more." Reno had been going around checking all the dead Cait Sith's.

Ansem who hadn't moved from his position finally moved and went over to Tseng.

"Tseng where are the children?" Ansem asked with a worried tone.

"Rude?" Tseng looked over to Rude.

"Follow me sir." Rude led him to the helicopter where he had placed the babies.

"Here they are." Rude handed Ansem the two babies.

"Thank you. Thank you, how can I ever repay you for this kindness."

"Paying us would be nice." Reno said with money signs in his eyes.

Tseng looked at his crazy employee and just sighed at him.

"Oh yes your payment." Ansem dug into his pockets and pulled out a massive bag of munny that was large enough to fit into the slave vault.

"Half infinity. As agreed." Ansem said whilst checking the children were safe.

"Everything looks in order. Thanks for your business. What are you going to do with the kids?" Tseng asked Ansem the Wise with a bit of concern which was rather rare.

"Give them to good families. Do you know any good families around here?" Ansem asked with a bit of hope.

"Yeah there are a few families that live on the outer edge of the city, close to the beach. There's a couple you could try, they've had trouble trying to have a child. I am pretty sure they would love to have one of them." Tseng replied with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you Tseng. Oh and you too Reno and Rude. Thank you." Ansem shook the hands of all the Turks before he went to retrieve Mickey who was taking photos of Choco who had fallen asleep from the Coco-Fanta.

"Come on Mickey my friend time to go." Ansem said whilst laughing at his friend for taking pictures of a Chocobo.

They then took a taxi to the beach town as Tseng suggested and left their new found friends.

Tseng watched them leave, but then something struck him. The helicopter was undamaged and it had crashed through several hundred buildings going and coming back. Another thing that puzzled him was why Choco had been muttering strange words with 'th' on the end.

Meanwhile a certain black chocobo was waking up which was then followed by Choco kwehing madly.

"ARGHTH!! WHERE ISTH THAT CURSEDTH MOUSETH!!" Choco had yelled to Tseng.

"Ah Choco you're awake. The guests have left." Tseng told his angry black Chocobo.

What Choco did next could only be described as yelling every curse word towards the Turks and Mickey and swearing that he will have his revenge upon them all, all these words had a 'th' on the end of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ansem and Mickey had asked around the small town to find out if any families were looking to adopt two newborn kids, two families agreed to take care of them which pleased Ansem and Mickey.

"Well the kids have been given to loving families and they swore they would look after them. Now what do we do Ansem?" Mickey had asked out of curiosity since they had completed their goal.

"Hmm. I guess I will head back to Radiant Garden; I miss my home and my people. What about you my friend?" Ansem asked his younger friend.

"Same here. Minnie's probably worried and Donald will probably have gone insane trying to keep Goofy's Knights in order." Mickey replied whilst grinning.

"Very well my friend, take care. I hope we meet again soon." Ansem and Mickey gave each other a farewell hug as each of them left to their individual gummi ships.

Meanwhile in the far reaches of space, on a planet that had remained hidden amongst the starts, far from the reach of foolish adventurers, a man watched through a mirror that could reveal to him anything he wished. He was draped in ancient armour that resonated a mysterious light that couldn't be classed as light, darkness or twilight.

His face was covered in a helmet that was designed so that any who looked upon it would be paralyzed with fear, his armour bore a symbol on it, and it was a crown with the symbol of the heartless, no one other than the inhabitants of that world knew the truth behind this symbol.

He looked through the holes in his helmet that glowed the same glow as his armour did, he observed the events on Destiny Islands, no one could see it, but he was smiling as he watched the events unfold.

Then another figure in armour appeared through the doors, this 'knights' armour had the same symbol upon it but lacked the glowing light of that of the other knight.

"My lord, sorry to disturb you but, the time has come." The knight that entered spoke with an otherworldly voice that echoed throughout the room.

"The children of prophecy have been born." He spoke whilst kneeling before the other one.

"All of them?" The Knight that had watched the events of Destiny Islands turned his head to look at the knight kneeling, his voice rang out across the room echoing off the walls, and it pierced the other knight's ears.

"...Yes my lord. All three of them. The girl was born on the world known as Radiant Garden and has been named Kairi." The knight bowed his head before the knight he called 'lord'.

"Excellent! Everything is going as was prophesised." The higher ranking knight let out a small chuckle.

"Shall I assemble the armies my lord?"

"No, not yet. We shall wait until they are older before we make our move. We move too soon, and everything we have worked to accomplish shall be ruined."

"...Very well my lord." The other knight stood and left the room.

"...Enjoy the peace while you can Radiant Garden, for soon you shall come to fear us as have other worlds before." The knight smiled evilly underneath his helmet.

* * *

**T: The plot thickens, who are these knights and what is their purpose? All will be revealed in time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**

**T: Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Four years later

**T: Here's the sixth chapter of my story, mostly serious through this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters that belong to it. I only own the story, and my characters.**

* * *

_4 years later..._

All was peaceful in the world of Radiant Garden, the people lived happy lives, and markets were bustling with people looking to buy gifts. Among these stood a young girl of 12, she had brown hair that was tied with a ribbon and let down in a braid, no one could tell but in her blood was the power of an ancient race known as the Cetra. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough.

"Aerith! Wait up!" Aerith turned around to see her friend Cloud Strife catching up holding what looked like a billion bags.

"Is it necessary to have all this stuff?" Cloud asked with a tired voice.

"YES!!" Aerith answered in a split second.

"Why? Who are all these gifts for?"

"Friends, family and remember its Kairi's birthday." Aerith replied with a stern look upon her face.

"Oh yeah...He-he I nearly forgot." Cloud replied looking sheepish.

"sigh you're hopeless." The two friends started laughing.

Meanwhile in the royal castle of Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise was in a meeting room. This meeting was unlike others, they usually consisted of crime rates, birth rates, the city's security and other such things. But today, they were discussing their world's fate.

"Are you sure about this?" Ansem replied with great worry in his voice.

"Yes my lord. Our satellites have detected their movement from the Beta-Zeta region of space, they have been moving at a speed of 2 light years per day." Replies the worlds army general.

"2 light years a DAY!! THATS IMPOSSIBLE! No craft possess the technology to achieve this!!" Xehanort yelled with shock clearly in his voice.

"It's true professor. Our team has determined that their technology is years ahead of ours, something that would take 300 generations worth at the least to rival."

"Are they friendly or do they pose a threat to us?" Asked one of the senior members of the council.

"...We are unsure sir. But regardless we have calculated they will enter our solar system in 3 days."

"Three days? Is that all the time we have?" Ansem replied.

He had experienced many situations, but dealing with what could be aliens from another part of the universe or any other force in a matter of days worried him.

"Our team using our "All seeing" telescope we did manage to catch a glimpse of one of the forces space vessels."

"Show it on the main screen." Ansem replied with a serious tone.

A screen appeared from behind the wall and showed numerous charts.

"This is what we have been able to make of it."

The general flicked through some of the options until it got to a picture that revealed a space craft that at first didn't look big at all.

"This photo was taken at a distance of 6 light years. Our team has then created a rough 3d model of how it would like." The general then showed on the hologram projector in the middle of the room what the ship looked like from a closer inspection.

The ship was enormous; considering it was a hologram it nearly fit the entire room. The council members could only gasp and stare on at this apparent war vessel.

"We have determined that this would be their standard battleships, their ships are designed to look a lot a dragon, as you can tell from the front part of the ship. The most notable thing we have noticed is the cannon that rests upon its back."

The hologram zoomed in on the giant cannon resting on the ships back; it was one of those kinds of cannons that looked like it could destroy a city.

"These cannons seem to be directly linked to the ships power core, using its energy to deliver a highly devastating blast." The army general replied in his serious tone.

"How do you know this?" Xehanort replied in a curious tone.

"Our scientists have been able to use this model to examine the ships layout and locate any weaknesses in the hull, should the worst happen." The general replied with a small smirk, it wasn't often you get to prove a point to one of Ansem's best apprentices.

"My lord, either way I recommend we mobilise the army to be ready for the worst." Answered one of the council members.

_He's right. I can't just wait for them to make the first move; we need to be ready for anything whether they are peaceful or aggressive._

"Very well, assemble the soldiers and prepare the Radiant Garden defence system for anything." Ansem replied

"Very well my-"

BOOM

An explosion could be heard and the screams of the people as well.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" asked one of the elder council members.

Several of the council members got up, this included Ansem, Xehanort and the army general.

* * *

Outside everyone was panicking and screaming as one of the villages that lay outside of Radiant Garden was replaced with a huge explosion that could easily be seen from anywhere, it extended into the sky.

A young Cloud was holding Aerith in his arms as she was terrified of the explosion that had just destroyed her grandparent's village, she cried and cried whilst Cloud tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Aerith, everything will be fine. I'm sure your grandparents escaped unharmed." Although Cloud didn't believe it himself, how could anyone survive an explosion like that?

Aerith only continued to cry whilst mumbling 'Why?' again and again.

* * *

Meanwhile Ansem and the others had seen the explosion from the castle balcony, which gave a view of all the villages surrounding Radiant Garden.

"What could do such a thing?" Ansem asked with horror.

"ANSEM! ABOVE!!" The general yelled as the sky darkened and a laser beam pierced the clouds and descended upon another village. The noise from the laser was one that could deafen someone; the laser gave off what could be best described as a wailing scream before colliding with the second village.

Upon impact at first a blue smoke surrounded the village, before a bright light came flying down towards the village erupting in a fiery explosion as the village was completely destroyed and another huge explosion filled the sky.

Ansem could only look on in horror, a second village had been destroyed, all the people who had done no wrong, were gone. Taken by this mysterious light that descended from the heavens.

"...Oh...my god." Was all that left the generals mouth as he too was shocked at the devastation caused.

Ansem looked above to where the laser had come from and there was something that struck pure terror in his heart. The very same ship that the general had shown him and the other council members was floating above the destroyed villages.

It was indeed bigger than the hologram version, the ship was as black as the night, it bore the head of a dragon on the front, and the eyes of it glowed with an eerie green. It possessed a fair amount of smaller cannons that could easily take down a fleet of star fighters, the huge cannon on the back of the ship was pointing straight at the sky, Ansem knew then that the laser that destroyed the village and most likely the first village came from that ship.

The next thing that happened was that speakers were deployed on the front of the ship, the occupants of this war vessel then spoke.

"People of Radiant Garden! Hear us well! We have come for the princess of heart that lives among you!! Deliver us the girl, and your world, the towns and cities will be spared, resist, and we will level all your cities, we will burn this world until it remains a barren waste. We will slaughter all your people, and hunt down any that escape, we will take your sons and daughters as slaves for our people." The voice from within the ship was harsh, cold and ruthless.

"I speak now to your leader, Ansem the Wise! In three days our armada will arrive and by then you better have the young princess ready for us. If you refuse to co-operate, our threat shall be put to action without mercy. If you are as wise as your name suggests, you will comply!" Ansem couldn't believe it; these –things- were willing to destroy an entire planet and its population, just to take one girl.

"You have three days. Don't make the wrong choice." The speakers on board the ship disappeared and the ship turned around and flew into the dark reaches of space.

Ansem had now been sitting in his study for the last four hours, he was scared. Scared of those things that destroyed two villages and now threatened to destroy the world he worked so hard to protect.

He was faced with two options:

1. Turn over the princess of heart to these creatures, and hope they don't destroy anymore towns.

2. Refuse, and doom him and his people to certain death and have their children as slaves.

He couldn't think, 38 years of ruling and never had he had such dangerous options to work with.

"Uncle Ansem?" Ansem turned his head to his niece; she had short red hair and was wearing a small white dress.

"Are you okay?" The young girl asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm all right Kairi. Just a lot's on my mind." Ansem replied to his 4 year old niece with a small smile and patted her on the head.

Kairi smiled at her uncle and gave him hug.

"Don't worry about those nasty aliens. I'll take care of them." Kairi replied whilst standing in a heroic pose.

Ansem chuckled at the sight of his young niece being brave in a situation like this. How he wished he could relive moments like that.

"Go on Kairi, I'm sure your mothers worried about you." Ansem asked whilst trying to hold back the tears building up in his eyes.

"Okay. Bye-bye Uncle Ansem." Kairi gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

_How can I give up my own niece to these monsters, how would my sister take it?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

**T: There you go, hope it was good. Oh and since there isn't any facts saying Kairi is Ansem's niece I decided to make them related.**

**T: Next update, sometime soon**


	7. Chapter 7: The second day

**T: This is the seventh chapter to my story, I hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, worlds etc.**

* * *

_2 days remaining, and those creatures return. My fellow council members say that I should turn Kairi over to these aliens to save the lives of everyone and our world. Makes sense, one life for an entire population but, how can I when the one person they need happens to by most beloved niece._

Ansem sat in his chair, staring at the wall. No one had seen the great leader in a state such as this, but how would they know how he felt? What it was like to make decisions that endangered your youngest family member.

"My lord Ansem?" Ansem looked up at the person who called his name to see one of his apprentices, Even.

"You have a guest." Even pointed to Ansem's guest.

"Mickey!" Ansem smiled at his friend as he entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Hiya Ansem. I heard what happened." Mickey said with a serious face.

"You heard the news hmm?"

"Yes, if there's any way I can help at all let me know." Mickey said with his hand on his chest, showing that he would help his friend.

For several hours Mickey and Ansem walked though the vast halls of Radiant Garden's castle, discussing ways they could defeat this new enemy. Several were considered, using a small portion of the Cornerstone of Light's power to ward off the enemy, fighting back with both Disney Castle's army with that of Radiant Gardens but casualties would be enormous.

"...Can you think of anything Ansem?" Mickey asked, several ideas were thought of but none would help at all.

"...sigh, I can't think of anything." Ansem had replied with an expression that showed he had abandoned all hope of driving away these invaders and keeping his niece from their hands.

Silence arrived and both leaders were out of ideas. But then Mickey remembered something, one of the strange objects he found on one of his journeys.

Flashback

_A young Mickey Mouse was exploring a cave he found hidden deep underneath the ruins of the ancient civilisation Atlantis. He was a young treasure hunter and agreed to go on an expedition with Donald and Goofy to find ancient relics or treasures for their world's museum._

"_Well fellas, find anything?" Asked a Mickey to his two best friends._

"_Aww, nothing at all. I'm surprised there would be anything left that can be salvaged." Donald replied in his usual stressed out voice._

"_...What about you Goofy?" Mickey looked around for any sign of Goofy._

"_...Goofy? GOOFY!?" Mickey replied in a worried tone._

"_Aw phooey! Where's that big palooka wandered off too this time" Donald replied._

_Mickey and Donald began to search for their missing friend, they looked behind any rocks they could see, at one point Donald lifted a 1000 ton boulder with one hand with ease, this resulted in a surprised look from Mickey as he looked at his scrawny friend._

_Donald sensed Mickey's eyes upon him and looked at what Mickey was looking at._

"_What? Everyone can do this." Donald then threw the rock with one hand without any difficulties. After the boulder flew a few feet, Mickey and Donald heard a very familiar yell of pain._

"_OWOWOWOW!! My head." The voice belonged to none other than Goofy, who had survived the 1000 ton boulder landing on his small head._

"_Goofy!!" Donald and Mickey were overjoyed to see their friend safe and sound, despite the fact he survived a boulder to the head. _

"_Hey guys! Look at what I found!" Both Mickey and Donald were amazed that Goofy found something._

"_What is it?" Mickey replied._

"_IS IT RICHES!!" Donald said with gold in his eyes._

_As Donald and Mickey made their way over to Goofy he showed them his finding. It was a red stone, in the shape of a sphere. It glowed a brilliant red in Goofy's hand._

"_AW! It's just a useless rock! Throw it away." Donald said in disgust as he looked upon the rock._

"_Don't, that's a materia!" Mickey replied looking at the small piece of materia._

"_Material?" Donald replied in a confused tone._

"_No not 'Material' Donald, 'Materia'." Mickey had read about the various Materia that were forged in a planets lifestream from the memories of the departed souls that flew in the lifestream._

"_That's a summon materia that. Let's take it home and examine it" Mickey suggested._

_End flashback_

Mickey had kept the materia as a good luck charm and never used it. The king reached into his pocket and pulled the stone out and showed it to Ansem.

"Is that a summon materia?" Ansem had seen a few summon materia in his life and he was always amazed by it, since summon materia was one of the rarest materia to find.

"Yep! I've kept it as a good luck charm ever since I found it. Maybe you will be able to use it." Mickey offered Ansem the materia.

"...You...would give this to me?" Ansem said with a smile on his face.

"Yep! Besides I could never use it. Only those with the purest of heart can use it." Mickey said looking at the stone that rested in his hands.

It was at that moment, Ansem had thought of a great idea.

"You said, only the 'purest of heart' could use it." Ansem said hoping that this materia could help save his niece and his people.

"Yeah...I tried using it on several occasions, but it just never worked. Minnie told me after she looked at it that this materia would only work for those of a pure heart." Mickey said looking at his friend now.

"I think this materia could save us my friend." Ansem replied smiling at his friend.

_Don't worry Kairi, I'll protect you._

* * *

Meanwhile on the capital ship of the creatures armada that attacked Radiant Garden the other day, deep inside the ship was the same knight who possessed the glowing armour. He walked down the corridors of his mighty battleship he named "Zodiark".

He walked into the bridge and was greeted by the fleet general. The two looked at each other for a moment; the general wore similar armour but lacked the helmet and shoulder pads, the armour that covered his legs were not as protective as the other knight.

"So, you decided to pay us a visit huh, my lord?" the general asked with a faint smile.

"...Just remember that this is 'my' ship, general. Don't get too comfortable, they're plenty of other major warships that would be glad to have you on board." The knight couldn't stand the general; to him he was a parasite, nothing more.

"I know, but remember that 'I' am the fleet commander, I could turn this whole fleet around if I wanted to." The general replied smugly.

"So, you would be willing to tell his majesty as to why we returned home without the princess of heart? You think he will be pleased with that?" The knight knew he had won this argument by the look of horror on the general's face after mentioning their king.

"Humph." Was all the general replied, he and the king were not on the best of terms since an incident thousands of years ago.

The knight smiled at the general through his helmet, he loved it when he won these arguments.

"Anyway...has our scout ship returned?" The knight asked getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, it delivered the message and reinforced it with the destruction of two villages." The general replied smiling evilly, he loved destruction which wasn't one of his better qualities.

"...Two villages?" The knight replied in an emotionless voice.

"Indeed, impressive huh?" The general asked the knight hoping to make himself worthy of his praise.

"...Tell me general. What did I say before you ordered your ship to leave?" The knight asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Um, only destroy what's needed?" The general said getting a little scared, he knew the knight well and knew if anyone angered him, they will meet a painful end.

"So tell me. Why did you destroy two villages!? Only one was needed!!" The knight was now yelling at the general with his sword materialising in his hand. It appeared in a similar fashion to the Oblivion Keyblade but was more intense, the blade was long and at the front of the blade possessed serrated edges and in the middle of the blade, it curved up and back down for more pain upon impact with the victim. All the pilots turned their attention towards the knight and the fleet commander.

"Uh, if we didn't...they would...have...had...more people they could use to...form an army!" The general was backing up into the corner scared of the knight's slow approach towards with him with his sword resting in his right hand.

"In a way...I did us a favour...plus we scared them...hehehe." The general was now petrified of the knight as his dark armour was now radiating a dark red light, those who knew the knight well knew what this meant.

"I asked you...to do one simple task. And what do I get in return, this! Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, the princess of heart might have been in one of those villages!!" The knight was now furious at the commander, he had failed to carry out his orders and now his powers were starting to show.

"Please, my lord!! I won't make the same mistake aga-" The general was cut off by the knight's sword against his throat.

"..." The knight was silent; he was staring at the general with anger burning in his eyes.

"If you ever disobey me again, the next time you see this sword, it will be going right through you. Am I understood?" The knight then dismissed his weapon back to the dark abyss it came from and turned around to leave the bridge when he faced the general one last time.

"Remember general. There are plenty of fleet cadets who will be more than happy to take your place if anything should happen to you." The knight replied in a dark tone before proceeding back to his personal quarters.

The general was shocked and at the same time relived that the knight had spared him. It was rare that the knight spared anyone; he usually strikes down any who fail to follow the kings or his orders.

The general turned to see the faces of the pilots that had observed the scene.

"Well what do you think you're looking at!? Get this ship to that miserable rock now!!" The general yelled to the pilots as he swore he wouldn't ever act weak again.

* * *

**T: There it is, if you think it can be improved in any way, leave a helpful review or just say if you enjoyed it. All reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**

**T: Next update, coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: The last day

**T: Here's the next chapter and it's quite lengthy so get comfortable. Contains humour (hopefully).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or own any other film, game I make a reference to.**

* * *

_1 Day remaining, our time grows thinner as the hours pass by. I intend to use this summon materia to save my kingdom from these invaders, although I doubt I will be able to use it._

Mickey had stayed to help counsel Ansem in any way he could. Ansem had been examining the summon materia that Mickey had given him, he needed to know which creature would appear. He prayed that it would be one of the legendary summons, creatures that possessed the power to level armies, make countries bow before their power, there were even some worlds that even worshipped the most powerful of these summons.

"Mickey, would you by any chance know what creature this materia calls forth?" Ansem thought that maybe Mickey would know.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. But Minnie told me that the summon that the materia calls forth is one that is worshipped by many and labelled as 'The Holy Guardian'." Mickey replied to Ansem's question.

'_The Holy Guardian' only one creature had been labelled that, and even then it was only found once. _

Ansem recalled reading about this 'Holy Guardian', the last time it was called forth was over 1,000 years ago. It had destroyed its enemies with holy light, which was a rare element to control, even for the greatest of sorcerers and white mages.

"Hmm, so this must be one of the legendary summons. Maybe we still have a chance to win." Ansem said, his hopes building for once in the few days since the invaders came.

"Uncle Ansem!" Kairi had once again snuck into Ansem's study through the ventilation shafts.

"What are you doing here? Your mother would be worried you know." Ansem looked at his niece with a playful look on his face.

Kairi let out a small giggle before turning to look at the red stone that had caught her attention.

"What's that Uncle?" Kairi asked out of curiosity.

Ansem looked at what his niece pointed at and could only chuckle at her curiosity; she was always able to tell if her uncle had a new study object.

Kairi then noted there was a visitor; she had never seen anything like it before, he had two round ears and was a mouse.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked the mouse like humanoid.

"I am Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle. I'm a friend of your uncle's." Mickey replied performing a small bow to Kairi.

"It's nice to meet you King Mickey, I'm Kairi." Kairi replied returning a bow to the king.

"Nice to meet you too, Kairi." Mickey said giving a big smile to the young girl.

Ansem cracked at a smile at the scene, Kairi was never a shy girl, and she could talk to just about anyone without being nervous at all.

Just then there was a knock on the door, catching the attention of Ansem, Mickey and Kairi.

"Enter." Ansem answered and the door opened to reveal Xehanort in his lab coat, he came in and gave a bow to Ansem and Mickey. Kairi went to her uncle's side, she never did like Xehanort, she could always feel a dark aura around him.

"Master Ansem, I know this isn't the time for this but...it's about the experiments." Xehanort replied in his usual tone.

"...What about them?" Ansem replied raising his right eyebrow. He knew what he wanted.

"With your permission, I would like to proceed with what we –"

"I FORBID IT!!" Ansem had risen out of his seat whilst slamming his hand down on the table.

"But...Master Ansem..." Xehanort tried to reason with his master.

"Forget this talk of doors and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled." Ansem replied to his most reliable assistant, and he knew Xehanort wouldn't like the idea of giving up the experiments.

"But...but...I've been thinking, maybe we can-"

Ansem shook his head before replying.

"Xehanort, those thoughts are best left forgotten." Ansem replied in a stern voice.

Xehanort tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He was too overcome with the news that he was to abandon the experiments.

He gave a small bow before groaning and shutting the door. After Xehanort left, Ansem looked down to see his niece hugging his leg tightly. Mickey was looking back and forth between Ansem and Kairi.

"I take it she doesn't like him?" Mickey asked with concern in his voice.

"Hmm, what made you think that my friend?" Ansem replied with a smile at his lips, silently giving a yes to his friend.

"He...he scares me Uncle Ansem." Kairi was holding onto her uncle's leg as if it were a shield.

Ansem stroked her hair in an effort to calm her down and hopefully let go of his leg. He then looked at the spot where his apprentice stood, and for once in his life, Ansem felt suspicious of Xehanort. Sure he had helped countless times with his experiments, but Ansem had recalled the look on Xehanort's face before he left.

"Kairi, think you could go back to your mother, she must be worried sick about you." Ansem replied kneeling down to look his niece in the eyes.

"O-okay, but promise me nothing bad will happen tomorrow." Kairi asked, looking her uncle in the eye.

_I almost forgot, tomorrow they come for her. I hope that the summon materia will be able to help us._

"Uncle Ansem?" Kairi asked shaking her uncle a bit to bring him back to his senses.

"Yes, yes I promise you Kairi. No bad will happen." Ansem said to his niece.

Ansem then gave his niece a hug, fearing that this could be the last time he ever saw her. He always had a knack for foretelling future events, and he had a horrid feeling something bad was going to occur.

"Kairi, before you go, I want you to have this." Ansem reached over his desk to grab the summon materia that rested on the desk.

"You're giving this to me?" Kairi asked with delight in her voice. She always loved it when her Uncle gave her presents.

"It's a special stone Kairi. If anything should happen, put it in both your hands and pray for your guardian angel." Ansem knew that this would sound silly, but it could just save them.

"Thank you Uncle Ansem! I will keep good care of it." Kairi said putting the materia in one of her small pockets in her dress.

Kairi walked towards the door and opened it, but before she left, she turned around and waved at her uncle and Mickey.

"Bye Uncle Ansem. Bye King Mickey." Kairi replied before leaving Ansem's study.

Then Ansem did something he hadn't done in years, he cried. He cried over the fact that he may never see her again, that the invaders could indeed destroy his home and kidnap his niece along with any other children they would find.

Mickey went over to Ansem and rubbed his back, trying to comfort his friend in this dire time.

"Mickey sniff promise me something will you." Ansem said looking at his small friend.

"What is it?" Mickey replied with a worried tone.

"If anything should happen tomorrow, promise me you will take Kairi someplace safe. Somewhere that these, -things- sniff won't be able to find her." Ansem asked his friend with watery eyes.

"Ansem, nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow. Everything will be alright. Trust me." Mickey replied with a small smile.

"Promise me, Mickey. If anything should happen to me or her parents, take her somewhere she will be safe from harm." Ansem asked, now begging his friend.

"...I'll do it. If anything happens, which it won't, I'll take her somewhere safe." Mickey replied before giving his friend a reassuring smile and a hug to help him settle down.

* * *

Xehanort walked through the halls of Radiant Garden's castle, mumbling all sorts of curses at his master, Ansem.

_Arrogant fool! He doesn't understand!! I know we can control the heartless, I know we can harness the power of the heart! I know it, if he would only see reason. It's probably that brat niece of his, Kairi. If she were out the way, then maybe Ansem could concentrate on the experiments again! Yes!! THAT'S IT!!_

"You look rather steamed, Xehanort." Xehanort looked at the person who called his name and saw none other than Braig.

Braig was one of the few apprentices that worked alongside him and Ansem, Braig was the kind of apprentice that would often goof up and blame it on the nearest inanimate object he spotted, and if there were none available he would use his escape goat, literally, to flee the room.

"Braig, you brainless son of a moogle. What are you doing here?" Xehanort replied with a frown fixed on his face.

"What!? How did you find out!? Did Ienzo tell you!?" Braig yelled at Xehanort for finding out his true heritage.

"...You are!?" Was Xehanort's shocked reply to Braig's outburst.

"Uh, he didn't tell you?" Braig was now looking incredibly sheepish and worried.

"It was only an insult Braig. So you're really the son of a human and a moogle?" Xehanort replied whilst slowly walking backwards.

"It's true." Said a voice from above.

"Ienzo? What the heck are you doing up there?" Xehanort yelled to the youngest of Ansem's apprentices.

"To be honest...I don't really know. I was flirting with a couple of hot chicks when all of a sudden, I appeared up here." Ienzo replied whilst moving his extremely short hair out of his eyes.

_Why does he do that? He hardly has any hair and he just... sigh. Oh well, typical Ienzo._

"Just get down here Ienzo; you'll hurt yourself up there." Xehanort told his strange friend.

"Right O' then." Ienzo said before commencing a fancy jump he saw in the film 'Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children'.

Ienzo leaped from the 80th floor of the castle and performed all sorts of cool flips and stunts, several included using a skateboard he pulled out of his lab coat and grinded along the banisters and pillars that helped support the castle. He then landed with a firm thud on the ground as he stood up right, Xehanort and Braig both gave 10 out of 10 and congratulated him.

That was how Ienzo saw himself as he imagined the following scene, the amount of respect he would earn from his colleagues and the amount of girls that would faint and beg him to take them out from his magnificent performance.

What really happened, was when he leaped off the edge of the 80th floor, he tripped over an invisible stone that plotted to end Ienzo's life. This resulted in Ienzo plummeting at an amazing speed of 300,000 mph as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Was all that could be heard as Ienzo collided with the ground which resulted in a huge impact crater in the middle of the floor that rivalled that of a meteor striking the earth.

"Think he's alright?" Braig asked Xehanort with a tiny bit of concern for his colleague as they examined the meteor crater Ienzo had formed. It measured an amazing length of 234.79 kilometres in diameter and was 6,284,039 metres deep.

"Hmm, nope. I bet he's dead." Xehanort replied while trying to hold back his laughter at Ienzo's clumsiness of tripping over an invisible stone.

"Ah! Xehanort and Braig, there you are." This voice belonged to Even, a scientist who had a habit of taking everything way too seriously, he loved to experiment, especially using ice cubes and various stuffed toys.

"Even, how nice of you to drop by." Xehanort replied to Even's greeting.

"Really!? Don't mention it and, gasp, WHERE DID THIS METEOR CRATER COME FROM!?" Even had entered his hyper, overreacting stage.

"Ienzo attempted to pull off an 'Advent Children' and do fancy flips off walls and spin a lot. Instead he tripped over an invisible stone and plummeted to his death. Poor Ienzo." Braig said whilst holding a hand to his head, saluting Ienzo's memory.

"Oh yes, those invisible stones are lethal. I swear they will be the end of us." Even had started taking notes about how evil stones were.

"I'm not dead." Ienzo had finally crawled out of his impact crater and looked completely fine, no scratches or broken bones, not even a speck of dust.

"Oh, you lived eh?" Xehanort replied, disappointed at the fact that no one died.

As they were all rejoicing over Ienzo's survival, except for Xehanort, a huge brute named Aeleus was piloting his beloved floating stick; he skilfully landed the stick on top of a flight of stairs. He dismounted the stick and began to walk down the stairs until he tripped over another invisible stone, the same stone that planned to kill Ienzo, and fell down the stairs, hitting every part of his body on the way down which finally ended with a huge thud. He then stood up and dismissed the stick, the stick galloped off whilst making horse noises.

"Aeleus, you have to tell me how you make pathetic objects such as sticks and whatnot capable of growing 5 times their original size and have animal personalities." Even asked the 'less' intelligent of Ansem's apprentices who was amazed at the stick he travelled with.

"Duh, I used cooking powder along with a hair off Xenorts head." Aeleus had offered his vast intelligence to the heathen gods to learn the secret of making sticks fly.

"Argh! It's 'Xehanort' not 'Xenort' you brainless idiot!" Xehanort couldn't tolerate Aeleus in the slightest.

"Whatever you say Xeahort, duh huh!" Aeleus replied with a tone that was one of pure idiocy.

"...You know what? Forget it." Xehanort wasn't in the mood for Aeleus's lack of intelligence.

"Wait a minute, where's Dilan?" Ienzo asked whilst removing his short hair from his eyes again.

Dilan was the more strategic and brain puzzler of Ansem's apprentices. He would usually walk through the town of Radiant Garden and randomly lift up girl's skirts, which resulted in him paying a lot of visits to the hospital to recover from their lethal slaps and fierce magic spells, once he had suffered from the lethal limit break known as 'Omnislap'. If no girls were around, he would then resort to shoving people into conveniently placed mine fields and watch the fireworks. He also loved to write poems that were all about wind.

"Ugh, he's probably shoving some poor person into a mine field undoubtedly." Xehanort knew him well, better than Dilan's parents.

"WASSUP!!" The voice of Dilan could be heard as he walked into the castle and lifting up the skirt of one of the maids. This resulted in the maid unleashing several Ultima spells upon poor Dilan.

_Where did master Ansem find these, these, imbeciles? I would never believe them to be apprentices under Ansem the Wise. But more like apprentices for the 'Idiots r us' group._

Dilan crawled along the floor after suffering several Ultima spells from the maid. Xehanort was once again angered by the fact no one had died today.

"Hey guys, want to hear my new poem?" Dilan asked pulling a piece of paper out of his pockets.

"NO!" Xehanort yelled at his friend, Dilan had a knack for making rubbish poems.

"Oh come on Xort, it will be good. DUH!!" Aeleus advised Xehanort whilst having a cross eyed/deranged face.

"Here it is." Dilan had now placed the paper on his nose and read his newest poem on wind.

_Wind, Wind, WIND!!_

_You blow me from here to a Chocobo's pen_

_Wind, Wind, WIND!!_

_SMITE MY ENEMIES WITH A BLACK VEGETABLE  
ALL HAIL THE VEGETABLES!!_

_WIND, WIND, WIND!!_

_I SUE YOU FOR BEING CALLED WIND!_

_WIND, WIND, WIND!!_

_YOU SOUND LIKE A FART GONE WRONG_

_If you only you were called the 'blowing sound'  
Oh yeah and something about Wind._

_The end_

"..." Everyone had gone silent at Dilan's poem.

Several minutes passed before anyone spoke, the first was Xehanort.

"Not only was it a sucky poem, it wasn't even written correctly." Xehanort was now on the verge of pulling out a shotgun to blow off Dilan's face, along with anyone else who dared look at him.

"Duh?" Aeleus was at a loss for words, to him this was Shakespeare material.

"It could...do with a...oh...bit of improvement." Ienzo was trying his hardest not to sound mean and trying not to burst into a laughing fit.

"No comments." Braig was busy looking for the instant death pills he carried in his pocket.

"..." Even had collapsed on the floor, fainting from the fact that Dilan's poem had ruin the very meaning of the word 'poetry'.

"Great eh? I already posted it on the internet, radio, my birth certificate and sent a copy to those Armageddon fuelled monsters that are coming to destroy us." Dilan replied feeling very proud of himself, until Xehanort cocked a shotgun which at this current moment was pointing directly at Dilan's face.

"Dilan...Have you ever wondered what your face would look like with a shotgun blast in it?" Xehanort was now as one could say, pissed. The reasons for him being this were due to the fact no one had died, and he needed to take out his frustration out on something thanks to Ansem.

"DUH?! What are you going to do Xohanert?" Aeleus asked, lacking intelligence he had no idea what Xehanort was planning to do.

"Well Aeleus, what I propose to do, is to blast off Dilan's face. Mainly since he has produced 11,000,000 crappy poems. This will result in extreme, agonizing pain followed shortly by DEATH!!" Xehanort was now starting to look a psychotic killer, his face was in a scary smile and he was frothing at the mouth.

Even was taking notes on what Xehanort had just shared. This was a discovery, he never knew what would happen if a shotgun was fired at point-blank range.

"DUH, that doesn't sound nice." Aeleus said whilst wagging his finger at Xehanort.

Xehanort at that second broke, his vast will power had been destroyed thanks to several things; Ienzo surviving his deadly fall, Dilan's crap poetry, if you could call it poetry, Aeleus being a moronic moogle, oh and he hated his stupid flying stick and he hated it how Even was taking notes about the most simplest of things.

Then without warning Xehanort turned the shotgun at Aeleus's stupid smiling, cross eyed face and pulled the trigger on his shotgun. Everyone looked at the scene, they were shocked at what happened, not only did Xehanort shoot Aeleus, but the bullets seemed to have absolutely no effect on him whatsoever.

"OW! DUH, that hurt Xehaonrt! I could have been badly injured." Aeleus replied whilst rubbing the spot where the bullets bounced off.

"..." Xehanort was surprised at Aeleus, how did he survive?

"AMAZING!! AELEUS SURVIVED A SHOT TO THE HEAD!! I MUST EXPERIMENT ON HIM!!" Even had gotten into his crazy scientist mode.

"Someone restrain Even, before he makes Aeleus even worse." Xehanort had finally decided how he was going to get his revenge on his master.

"I have an important announcement to make." Everyone had given Xehanort their undivided attention.

"As some of you might know, our master, the ever so great Ansem the Wise, has made all experiments involving the human hearts forbidden." Xehanort replied in a loud voice to get his point across to his fellow workmates.

"WHAT!?" Was everyone's reply except for Aeleus, he replied with his usual 'DUH?'.

"Yes I know, it's horrible to think, but true. He thinks' we shouldn't mess with these things encase something bad happens. I say he's become weak, and I blame it on that wretched brat Kairi!" Xehanort yelled whilst holding a picture of Kairi he pulled out of nowhere.

"Oh Kairi, cute girl, very nice." Replied Braig to Xehanort's recent statement.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Was Ienzo's reply.

"DUH HUH, HUH!" Aeleus randomly blurted out.

"What do you have against her Xehanort?" Asked Even.

"What's wrong with her? She is making Ansem soft; she's using her...her..." Xehanort couldn't think of the correct word to use.

"...Influence?" Dilan suggested to Xehanort.

"Aye, influence to make him soft hearted. Sooner or later he'll start calling himself Ansem the Pansy." Xehanort said trying to hold back his laughter at the new name he gave Ansem.

"So what you're saying Xehanort, is that you want to get your revenge against Ansem." Even suggested.

"That's exactly what I intend to do Even. But how could we do it?" Xehanort and all of the other apprentices began to think of many ways they could punish their master for ruining their fun.

"Duh...I've got an idea." Aeleus had used whatever ounce of his intelligence that remained to think of a cunning plan.

"You? You've thought of a plan?" Xehanort asked the idiotic one with slight shock.

"Yeah, UH HUH!! What we do, is we lock him in a realm of darkness, where escape is impossible!" Aeleus told his fellow colleagues his brilliant plan which everyone replied with 'Yes, good idea' and 'Brilliant thinking Aeleus'. All except for one.

"That is probably the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard." Xehanort replied with his arms crossed and going into a huff like a child.

_Hmm, that's what I was thinking. Now how can I pass it off as my idea without arousing suspicion?_

Xehanort struggled to think of something to say, how could he improve it? Then it finally hit him.

"How about...we ask him to come into the main hall...then talk about random things...then...we, oh I don't know, maybe SEND HIM TO THE DARK REALM OF HELL AND TORTURE! THERE DEMONS WILL PROD EVERYSINGLE PART OF HIS BODY WITH HUMONGOUS FORKS! EVERY, SINGLE, _BODYPART!!_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! Oh and he won't be able to escape." Xehanort knew that what he just said was one of the greatest lines of speech in existence.

Everyone was silent; they will still absorbing Xehanort's speech and comparing it with Aeleus's suggestion. Then after a couple of minutes they came to a decision.

"I think we should use Xehanort's plan. It's brilliant." Braig said whilst clapping his hands

"Yes! I agree, it's a genius plan." Even said making notes on what they were to do.

"Hey you stole my ide- oh I mean well done Xehanort, DUH HUH!" Aeleus had no choice but to agree since Xehanort was now aiming his shotgun at Aeleus's privates.

"Hey! Where's Dilan?" Ienzo asked looking around for their 'poetic' friend.

Squeal

The sound of a girls scream could be heard along with a loud snigger that came from Dilan. His sniggering was silenced by painful sounds and a lot of 'ouch!' coming from Dilan.

"Not again! The guy's a raging hormone factory." Xehanort knew well that Dilan could never resist looking up a girl's skirt, no matter how much he tried.

"Never mind him. We have plotting to do. Muahahahahahaha!" Everyone started to laugh evilly.

* * *

**T: Well there it is, I hope it was good and funny. As usual reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9: The final hours

**T: Here it is the ninth chapter. A combination of serious and a little bit of random humour, even from my Knight.**

**Disclaimer: You know it by now, Kingdom Hearts and it's characters don't belong to me, only the characters and other things I create.**

* * *

_This is it...today, they return. They come for my most beloved niece, Kairi. They threaten my world, saying they will kill my people and take our children as slaves. I will not simply stand by and do nothing!_

Ansem and the other council members were sitting in the conference room, deciding any last means of defence they could utilize.

"They will enter our planet's atmosphere in approximately 15 hours. My lord Ansem, have you come to a decision?" The army general announced their current situation and was waiting for a reply from Ansem.

"...I have." Ansem stood so that everyone in the room could see him. He knew what they were hoping for him to say. They were hoping he would agree to hand over the princess of heart over to the invaders so that they will leave and never return.

"I have decided, we aren't going to give the princess of heart over to these monsters!" Ansem replied in serious voice.

The members of the council then began to bicker amongst themselves, various things were said, mainly 'Are you insane!?' and 'Do you realise what you're doing?'

Ansem expected as much from them, they were interested in their world's survival, for their people. Ansem knew that, these were good people who loved their world as much as their people. The council was formed to protect their world.

"My lord! Have you lost your mind?" One of the elder members asked Ansem.

"You must trust me fellow members of the council. We still have a chance." Ansem said trying to calm down the members of the council who were now starting to get angry at Ansem.

"My lord, surely you must know this is folly! Sure, I can imagine it's hard for you to give up your younger niece. But my lord was this council not formed to protect our world and all who live on it?" One of the council members asked trying desperately to change Ansem's mind.

"You're right. This council was formed to protect our beloved world but, you must trust me when I say, we have a chance. We can fight these invaders, and we can win!" Ansem replied in a tone that most leaders would use to rally their troops.

"Oh really? I assume you have some sort of, 'secret weapon' we can use against them?" Xehanort replied smiling at his master's foolish plan.

"Yes. Yes I have." Ansem replied at his apprentice's outburst.

"Oh, care to share it with us then 'master'?" Xehanort had said the last word with venom in his mouth. Ansem heard this and knew that Xehanort couldn't be trusted.

"...As you all know, summon materia is considered as one of the most advanced and devastating magic's in existence and that it must only be used for a good cause?"

The council agreed with Ansem's statement.

"I have recently have come to posses one of the magical stones, thanks to my friend King Mickey Mouse." Ansem pointed to his friend who had taken a seat next to his friend.

"The stone possess the power to call forth one of the legendary summons known as, 'The Holy Guardian', with his power I am sure we can drive these invaders away." The council members were shocked, even Xehanort was slightly surprised at his masters finding.

"Are you sure Ansem? 'The Holy Guardian' hasn't been called forth since the time of Atlantis. Are you sure of this?" One of the council members who was familiar with the summoning arts knew that 'The Holy Guardian' was the rarest of the summons, every attempt at calling forth the creature with man-made summon materia resulted in the loss of the summoner's sanity, or worse, they're lives.

"Yes, I am sure. Even ask King Mickey, his wife is capable of telling what magic's a materia possess." Ansem motioned to Mickey to help him.

"Yep. It's true; the materia calls forth 'The Holy Guardian' but it can only be called forth by one with a pure heart." Mickey had told him everything he knew about the materia.

"HA! Oh come on!" Xehanort had risen out of his seat whilst having a mocking tone in his voice.

"You're telling me you _know_ what the summon is? Have you ever seen it before mouse!?" Xehanort had yelled his statement out while pointing at Mickey.

"XEHANORT! Show the king some respect!!" Ansem had risen out of his seat, he was furious at Xehanort. He couldn't understand the sudden change in Xehanort's behaviour.

All the council members were now looking at Xehanort, they always had doubts about him, but never did they think he would show disrespect to one of royalty.

"Members of the council! Do you really think we should put faith in this, this rodent, who can only 'assume' that the summon will indeed be 'The Holy Guardian'. How can we be sure this is true, unless his majesty has solid proof of this?" Xehanort spoke full of confidence knowing that Mickey couldn't possibly have any means to back up his theory.

"I have." Mickey replied with a serious tone with a face to match. He pulled out of his pockets an ancient looking crystal, the crystal was small, enough to fit into ones hand.

"This crystal contains several records leading up to the night Atlantis was destroyed." Mickey had seen the contents of the crystal long ago when he was a young adventurer long ago.

"An Atlantian crystal? How in the world did you find one? Those crystals were carried by the Atlantian's themselves. They went with their people and their city to the bottom of the ocean." Xehanort couldn't believe that the crystal Mickey held in his hand was one of the Atlantis crystals.

"I know I saw them shortly after I found the materia. They weren't happy that I was taking a treasure, it seemed me and my friends had stumbled into their ancient treasure vault. The materia was one of their holy relics." Mickey was about to continue but Xehanort once again interrupted.

"Oh please, how would you know this? Did you ask them; remember they speak 'Atlantian' not English you fool!!" Xehanort was determined not to be beaten by Mickey.

"Actually the Atlantian's could speak English, as well as various other languages including French, German, Spanish and even Egyptian." Mickey replied with a smirk on his face.

"They had taken us prisoner at first but after we talked with their leader, we were able to come to peaceful terms with the Atlantian's. We made an agreement that we could leave with the materia if we were never to reveal the location of Atlantis to anyone." Mickey recalled the events of that day easily, hoping this would prove his statement.

"...Humph." Xehanort had lost this argument; he knew there was no point in continuing. He looked at Ansem and saw that his master was angered at his actions, just what he wanted.

"My lord. As much as I would like to see the evidence his Majesty has revealed I must remind you that the clock is against us. Our enemy draws closer as the hour passes." The general replied looking at Ansem with a concerned look.

"Oh yes, how long is left?"

"14 hours left." The general replied looking at his watch.

"If we are going to keep the princess of heart and use the materia, surely we must have something we can do until the summoning ritual is complete." The ex-summoner council member suggested to his fellow members.

"I can mobilise the army into position and have the Radiant Garden defence system activated to lay suppressive fire upon their vessels." The general advised the members of the council.

"Will it be effective against them? If they can reach our planet within a number of days, surely they will posses powerful shields. Plus, will your men be willing to fight against an enemy with this level of technology?" One of the older members said.

"My men will fight to defend our world, and they will die doing so. As for the shields, it's likely that they will be able to protect their vessels from the majority of our attacks, but at least we can buy time while we summon 'The Holy Guardian'." The general knew that it using this method would cost lives, but if it meant they could destroy them, then it was a price he and his troops would be willing to pay.

"Ansem where is the materia?" The ex-summoner asked out of curiosity.

"My niece has it. Since she is a princess of heart, only she can use it." Majority of the council agreed to his but a few didn't.

"With all due respect Ansem, are you saying our fate rests in the hands of a four year old child?" One of the council members couldn't believe he had to trust a kid to defend their world.

"Yes it's true, since she is the only one who can use it, wouldn't it make sense to give it to her now?" Ansem could sense distrust in the council member's voice.

"...My apologies' my lord." The councillor replied.

"Well then I call this meeting to an end. General mobilise the armies and activate the defence system. As for the rest of you, start the evacuation. Program the shuttles to send them to Traverse Town, and Disney Castle, they will be safe there." Ansem announced. All the council members left except for Ansem's apprentices.

"Now Xehanort?" Even asked with malicious intent.

"No not yet." Xehanort replied with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Zodiark, the fleet commander had been issuing orders for bomber strikes encase the people of Radiant Garden refused to surrender the princess. He would have loved to tell the bombers to bomb them anyway, but he didn't want to anger the knight again.

"Those are your orders. Make sure you do them right, destroy all their buildings should they refuse."

"Yes general." The connection between the Zodiark's hanger bay and the bridge was cut off after the general issued the orders.

"Is everything prepared?" The knight was standing with his arms crossed; he was looking at the planet below.

"Yes my lord. Our fleet will descend in 13 hours. I hope they have the young princess ready." The general lied, and the knight knew this. He knew the general was hoping for them to refuse so he could level the entire planet with the Zodiark's main cannon, they had called it the 'Banishing Ray'.

"General." One of the pilots had spoken.

"Yes, what is it?" The general asked, looking at the young pilot.

"We just received this from our fax machine." The pilot was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

This little piece of paper had not only caught the attention of the general, because the knight couldn't help but raise an eyebrow either.

"Could it be a letter offering terms of surrender maybe? Or are they inviting us to a fancy party?" The general said whilst gaping at the piece of paper.

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that it could be a trap?" The knight was cautious of this letter, he had been through many wars, and in five of these the enemy had used letters filled with explosives, poisonous gas, bees and a giant red dragon.

The general then picked up the letter and examined it carefully.

"Heh, it's a poem. Nothing to worry about my lord." The general was waving it around.

"Be careful." The knight knew this had to be a trap.

"Let's see here..."

_Wind, Wind, WIND!!_

_You blow me from here to a Chocobo's pen_

_Wind, Wind, WIND!!_

_SMITE MY ENEMIES WITH A BLACK VEGETABLE  
ALL HAIL THE VEGETABLES!!_

_WIND, WIND, WIND!!_

_I SUE YOU FOR BEING CALLED WIND!_

_WIND, WIND, WIND!!_

_YOU SOUND LIKE A FART GONE WRONG_

_If you only you were called the 'blowing sound'  
Oh yeah and something about Wind._

_The end_

The general had read the poem out loud for the whole bridge to hear. Everyone had gone silent; they were all still taking in the poems crappy words.

Then after several minutes of silence the most unexpected thing occurred onboard the Zodiark.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" The general had burst into a laughing fit that rang throughout the entire battleship. This earned him many questionable looks from the pilots and the knight himself.

"Oh...Hahahaha...that was so...Hahahaha...funny." The general couldn't contain himself and started falling all over the place, knocking over just about anything that was in the path of the hysterical general.

"I knew it!! Those scum sent another trap in a letter! This time it was laughter!! How dare they resort to using ancient forbidden sorcery, that's our job!!" The knight possessed great tolerance to many things, but laughter wasn't one of them.

"Why must I always get generals who can easily succumb to laughter? Sigh" The knight slumped forward with his arms leaning forward and his head facing down in a comical way.

_Ooh, why? Why laughter!? Why must you torment me so!?_

Then after an hour of laughter, the general had reached his last breath and gave out an unexpected.

"BLEH!!" The general then collapsed on a desk, his body had undergone the 'ragdoll physics' problem, arms in places they shouldn't be able to bend too, same with the legs. His face still bore the happy smiling face he had when he was laughing.

"Well he was over 45,000 years old and served long enough as fleet general anyway." The knight was glad that the general was dead; the parasite would bother him no more.

Then the knight went over to a communications panel and spoke into it.

"Clean-up crew. Report to the bridge immediately." The knight spoke into the speaker.

Then a minute later the doors burst open to reveal a moogle squad consisting of six moogle's.

They were obviously the clean-up crew.

"Kupo, po?" The moogle replied in its native tongue.

"Feed this body to the ravenous sheep, it's their feeding time and I want good, healthy meat on the table." The knight spoke to the small moogle's that weren't in the least bit afraid of him.

"Kupo! Kupo pop o!" The moogle replied looking rather aggravated.

"I know, you've lost quite a few of your staff to the sheep but we need MEAT!" The knight was now standing over the moogle's, and yet they still weren't afraid of him.

"Kupo. Kupo popo." The moogle's had all left the bridge whilst carrying the general in their small arms with ease.

"How long before we enter the atmosphere someone?" The knight asked hoping someone would know.

"12 hours my lord." One of the pilots reported to the knight.

"Hmm, increase engine output by 25." The knight wanted to get this over with.

_If they refuse to hand us the princess of heart, we will show them why the Zodiark is the most feared war vessel in the universe. I will personally fire the 'Banishing Ray' at their castle and unleash the entire payload this vessel has to offer. But if they give us the princess over without a fuss, I suppose destroying a few buildings wouldn't hurt._

The knight began to chuckle evilly to himself, the next few hours would be worth the wait indeed for him and his people. After all, that's what their race specialised at doing, bringing destruction to the weak.

* * *

**T: There you have it, in the next chapter there might be a bit of fighting. I'll try and make it good.**


	10. Chapter 10: Radiant Gardens Doom pt 1

**T: Here it is, the tenth chapter. I said that there would be fighting..**

**S: But he LIED!! LOLOLOLOL!!**

**T: Sorry about him, air fresheners. S suggested that I put the fight scene in the next chapter, so I am very sorry to those who were expecting a HUGE CLIMACTIC BATTLE!!**

**S: I thought it was the perfect evil cliffhanger for you, because_ I like to see you suffer!!_**

**T: Ignore him, here it is the tenth chapter, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other game, film that I mention. The only thing that is mine is MY characters.**

* * *

_Several hours later..._

The sounds of infantry squads running around and the sound of battle machines being deployed could be heard throughout all of Radiant Garden, they were preparing for the invaders return which was in about 4 hours.

The military of the city had gotten the majority of the civilian population safely evacuated off the planet, their ships possessed warp engines which would help them get to their destinations without the fear of the invaders shooting down any escaping vessels or capturing them.

A few of the civilians refused to leave their world and helped with the military prepare for their enemies arrival. The civilians helped in a number of ways, some agreed to help with the wounded, majority of the men agreed to help the military, even though they had no military training.

Others would help maintain the battle machines used by the Radiant Garden defence department, these machines stood at a height of 25ft and packed two rocket launchers on their backs, in their hands were mini-guns equipped with armour piercing rounds and anti-air cannon that would hopefully bring down a few enemy ships. The defence also consisted of defensive turrets stationed around the walls of Radiant Garden; some of the buildings would part to reveal devastating anti-air cannons loaded with concentrated rounds of non-elemental magic, the weapons department believed that no shield could withstand a blast from these.

Ansem stood at the castle's balcony overlooking his city; normally he would see people walking through the streets, minding their own business, living without fear. Now, the city was filled with soldiers, soldiers willing to sacrifice themselves to save their world. Ansem's heart was beating faster than usual, he was afraid, afraid of what could happen if they failed to hold off the enemies attacks, what if Kairi couldn't call forth 'The Holy Guardian'?

_I never would have thought this could happen...I never once believed we would face a threat to our world like this. How cruel fate can be, yet it's had its good times as well. I've lived a good life, I have been blessed with a great family, my people look up to me, and I have discovered much about the way our universe works. If only all this could have been avoided._

"Master Ansem?" Ansem turned round to see his youngest apprentice, Ienzo.

"Ienzo? What are you still doing here? You should get on one of the escape vessels." Ansem was worried for his younger apprentice.

"No, this is my world. I will stay until the end and by your side master." Ienzo replied whilst giving a small bow to his master.

"...Thank you, Ienzo. Don't worry, we'll get out of this, I'm sure of it." Ansem said before turning his attention towards the sky.

_2 hours and they will be here...Oh god's have mercy upon us._

Ienzo stood a few feet from Ansem looking at the view the balcony offered, all of the surrounding lands could be seen. However he was not interested in the view, he was too busy smiling to himself.

_Ha! The old fool's trust in us will be his downfall. He actually believes I will support him till the end. He is indeed foolish, just like Xehanort said. Now I can see why Xehanort calls me the 'Cloaked Schemer', he has no idea what we have in store for him._

* * *

_One hour remaining..._

The perimeter defences had been activated; turrets covering the walls of Radiant Garden, the turrets were armed with six barrels capable of firing rapid fire armour piercing rounds. The battle machines were positioned at strategic points where they would be able to unleash their devastating arsenal of weaponry. Several buildings moved apart for the anti-air cannons to be deployed, these cannons were large and required four people to operate them successfully.

On the castle, 35 turrets had been deployed along with 2 heavy cannons and they were armed with surface to air missile launchers.

_50 minutes remaining..._

The sky began to darken, the sky roared with the sound of thunder. The troops were all nervous; they had seen the power of just one of these vessels, they could only imagine what the rest of the fleet could do.

* * *

_With the fleet..._

The knight looked at the planet below, his fleet descending upon the doomed world. He smiled as he saw the battle cruisers enter the planet's atmosphere, warships and frigates descended bearing weaponry that long ago destroyed thousands of fleets and had even reduced mighty civilisations to dust.

"35 minutes remaining my lord." A pilot informed the knight standing at the front of the bridge.

"...Good." The knight was now wondering what Radiant Garden's answer would be, would they co-operate, or refuse and fight back?

"My lord, the king wants to speak with you." One of the younger pilots replied with a worried face, their king was wise, strong and dark to the core. When he came to the throne, he announced that the universe rightfully belonged to them and ordered all their worlds fleets to explore every part of the universe. They were to forcefully capture planets and force the inhabitants to worship their king; any who resisted were killed without mercy.

"His majesty? Put him through at once." The knight knew never to keep the king waiting.

"Patching him through to the main screen." The pilot sent the communication to the bridges main screen.

"Your majesty..." The knight kneeled before his king, along with several pilots who were standing at the time.

"Lord Orion, how goes the invasion of Radiant Garden?" The king's voice was old and rang with an otherworldly feeling, one that could send shivers up ones spine. Like Orion, he too wore armour, but the king's armour was enhanced for him personally. It is said that no weapon can pierce his armour, arrows and bullets, even missiles have bounced off the king's armour, his weapon of choice was two Keyblade's. A legend says that one of these blades is an Ultima Weapon Keyblade, but this Keyblade was warped by the darkness, giving the blade a red glow, the outlining was black with a red jewel at the hilt.

"We are descending upon the planet as we speak your majesty, the princess will soon be ours." Orion had replied to the king with confidence.

"Good, make sure you retrieve her unharmed." The king replied while sitting in his throne.

"Don't worry your majesty, we will retrieve the girl. If they should resist my lord?" Orion wanted to make sure that they were authorised to destroy anything to retrieve the girl.

"If they should resist, kill...them...ALL! If anyone resists, make them suffer before their final breath! For those who don't, capture them, I need more slaves for the prototype weapon our advanced weapons team are developing." The king replied to Orion's statement.

"It will be done, my lord. Shall I unleash the Heartless if they should resist?"

"Yes, let them feel the terror as they gaze into the eyes of the Wraith heartless. Also, send in the Ravager heartless; let us see if they can withstand their brute force." The king favoured using these Heartless, mainly since he had been the one to create them.

The Wraith's were snake like heartless, their bodies were long with an axe blade at the end of their tails, these heartless also possessed sharp talons on their hands, which they would use to tear their victims to shreds in a display of blood and gore. Their talons were rumoured to contain a lethal poison that would slowly turn a victim who survived into a heartless if left untreated. They would fly over the battlefield and dive at their enemies; they would scream a deafening scream to stun their prey before pouncing upon them. Their heads were shaped like a demon's, possessing horns and razor sharp teeth to match; all who looked into their eyes were paralysed with fear, for it is said the eyes of the Wraith are created from fear itself. A Wraith's eyes were different from the usual Heartless, instead of being a circle, they looked more like snake eyes, they radiated a bright golden yellow and were the only heartless to have pupils, their pupils were slit shaped to enforce pure fear into their enemies.

The Ravagers were a menace among heartless, shadows and other lesser heartless feared these walking destroyers. The Ravagers, although lacking in number, made up for their numbers with their size and brute strength. It's rare for anyone to survive an encounter with a Ravager, this Heartless was one of the only heartless to use weapons, and they used them with deadly efficiency. They held on their backs railguns that were made solely for the Ravagers, these railguns were created to fire shots of pure darkness which upon impact would destroy anything that the beams hit, and severely injure any around with the blast wave that followed. They wielded disintegrators on their arms when they were on the move.

A Ravager resembled a demon, it bore long, sharp horns that could gore any infantry with ease, their heads were a close similarity of a dragons. Their bodies were huge and bulky, with several machines sticking out in certain places, it also bore demon wings on its back although they had never been seen using them. One of the more notable things about Ravagers was that they were incredibly hard to take down. It has taken several hundred shots from standard weaponry and been able to shrug it off as if they were feathers tickling them, rockets were slightly more effective, and they would mainly cause it to flinch. The only true ways to kill a Ravager was to either somehow cut off its head or blow it to bits, by shooting or stabbing the machines that kept the monster alive, but after several wars they had reduced the amount of machinery exposed. Ravagers also had a habit roaring at their enemies before striking, it is said all who hear the Ravagers roar were doomed.

"Very well your majesty, I will prepare for their disposal at once," Orion said with a bow of his head.

"Go then, Orion. Bring me the princess of heart, and don't fail me," was the king's last words as he cut off the communication with the Zodiark.

_Well, it seems this will be an interesting day after all. I hope that this Ansem the Wise is indeed wise. Otherwise he and his people will be doomed to not only our destructive battleships, but some of our most deadly Heartless we have to offer._

Orion then began to laugh evilly; his fleet had now arrived on the outskirts of Radiant Garden.

The stage was set for a destructive battle, if the invaders won, they would destroy Radiant Garden and take the princess of heart and all the other children and those who didn't take part in the fight as slaves, they would burn the world till all that was left was a barren planet.

Orion began to laugh at the thought of bringing to destruction and pure terror upon the poor planet.

"Muahahahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!"

* * *

On the ground the troops were getting slightly scared as the sky had now become as black as the night itself. Lighting crashed amongst the clouds as horrid shapes could be seen slowly approaching.

The general was in his personal battle machine, unlike the standard battle machines, this one possessed reinforced armour and extra ammo to allow quicker reloading. The general could sense the fear in his men, and he couldn't blame them, they had never faced a threat like this and they knew that there was a good chance none of them would see their friends or family again.

"All right troops. This is it; I know some of you are frightened. But we can do this." The general was facing his troops, hoping to calm them down.

"Today, these monsters come to our world, threatening the peace we have worked so hard to achieve. They say they will destroy us, and that they will take our children prisoners and use them as slaves! I say, we will not stand by and let them!!" The troop's scared faces slowly started to disappear as they heard their general's words.

"They expect to see frightened people; they want us to fear them. But I say we will make them fear us! We have dealt with numerous threats in the past and this one will be no different! We will destroy their cursed warships and any other force they throw at us!! We will fight until our last breath; we will show them no mercy!! If we do die, we will take them with us!! FOR RADIANT GARDEN!!" The general had raised his troop's morale and they will shouting 'victory' and other phrases as such.

All of the battle machines, turrets and cannons were pointing at the sky where the fleet would mostly arrive. Then out of the darkness, they came, the warships appeared one by one, their green eyes standing out amongst the darkness. Several frigates and a couple of warships were the first to arrive, the troops were not as scared as they were a few minutes ago but none of them could help awe at what appeared next, out of the clouds appeared two great red eyes. The head of this war vessel was larger than the others, it was terrifying as they saw it's the rest of the ship appear out of the clouds.

This ship loomed over the horizon, it even made the frigates look like mere ants at its size, the battleships could easily fill the eyes of this ship. Majority of the cannons were now pointing at the war vessel along with several turrets.

Orion looked out at Radiant Garden; he saw all the defence turrets and cannons that were now aiming at the Zodiark. He merely smiled at the fact that these people were willing to fight them; they hadn't encountered a race of people that were actual willing to fight back in over 10,000 years.

_Well...It seems that they intend to keep the princess and fight us. Either that or they're just being defensive if they do hand over the princess. Either way it matters not, we will have the princess, one way, or another._

* * *

**T: There it is, I hope you liked the chapter and the description of my heartless. As usual, if you think it can be improved by all means, share it with a helpful review.  
**

**T: THIS time I swear they will be some action in the next scene. I swear it or a heartless have my heart. Well until next time, see ya.**


	11. Chapter 11: Radiant Gardens Doom pt 2

**T: Lo and behold chapter 11, this has some action. First time writing an action scene so be nice if it isn't great.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts isn't mine only the story is and my characters.**

* * *

Ansem could see the enemy fleet; he never thought that the enemy possessed a ship of such size. This ship was obviously the enemy's capital ship and Ansem knew that it wouldn't be easy to destroy and that it would be carrying a lot of weaponry.

"People of Radiant Garden. Three days have passed and we have come as we promised." Orion spoke using the speakers on the Zodiark.

"Our main objective is the princess of heart, if you hand her over to us, we will spare your world. However should you refuse, we will destroy you and your beloved world." Orion spoke the same warning the scout ship delivered.

"I would like to speak to your leader, Ansem the Wise. Where is he?"

Ansem knew he had to reply, these beings looked like they were willing to fight.

Ansem activated the speakers that he would normally announce to his people special occasions; this however, was no special occasion.

"I am Ansem, ruler of Radiant Garden. You are not welcome here; you destroyed two of our villages and have threatened us with slavery and total annihilation." Ansem looked at the enemy's main ship with a burning hatred.

Then a bright light appeared in front of Ansem, he shielded his eyes to avoid being blinded, Ienzo did the same. When the light disappeared there stood Orion, Ansem had never seen anything like it, at least not for 8 years.

"Who are you!?" Ansem was startled to see a knight standing in front of him, what caught his attention was the symbol on the knight's armour. It looked like a crown with a heart in it; at least it looked like a heart.

"I am Orion, I assume you are Ansem?" Orion said while pointing a finger at Ansem.

"Yes, you're not welcome here." Ansem said while glaring at Orion.

"Look, I haven't come down here for idle banter, I came for the princess of heart, where is she?" Orion was looking around the room that lay behind the balcony.

"What makes you think I will turn her over?"

"Oh come on. You're telling me you're willing to sacrifice your own world, your people all for one girl?" Orion was laughing in his mind, but on the outside he was trying to be serious.

"Look around Ansem, what do you see?" Orion said whilst motioning with his hand.

"I see brave men willing to fight for their world, and I see hostile invaders that come here threatening to destroy my world." Ansem replied to Orion while still holding a glare at him.

"Look old man, we have no quarrel with you or your world, all we want is the princess of heart. Once we have her we will leave this world and the solar system and never return." Orion said while holding his hand out.

Ansem stared at his hand, did he speak the truth, or was it all a farce. After several minutes he slapped Orion's hand away.

"...So...You're willing to keep the girl?" Orion said in an angered tone, his armour had slowly started to glow red.

"...Yes."

Orion's armour was now glowing a bright red, his emotions were not only reflected in his armour but his powers were starting to show.

"You...you idiotic fool! My fleet has destroyed armies more lethal than your pitiful defence force! We have reduced entire civilisations to mere ruins of their former glory!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP US!?" Orion was almost ready to summon his sword to kill him.

"Because we posses something that they didn't. By the end of today, your fleet will be destroyed, and you with it." Ansem had a small smirk on his face.

"...So be it, Ansem the Wise. You will forever be remembered as the foolish leader of your world. The lives of all your soldiers who fall in battle today will have died in vain, all for the sake of nothing!" Orion said before teleporting back on board Zodiark.

"Master Ansem? Are you sure that was a good idea?" Ienzo was slightly scared from the knight's recent statement.

"Nothing to worry about Ienzo." Then a knock came from the door.

"Come in." The doors opened to reveal Mickey holding a Keyblade, it was the star seeker.

"Mickey? What are you doing here?" Ansem asked his small friend with a bit worry in his voice.

"I said I would stand by your side, didn't I? That's why I am here." Mickey said with smile on his face.

"But my friend, what could that weapon do against a battleship?" Ansem appreciated the help but he couldn't see how he could help.

"I sense something Ansem, and it's coming from that giant warship." Mickey said pointing the Star Seeker at the Zodiark.

"What do you sense my friend?"

"...Darkness." Mickey held an ancient artefact that could sense darkness from anything, humans or objects.

* * *

Orion had teleported back onto the Zodiark, his armour still glowing red. He was angered and yet humoured at what Ansem said.

_So, that old fool thinks he can destroy my fleet? HA! He must be going senile in his age. Although I wonder what this 'thing' is that could supposedly stop us._

"My lord? Shall we attack?" One of the pilots asked.

"Yes! Open fire! Destroy this city; order every ship to fire upon Radiant Garden!! Send the Heartless!!" Orion yelled loud enough for the whole bridge to hear.

Then the warships began firing their lasers at Radiant Garden while moving slowly closer for better accuracy. Their lasers were deadly, several houses in the city had already been destroyed and a few infantry squads had been wiped out.

"FIRE!!" The general yelled before all of Radiant Gardens troops and defence weapons were firing back at the enemy.

As expected the enemy ships shields protected majority of the ships, except the frigates. The frigates were armed with a few cannons and their hull armour wasn't as durable as the other warships in the fleet. Several had been severely damaged and a couple had already been destroyed.

On the Zodiark, Orion was looking at the battle from the bridge, he was slightly impressed at the fact they had brought down their frigates with such ease.

"Ha! They may be able to take down my frigates but that won't save them. Send out the Wraiths." Orion smiled evilly as he saw the pilots open the hatches that contained the millions upon millions of Wraith Heartless.

From the perspective of the Radiant Garden army, they saw several hatches open at the bottom of the Zodiark. Then came pouring out giant waves of 'creatures' as they could make out.

The Wraith flew out of the hatches on the Zodiark and flew at great speeds towards Radiant Garden. The turrets on the walls now concentrated their fire upon the Wraiths. Their agility was amazing to see, they dodged the majority of the bullets with ease. They glided through the air screaming their terrorising war cries.

The Wraith lunged at the turrets; hundreds of Wraiths were shot down at close range. They tore the barrels off and killed whoever was inside manning it. After they destroyed several turrets they flew into the city, spearheading all who were in their path.

They destroyed a lot of infantry squads along with the majority of the battle machines, they put a valiant fight against the Wraith, killing thousands of them, but in the end, numbers triumphed over skill and determination. Some of the infantry became Neo-Shadows due to the Wraiths poison and helped them in the slaughter of their fellow team mates.

This was indeed a devastating battle, Ansem could see the streets of his city flood with Heartless and gun fire. It pained him to see all the soldiers die, they didn't deserve death, but compared to what happened to others, death would be a blessing than serving as a Heartless.

"Ansem, quick come with me!" Ienzo said making his way to the door.

"Ienzo, where are you going?" Ansem was curious as to what Ienzo was doing.

"We need to get you to safety; they could be here in minutes." Ienzo said holding the door.

Ansem took a look outside once more to see the Heartless flying towards the entrance of the castle where the majority of the defence forces had retreated to.

"Okay, lead the way Ienzo." Ansem said knowing that they were losing.

_I hope Kairi and Mickey are all right. _

At the entrance to the castle, Mickey stood alongside the general fighting off the Heartless that were now converging upon the castle. The battle was fierce, majority of the Wraith's were all converging upon the entrance, and their objective was to kill all the guards and break into the castle and kill all in their path until they found the princess of heart.

The remaining defence force were somehow holding off all the Heartless that were converging upon them, several cannons continued to fire at the enemy fleet, they had managed to destroy all but 2 frigates left and half of the warships, but the Zodiark stood strong, the cannon shots had damaged the shields, slightly.

Orion was enjoying the sight he saw. All of Radiant Garden par the castle was in flames, what caught his attention was the remaining forces fighting at the entrance. He had to admit that the people of Radiant Garden were courageous, but also foolish. He didn't understand why these people continued to fight, even when they were massively outnumbered.

_They continue to fight, even though they are outnumbered a million to one. Why? Why do they continue to fight? What drives them on...? Does it have something to do with what Ansem said?_

"My lord, shall we unleash the Ravagers?" A pilot tried to get his masters attention.

"Hmm? Yes, send them out. Have they been fed?" Orion asked the pilot.

"No sir, they haven't eaten since we left our home world." Orion smiled at the pilots reply.

_If there's one thing worse than a Ravager...It's when a Ravager hasn't eaten in a week. Let's see if they continue to fight as they have for past few hours._

Ienzo led Ansem past his study and went into the computer room.

"Ienzo, where are we going?" Ansem said getting slightly worried; he could still hear the battle raging on outside.

"Don't worry master, we built a safety bunker encase something like this happened." Ienzo replied whilst entering a disk into the computer and typing in a password.

Afterwards the disk ejected and a door opened to the lower levels. Ienzo motioned with his hand to follow him; Ansem followed him down the stairs until they reached the bottom floor.

"Now what?" Was Ansem's question as they stood idly.

Then a part of the floor moved away to reveal a pathway leading down, it was dark and gave off an eerie feeling.

"Down here Master Ansem, this is where the bunker is." Ienzo said while moving down the pathway.

They walked for 15 minutes through the stairway's and passages, to Ansem it felt like hours until they reached a door.

"What's in there?" Ansem said a bit worried now.

"The bunker. You will be safe in here." Ienzo said walking into the room.

Ansem followed after a few seconds hesitation. The room was huge, it contained various containers with hearts in. Then it dawned on Ansem.

_This isn't a bunker...It's one of the experiment rooms!!_

Ansem then saw something that wasn't there before; a small device attached to a portal; at least that's what it looked like to Ansem.

"Welcome, master Ansem. Does this room look familiar to you?" Ansem turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Xehanort!?"

* * *

**T: There it is, I hope it was good. If the action wasn't well described, I am sorry. There will be more in the next chapter so hopefully it will be better.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: The Holy Guardian

**T: I have returned! Sorry for the long wait loyal readers, unless you have just found this then it won't concern you as much. The reason for the long update was that a few weeks ago, my laptop and other things were stolen, my story including. But thankfully I found a backup of my story, it was missing chapter 11 but a quick copy and paste from that chapter never hurt. But now I've a brand new laptop (which rocks!) and my inspiration has returned. So enjoy the longest chapter in the entire story.**

**Disclaimer: you know it, I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything else par the story, that's mine. Everything else belongs to Disney and Square-enix.**

* * *

The battle outside was getting fiercer by the minute, endless Wraiths kept converging upon the entrance of the Castle.

Some of the turrets at the front of the castle were now concentrated at the waves of Heartless that were flying towards the castle. Mickey's Keyblade was stained in the blood of Heartless, he was experienced with fighting creatures, but never had he faced such Heartless before, he was tiring, the Wraith were too fast.

The general saw Mickey being overrun by the Heartless and ordered two of the war machines to cover him as he shot the Wraith that were slowly surrounding Mickey.

Mickey saw the Wraith being destroyed and turned to see three battle machines firing at the Wraith that would have killed him. Mickey gave a small smile at the general before using an Elixir on himself and continued to fight.

The soldiers of Radiant Garden were putting up a valiant fight; it looked as if they could hold off the Heartless. The Wraiths remaining tried different tactics but were met with failure as bullets and Mickey's blade ended their lives.

Everything was going well, until a loud monstrous roar could be heard. All the troops and Wraith paused for a second as several buildings were destroyed, in the buildings place stood the shadow of a fiercer opponent. These creatures stood at a height of 25ft, they were grotesque, saliva at their mouths with sharp pointed teeth. On their backs were two massive railguns adorned with the same symbol Orion's armour had.

"What the hell is that!?" The general had never seen any creature like these before.

The Ravagers had now joined the fight, Mickey was staring at these monsters, he had seen many monsters during his adventures, but never had he never seen anything like this before either.

The Heartless stomped toward Mickey and the soldiers before they were met with a volley of bullets and magic from Mickey. All of the bullets just bounced off the Ravagers skin, they didn't even slow it down.

Mickey jumped out of the way before he got crushed by the monster. He jumped up onto its back which caused the monster to stop and turn to see the small mouse holding onto one of the machine parts on it. The Ravager tried to shake Mickey off it, Mickey was holding on tightly before he leapt off the machine and dived at the beast with his Keyblade.

Mickey pierced the Ravagers skin with the Star Seeker, as the blade pierced the Ravager's skin; it gave off a loud deafening scream of pain. Mickey then jumped and with the Keyblade, slashed one of the machine parts that were sticking out of its skin. The machine part exploded and the Ravager howled loudly as its life support systems were starting to overheat. Mickey quickly avoided the explosion and jumped on the Ravager's head and stabbed its right eye with the Star Seeker.

Mickey hopped off the Ravager as it was holding its hand over the spot that was once its eye, Mickey then pointed the Keyblade at the Ravager's head again and from the tip began to charge up a shot of pure light at the Heartless. The Keyblade started vibrate a little as more energy began to be generated by the Keyblade, then when it reached full power Mickey shot a blast of light at the Ravager's head.

The beast looked up to see the energy ball head straight toward, upon impact the head of the Ravager erupted in a fiery explosion. Dark blood was spilled over the ground as the body slowly fell with large thud. The ground shook as Mickey and the general looked at the fallen monster, the troops were still holding off the Wraith's during all this.

"I must admit your Majesty, you've got some skill." The general never would have thought that Mickey could take down a giant monster like that.

As Mickey was about to reply, another Ravager appeared from further down a street, it was charging at them extremely fast for its size. As Mickey was about to fight it, he sensed a large amount of Darkness from the castle basement, and he thought for a second he could hear Ansem's voice.

_Oh no! Ansem!!_

* * *

Orion looked out over what was once the city of Radiant Garden; the once proud city had been reduced to a fiery ruin with bullet fire coming from the remaining troops and turrets. He had to admit, he was impressed, this was the longest any city had stood against their assault.

_Hmph, they're doing well. They've managed to hold out for 2 hours, this is a new record. But this has gone on long enough, time to end this pitiful resistance!_

"Give word to the Banishing Ray control room; tell them to commence charging the main cannon." Orion loved seeing the Banishing Ray's destructive blasts, nothing in the universe remained after being hit by this.

One of the pilots began to issue the orders to the control room of the great cannon.

"They want to know what is to be the main target." The pilot turned to Orion.

"...Radiant Garden's castle. Let it feel the strength of the Banishing Ray!" Orion pointed at the castle.

The pilot issued the order to the control room. Orion was slowly starting to chuckle, which ended up breaking into a loud laughter.

"My lord, his majesty wants to speak with you." The same pilot informed Orion, he was a bit scared of Orion's mad laughter.

"Patch him through immediately." Orion ceased his laughter and was back to normal.

The main screen turned on to reveal the king sitting in his throne, beside him were two of the elite warriors of their people. These warriors were some of the best fighters on their world next to Orion and the king and as a result, were the kings royal bodyguards.

"Lord Orion, I would like to know the progress of the mission." The king's voice rang through the speakers.

"Your Majesty, the people of this world have refused to co-operate and we are commencing the assault on their main city. I must admit, they are putting up a valiant fight, foolish of them to resist, but I admire how long they have lasted against us." Orion spoke, kneeling on his knee.

"They are resisting? Well, it's not often we are resisted. Continue with the assault, but make sure you capture the princess of heart **alive**! Understand?" The king sounded both impressed and annoyed at the news Orion told them.

"Yes your Majesty, it will be done." Orion spoke before the king vanished from screen.

* * *

Mickey looked toward the castle sensing his friend in trouble, he couldn't ignore the feeling something bad happened. He wanted to go in and find him but he couldn't leave the general and his troops alone, they were having a hard time taking down the Ravagers. They managed to destroy 7 Ravagers, but they had lost a quarter of the infantry that remained and majority of the battle machines had fallen to them.

"Mickey what's wrong?" The general saw that Mickey was standing in the same place for a couple of minutes staring at the castle.

"I think, Ansem's in trouble." Mickey had a worried look on his face.

"Go your Majesty, find him and get him to safety."

"WHAT!? I can't leave you here, what about those monsters?" Mickey couldn't believe the general's words.

"We can handle them, besides I'm worried about him too. Now go!" The general shot several Wraith that tried to sneak up him and continued to shoot the Heartless that tried to get to the entrance.

Mickey hesitated for a moment before running up the stairs and opening the door of Radiant Garden's castle. The general looked back for a second before returning to shoot the remaining Heartless.

Mickey ran through the castle corridors, up flights of stairs as fast as he could. His destination was Ansem's study, he just had to be there, and Mickey doubted he would stay on the balcony where the Heartless could get him.

After several minutes of running through the halls of the castle he finally got to Ansem's study. Mickey barged in through the door to see if Ansem was anywhere, he couldn't find any sign of his friend.

"ANSEM!" Mickey yelled out for his friend, but only silence greeted him.

He then saw a passage way into Ansem's computer room and without hesitation ran along the pathway into his computer room. When he got to the computer room he noticed a door that wasn't open the last time he came here.

After climbing down the newly revealed stairs, he saw an opening into the basement, Mickey had checked every single room on the way here, and this was the only one remaining. He took a breath and started to run down the pathway into the basement.

_Hold on Ansem, I'm coming._

* * *

Outside the battle was getting fiercer, another two quarters of the infantry remained and they had lost two more battle machines leaving them with 5, including the general. The Ravagers were a fierce opponent, their disintegrators made short work of the infantry and the battle machines could only take two hits at best from their railguns.

The general and the remaining forces were now at the steps, fighting off the seemingly endless wave of Heartless. The troop's morale was slipping, they took longer to reload their weapons and during this time Wraith would fly down and try to grab them.

The general and the remaining battle machines were at the front of the troops, shielding them from the remaining Heartless with their reinforced armour. The sky was now dark and fire and smoke was all that could be seen past the Heartless.

The Wraith's numbers were considerably lesser but they remained as deadly none the less, a few Ravagers remained while the rest were deploying their railguns to shoot down the turrets and the cannons.

"Stay strong men! We can still win this!" The general attempted to keep the remaining soldiers strong and courageous, but the odds didn't look to be in their favour.

Then general saw something he wasn't expecting, the Zodiark's 'head' started to open up, what was in it's mouth was a giant cannon that started to emerge out of the ships 'mouth'. The remaining cannons concentrated their fire on the Zodiark, but like all the other times, the shots only seemed to do light damage on it due to the advanced shielding on the Zodiark.

The cannon then began to charge up, energy was rippling all over the front of the cannon as it seemed to absorb energy into the cannon. A giant ball of energy was forming at the front of the cannon, the light from the cannon was bright enough to help the Zodiark stand out amongst the darkness of the night.

"Dear god...help us..." The general looked horrified at the sight.

Then the cannon fired with a loud sound that shattered any remaining windows and other fragile items. The beam shot through the air towards the castle and upon impact gave off a loud explosion coupled with a bright light from it.

The beam had nearly destroyed the entire castle, pieces of rubble started to fall on the ground, crushing anything that was underneath. Some of the remaining cannons were destroyed from the rubble and the remaining turrets had been destroyed due to the Banishing Ray.

"The king! Ansem!! I hope they're all okay, although I doubt anything could survive that." The general was stunned to see the once great castle reduced to a mere ruin after that blast.

"GENERAL!!" The general turned to see the remaining Wraith doing something strange.

_What are they doing?_

The Wraith began to merge together, the thing they were creating was large, after several minutes the Wraith had formed a column of themselves that look a lot like giant snake. It even had a mouth and eyes, at this the foot soldiers froze, while the battle machines focused their fire on the 'snake'.

The giant Heartless slowly moved backwards at first, slithering over the buildings. After it had moved back a bit it faced the entrance to the castle, it hissed loudly before opening its mouth to reveal thousands of Wraith moving amongst each other, it was preparing to lunge at the entrance.

The general knew this was it, he had failed to protect his world, but instead of waiting for the end, he fired all his weapons at the monstrous Heartless. The troops seeing this, felt a bit more courageous, they all fired upon the monster before it lunged forward at great speed, destroying everything in its path.

When it came to the troops, the Wraith split apart and dived at the remaining forces, they tore the foot soldiers to shreds and obliterated the battle machines with ease. Now the entrance was unguarded, the Wraith flew towards the entrance and burst through the doors.

* * *

Mickey had been running through corridors and what seemed to be endless spiral staircases for hours. He felt the shock of the blast that had destroyed the castle; he figured that he would need to find an alternate way out once he found Ansem, if he found him. Then as he was wandering through the bottom floor, he saw a door slowly cracked open.

He drew out his Keyblade and peeked through the door, he saw nothing, the room was pitch black. The Keyblade was now radiating a powerful light, indicating that there was a heavy amount of darkness in the room.

He slowly opened the door and was shocked at what he saw, on the floor were bodies. They were all in lab coats; Mickey went closer to one of the bodies and saw that they were lying on their face.

Mickey shook the person's shoulders trying to get a response, when he got none he slowly turned them over to see their face.

"AH!" Mickey jumped back a bit. What he saw wasn't the prettiest of sites.

The body was Xehanort, his skin was pale, and his face was thin and covered in wrinkles. His eyes were nearly out of their sockets and his mouth seemed to have been stretched wider than was humanly possible. Mickey could nearly throw up at the sight, he looked and saw another body.

This was Ienzo, he too had a similar expression. Mickey was now scared, he couldn't see Ansem anywhere.

_What happened in here!? Where's Ansem!?_

Mickey was breathing heavy, his head darted round corner to corner looking for any sign of his friend or the culprit that did this.

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lost mouse that has stumbled somewhere it shouldn't have._" The disembodied voice sounded like something that would send shivers up even the bravest of people.

Mickey looked for the source of the voice; he had never been a big fan of disembodied voices. He then paused at what he saw; two red eyes were floating in a portal. They were staring right at Mickey, if he could see its face; it would be smiling evilly at him.

"Who are you!?" Mickey was now pointing his Keyblade at the floating eyes.

"_Hmmm...hmmmm. That will be revealed all in good time, but for now, you should be more concerned with the princess of heart._" The eyes disappeared and the room returned to normal, the darkness was gone.

Mickey was silent, he continued to stare at the place where the eyes were a moment ago. He didn't understand the words the voice said, but he knew without a doubt that this voice belonged to something of great evil.

Then Mickey recalled what the eyes said before disappearing.

_What did it mean by 'you should be more concerned with the princess of heart'? I need to find Kairi fast!_

* * *

Kairi was at the main altar in the castle, it was lay below the surface. The ex-summoner was there along with several guards who swore to fight to protect her.

"Come on Kairi, call forth the 'Holy Guardian'. You can do it." The summoner tried to get Kairi focused on summoning forth 'The Holy Guardian'. But she was too worried about Ansem.

"Where's Uncle Ansem? Where is he?" Kairi was worried about her uncle after they felt a large quake from above.

"...He's fine Kairi, but you must concentrate. Call forth 'The Holy Guardian'."

Kairi tried to summon it several times now but nothing happened, a small light would appear but would quickly disappear.

Then the doors leading to the altar started to move slightly, something was hitting the doors from the outside. The guards got into position to fire upon whatever came through the doors.

"Come on Kairi!" The ex-summoner was now worried that Ansem was wrong, what if Kairi couldn't call forth 'The Holy Guardian'.

The doors then flew open killing several guards from the impact, the Wraith flew into the Altar with such speed. The guards didn't last long against the sheer numbers and speed of the Wraith, the guards took defensive positions, back against each other so that the Wraith couldn't flank them. They managed to take a few down but due to the Wraith's speed, the soldiers were picked off one by one. Some of the soldiers had become Neo Shadows and were attacking the remaining soldiers.

The Neo Shadows leapt on the guards, tearing out their beating hearts and consuming, the bodies stained the ground temporarily, the ex-summoner was unleashing multiple spells at the enemies. Fire, Blizzard and Thunder were launched upon all the Heartless, many of the Wraith and Neo Shadows were burned to a crisp or frozen on the spot.

Kairi stared in horror as she saw all the guardsmen being brutally killed.

The ex-summoner tried to protect Kairi as bet he could, he kept yelling to her to summon 'The Holy Guardian' but his words fell on deaf ears, and during this small time one of the Wraith impaled him on its tale. It brought him up to its head and took a large bite out of his head; it then threw his body to the ground.

All of the Wraith and remaining Neo Shadows surrounded Kairi, staring at her with malicious intent. Kairi then held the materia in her hands and began to pray like Ansem said to. As she spoke the materia started to change from red to a heavenly blue. The light from the materia seemed to be burning the Heartless's skin as light blue flames covered their skins.

Then a shockwave of holy light erupted from the materia, destroying every single Heartless in the room. Then a beam of light shot up through the ceiling and the floors of the ruined castle. Kairi had succeeded in summoning forth 'The Holy Guardian'.

* * *

Orion looked from the bridge of Zodiark at the ruined city of Radiant Garden, fire surrounded the once great city, the castle had been reduced to a mere image of its former glory.

Orion smiled at his triumph, now it was only a matter of time before the Wraith brought the princess of heart to him and they would return to their homeworld.

_Hmph. Nice try Radiant Garden, but you ultimately failed in the end. We always get what we wa- WHAT!?_

Orion could see a small light in the castle ruins, it the grew brighter and brighter till a beam shot into the air and cleared the clouds from Radiant Garden. The beam was pure blue and let off a couple of shockwaves before disappearing. From the castle sprouted two giant angelic wings, these wings belonged to 'The Holy Guardian', he had arrived at last.

Orion looked at the giant angel wings the castle had 'grown', at first he was shocked, but was quickly replaced with anger. He knew what this meant, this wasn't the first time he had seen these wings.

_ALEXANDER!? Those scum's secret weapon is the Holy Guardian Alexander? HA! They're just full of surprises, I hoped never to see those cursed things again!_

The armada's crew were shocked, most of them had never seen anything like this before. They didn't know what to do.

"My lord...what do we do?"

Orion was glaring at the wings that were now fully spread, they covered the horizon beyond and shone with a pure light.

"DESTROY THAT CASTLE NOW!!" Orion wanted to destroy it quickly.

The Zodiark and the remaining battleships unleashed all their weaponry on the castle, the wings quickly covered the castle, shielding it from the lasers and missiles that came from the armada. Upon contact with the wings, the lasers and missiles exploded harmlessly in blue light.

Then the wings moved back to reveal what looked like a giant fortress standing above the castle. It was gigantic, it loomed over the castle, its shadow had covered everything. The Zodiark looked pathetic in the presence of Alexander.

Orion was now slightly scared due to the fact that all of their weaponry hadn't harmed Alexander in the slightest. But they still had one more weapon they could use.

"Fire the Banishing Ray now!!" Orion yelled to pilots

"We can't, it hasn't cooled down yet." One of the pilots informed Orion.

Then Alexander's wings began to glow with a purifying light, it was charging up it's own attack. The armada were now powerless to stop it and they were sitting ducks, they had overheated their weaponry and converted all the ships energy to the weapons.

The wings of Alexander then glowed blue quickly before firing millions of holy missiles at the fleet, they destroyed all the remaining Heartless outside and flew straight at the fleet. The shields did very little to stop the missiles Alexander had unleashed, one by one the battleships were destroyed, frigates were decimated and a few battleships fell to the ground in a fiery explosion. The Zodiark's shields fell quickly and was now being pulverised by the millions of missiles.

"We're taking heavy damage!" The pilots tried to keep the ship under control but were failing.

"Get us out of here now!!" Orion knew it was better to retreat than stay here.

The Zodiark then vanished in a flash of green light, it had escaped with serious damage that would take a long time to repair. Alexander stood over Radiant Garden, looking at what had become of this world. He sensed to see if there were any survivors.

He felt the presence of a Keyblade wielder and a princess of heart, he could sense the princess close by and could tell that she had summoned him forth to help. He looked down to see Kairi lying on the ground unconscious.

_Young one, you shall be blessed with my power. May it help you in times of need._

Alexander then disappeared in a flash of light which kept the shape of a sphere. It flew down and went into Kairi's heart, she had been blessed by 'The Holy Guardian'.

* * *

Mickey had seen everything, he saw Alexander appear and destroy the fleet with ease. His mouth was open, he was in awe at the power Alexander possessed. He then quickly climbed over the rubble and found the altar, he saw Kairi on the ground.

"Kairi!" Mickey rushed over to Kairi's side and checked to see if she was alive.

His fears were put at ease when he felt her heart beat and felt her breath on his hand. He smiled quickly before noticing something intriguing, in Kairi's hand was a Keyblade.

He had seen books on the many forms of Keyblade's that existed and he had never seen this one before. It looked similar to the Oathkeeper Keyblade except for a few changes, the hilt was made of Alexander's angel wings, the blade part was longer giving it a good reach and had a sharper hook, the keychain on it resembled Alexander.

Mickey was even more surprised at this now; this Keyblade hadn't been documented in any books.

_I can't believe Kairi has been given a Keyblade, and I've never heard of a summon creature blessing it's summoner with weapons, especially a Keyblade._

King Mickey then picked up Kairi and went to look for his gummi ship that he landed several miles away from Radiant Garden. After an hour of walking he found his ship on the mountain he landed on.

Before he left, he took one last look at Radiant Garden, he felt sorry for all the people who died today. Plus he didn't know what happened to Ansem, although he knew to expect the worse. He then heard Kairi stir, she sat up and looked at him.

"King Mickey? W-where's uncle Ansem? Where is everyone?" Kairi sounded worried at her uncle's absence.

"..Kairi, there's a chance that he made it out. But I don't know where he is. But we need to leave Radiant Garden; it's not safe here anymore." Mickey gave Kairi a hug as heard her start to cry. He gently rubbed her back to make her calm down.

_But, who do I take her to now?_

* * *

**T: There you have it, I hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter will be uploaded soon, sometime today or tommorow.**

**T: Stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13: A new family

**T: Here it is, like I promised, the thirteenth chapter. Do note it isn't as long as the last chapter but S and R agree it is good so enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: This will count for all chapter of my story from now on, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anyother game, film or book I might mention or make a reference to.**

* * *

Mickey had flown across space for several days now, Kairi had calmed herself down now and mostly slept the majority of the journey. Mickey had promised to take her to somewhere she will be safe, and Mickey knew just who could handle it.

He saw the world just ahead and gave a burst of speed as the ship entered the atmosphere. When they landed he took Kairi's hand and began to walk to the place where he thought she would be safe.

After an hour's worth of walking and asking for directions, they arrived at the house where Mickey would leave Kairi, he knew these people could be trusted.

"Kairi, these are good people, they can take of you." Mickey said looking her in the eyes.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Kairi was nervous about meeting these people, which wasn't like her.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you with maniacs now would I?" Mickey replied before ringing the door bell.

After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a man wearing a blue suit, he was quite tall and had longish black hair.

"Mickey? Is that you?" The man asked with a shocked expression.

"Hiya Tseng! How've you been for the last few years?" Mickey asked with a smile on his face.

"It's been good, come in." Tseng motioned with his hand for them to come in while opening the door a little.

Mickey and Kairi walked into the Turks home, it was a little different when Mickey was last here, they had repaired the walls, expensive furniture replaced the older sofa from 4 years ago and for some reason a statue of a giant chicken stood in the kitchen.

"It's great to see you again Mickey, Choco has been dying to see you again."

"Has he?"

"Yeah I remember the day after you left he was all sad and saying 'where's that mouse gone'." Tseng then went into a flashback of that day.

Flashback

_It was just after Ansem and Mickey left, Choco was jumping up and down on the spot yelling all sorts of words._

"_IF I EVERTH SEE THAT MOUSETH AGAIN I WILLTH KILL HIM ANDTH USE HIM AS MY SPONGE!! I WILLETH HAVE JUSTICETH!!"_

_End flashback _

"Ah yes, good days." Tseng had been staring at the ceiling as he recalled Choco's actions that day.

"Oh where's Ansem?" Tseng couldn't see any sign of him.

"Well he's-" Mickey was cut off by the wall collapsing.

The culprits for this were Reno and Choco, they were locked in mortal combat rolling around the floor yelling all sorts of war cries. When they got back on their feet they stared at each other for a minute before Reno did a Neo rip off, he shook the dust off him and held out his hand and motioned 'come on' with.

At this Choco ran at Reno with murderous intentions, he jumped and while defying gravity landed several kicks into Reno's chest, which he blocked with good skill. They then started to throw punches and kicks at each other; this lasted for half an hour before Choco flew back a bit and stared at Reno.

"Hmm, it appearsth that your skill has increasedth slightly. But I am still more powerful than youeth shall ever be. BEHOLD!" At this Choco extended his wing and lighting leapt from his fingers.

Reno quickly dodged this and started using force push on Choco, but he too kept dodging, one of Choco's lighting attacks went straight for Reno, but he blocked it with his hand and absorbed the lighting. He held the lighting in his hand for a brief second before unleashing it upon Choco, but it bounced off Choco without harming him.

"Ah, it seems you still have much to learn young one." Reno replied in a mocking voice.

"Then it would appear that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the force..." A tsh sound echoed from the weapon Choco had miraculously pulled out of nowhere.

"...But by our skills with a lightsaber." Choco had spoken in a perfect Christopher Lee voice, he held his wing up to reveal a red lightsaber.

Reno pulled back his jacket to reveal a similar lightsabre, but his was green. They stood in fighting positions for minute before lunging at each other. They bounced off walls while delivering fast strikes at each other, the blades kept clashing off each other, the battle was fierce, neither opponent backing down. After an hours worth of duelling with lightsaber's, they were locked, blades making an ear piercing screech if one had to describe it. Reno and Choco stared at each other, neither of them giving in.

"Your powers are weaketh old man!" Choco mocked Reno's skill.

Then they started to fight again but after a few minutes Choco got lucky and chopped off Reno's left hand which held his weapon.

"AHHHHHH!" Reno clutched the spot where his hand used to be while kneeling from the extreme pain. Choco pointed his lightsabre at Reno's face before speaking.

"It is pointless to resisteth, don't maketh me destroyeth you." Choco spoke in calm voice.

"Did Tseng ever tell you what happened to your father?" Choco had suddenly changed the subject.

"He did, he told me a squirrel killed him." Reno recalled the news Tseng told him and had developed an undying hatred toward squirrels.

"No! I am your father!" Choco had completely ripped off Star Wars now.

"...No...That's not true...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Reno was shocked and horrified at Choco's words.

"You're righteth actually I'm noteth, I just felt liketh saying that hehehe!" Choco had broken into a laughing fit at Reno's expression.

"You..." Reno then summoned his giant killing machine the Renonator. The machine emerged from the floor and stood at 100,000 ft tall, it somehow didn't wreck the house at all.

"BEHOLD MY GLORIOUS MACHINE! THIS IS THE FINAL CONFRONTATION CHOCO!!" Reno was piloting the machine inside the cockpit, he had also managed to re-grow his left hand as well.

The machine then fired a billion missiles and fired a thousand mini-gun turrets that aligned the machine. Choco then began to run as fast as he could, the missiles flying behind trying to get him, the bullets flew everywhere, but they somehow missed him completely.

Choco then ran towards the looming battle machine and jumped on it and continued to run straight upwards. The missiles ended up hitting the war machine in all sorts of places, the turrets ended up shooting themselves. As Choco reached the top, he leapt into the air and slowed down time. He could see Reno's shocked expression as he readied the lethal Choco Mega Supreme Kick.

The kick hit spot on and sent the war machine falling to the ground, as it fell one could hear Reno yelling something.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Since Choco's time control powers were still active, it sounded distorted and rather funny to hear.

The machine sent a large earthquake that read on the Richter scale 49.2; it also left a huge imprint in the ground. Reno managed to fly out of the cockpit and while defying gravity yelled.

"THIS IS MY WORLD! MY WORLD!!" Then he dove at Choco with fists at the ready, Choco had gone into a Kung-Fu position while doing all sorts of odd noises.

What neither of them noticed was the statue of the giant chicken flying straight towards them. The statue landed on both of them, the only thing could be seen was their feet.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THIS CLIMACTIC BATTLE ALREADY!! YOU HAVE ALREADY STOLEN SEVERAL LINES FROM OTHER FILMS!" Tseng was yelling at his friend and pet Chocobo with anger in his voice.

Reno had managed to climb out from beneath the statue while Choco's feet had disappeared further into the statue; he had now ripped off the witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"Sorry about that Tseng." Reno was looking all over the place due to the statue hitting him full force in the face.

"Sigh, what was it about this time?"

"Choco wanted to watch 'How to kill your owners and escape, build a Chocobo army and rule the universe'. Reno recalled the Chocobo's threats if he didn't allow him to watch the film.

"Never mind, go make some tea and orange juice for our guests." Tseng ordered in all his leaderness.

Mickey wondered whether he should be having second thoughts or not.

* * *

**T: There you have it, chapter 13, hope you found it funny.**

**T: Apology if it was short. Also remember, you see a villain, DESTROY them were they stand. This world doesn't need them. Till next time.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting the Turks

**T: Here it is, number 14. I had fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it as much as S and R.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the furthest reaches of space, the Zodiark had returned to its homeworld. Orion had went to see the king, although he knew he would suffer dire consequences because he had failed to return the princess of heart.

Orion had arrived at the doorway that leads to the king's throne room; he hesitated for a second before entering the room. He walked along the long corridor before arriving at the throne, the king sat in the throne looking at Orion.

"Welcome back Orion, I assume you have returned with the princess of heart?" The king was eager for news.

"...I'm sorry your majesty, we couldn't retrieve the princess of heart."

"You failed to retrieve her!?" The king was now standing, his voice had also gotten a lot louder.

"We couldn't retrieve her, we stopped by tha-"

The king had held up his hand palm outwards, surrounding Orion with a dark red glow. Orion could feel his heart being taken away.

"I ask you to do a simple task, I gave you the greatest war ship in the entire fleet and I even sent an experienced fleet to aid you! I gave you the power to control the Heartless and this is what you achieve! You return with nothing but mere excuses!!" The king had increased his magical constriction around Orion's heart.

"Sir...we...couldn't get...her...Alexander..." Orion was struggling to get his words out due to the kings anger.

"! What!? Alexander!? The Holy Guardian was there!!" The king knew of the legendary summons power. At this he ceased his action.

Orion was finally breathing again, it was difficult to do so.

"Alexander? He was there!?"

"Yes, he destroyed the entire fleet with ease. The Zodiark has been severely damaged as well."

"Well, this is unexpected, just how did they acquire it." The king was now crossing his arms.

"Shall I start searching for the princess your majesty?" Orion wanted to redeem himself, he had failed the king and anyone who failed him met with a quick end.

"Yes, but be discreet."

"Discreet? Why your majesty?"

"Send scouts out to look for the princess, if I know Alexander well I say he would have blessed her with his powers. That means she should be easy to locate and hard to capture due to the power of Alexander. Take a scout ship and search for her immediately."

"Yes at once your majesty." Orion stood and left the throne room leaving the king.

"You can't hide princess; soon, you shall be ours." The king then sat on his throne before chuckling to himself.

* * *

Back on Destiny Islands, Mickey was sitting with Tseng talking about what had happened, the attack on Radiant Garden, the mysterious fleet, Ansem's disappearance and the red eyes he saw in the basement. Tseng was still taking this all in.

"Gee, I never thought something like that that would happen. So who's the girl?"

"That's Kairi, Ansem's niece; she's a princess of heart."

"What's that?" Reno had appeared out of the kitchen holding a live chicken, he never heard of a princess of heart.

"It's an individual who possess a heart of pure light, no darkness at all."

"So...are there any princes of heart? Or is it all just girls?" Reno asked Mickey.

Mickey was going to reply when it dawned on him, was there any male's who had pure hearts. This was indeed a matter that would acquire a lot of pondering on. Mickey assumed the usual thinking position, hand on chin with eyebrows raised.

"Reno, why are you holding a live chicken?" Tseng couldn't help but look at the chicken that looked like it was trying to squirm out his grasp.

"This? It's the daily sacrifice." At Reno's reply Tseng had developed a 'what the heck look' that was unique to see.

Reno walked over to the statue of the giant chicken and began to mumble some strange enchantment, as he mumbled, the eyes of the giant chicken glowed red. Reno then held the chicken up to the statue the statue then wrenched the chicken out of Reno's hand and devoured the bird quicker than Sonic the Hedgehog. It then resumed to look like an ordinary statue, just standing there motionless.

"There, the dark chicken gods have been appeased." Reno then sat down in the seat next to Mickey, who was still pondering if there were any princes of heart.

Tseng now had a look that was a cross between scared, shocked and horrified at Reno's actions just now. He was about to ask the cultist if there was anything else he hadn't revealed to him and the others when the door opened to reveal Elena.

"Hello everyone, I am back. Mickey, is that you?" Elena was surprised to see the mouse again. Mickey looked up to see who called his name to see Elena at the door.

"Hiya Elena, nice to see you again."

"Same to you, oh who's this little cutie." Elena was looking at Kairi.

"Elena this is Kairi, Kairi this is Elena, she's a nice woman." Kairi looked at Elena and could tell she was the more sane one of the bunch.

"Nice to meet you."

Then as everyone was getting acquainted with each other, lightning flashed as through the door emerged Choco in all his evilness, he was wearing armour that covered most his body except his wings, his helmet had two glowing yellow eyes.

"LO AND BEHOLDETH MORTALS! I AM YOUR NEWTH OVERLORD, CHOCO!! ALL SHALL WORSHIP ME AND FEARETH ME!!" Lighting flashed all over the house as Choco spoke.

"Oh yeah, Kairi this is Choco our pet Chocobo. Don't mind him when he does this." Tseng told Kairi.

Kairi stood up and walked over to the 'dark overlord' and smiled as she looked at the Chocobo.

"Hmm. What is thisth? A human childeth. Hmm, she may be a useful sidekick in the war to cometh. Child, I am Choco! Your future overlordth and ruler of the cosmos, you shalleth assist with my dark plansth as my nobleth sidekick." Choco was looking at Kairi eye to eye.

"Aww, he's so cute." Kairi then began to stroke Choco behind the ears. At this Choco fell on the ground with a happy face as he giggled at Kairi's tickling, his leg was twitching as well.

"What the!? How can she do that!?" Reno was amazed at Choco's actions, the last time he tried to tickle Choco something bad happened.

Flashback

_Choco was fast asleep in his pen, dreaming happy dreams of world domination as he and his army laid siege to every world of the universe. He had gathered all the Final Fantasy characters and was personally disposing of them in his own little ways depending on what he felt like._

_What he didn't sense was a certain ninja skilled maniac named Reno, doing back flips, wall runs, imitating Spider-man and many other ninja things. He landed skilfully on his face, he was wearing his ninja suit which was for night operations, it was a bright Fluorescent pink._

_He then tip toed while humming a song he heard recently, he reached Choco's bed and then took a feather out of his pocket. He slowly reached over and tickled Choco behind his ears, this resulted in Choco jumping into the air yelling every curse word in existence in every known language._

_He then turned around and faced Reno who attempted to hide by standing still, he thought that Chocobo's vision was based on movement, oh how wrong he was because Choco had turned red. He was summoning all of his hatred into this one attack, he then yelled the words._

"_Choco...BLAST!!" He let loose a giant explosion which covered 10,000,098 miles, destroying everything in his path that had something to do with Reno, other than that, it felt like a really, really strong breeze._

End flashback

As Choco was enjoying himself he saw a familiar mouse which he had been dying to see again. At seeing Mickey smile at him he jumped up and pointed his wing at the mouse and yelled.

"YOU!!" The camera zoomed in on Choco's face for a good close up of his hate fuelled eyes.

"Hiya Choco!" Mickey then went up to Choco and hugged him.

Choco then began to glow red again, his eyes were pure red. Tseng saw this and went to look for the tranquiliser gun he kept for emergencies. He searched through all the draws till he found it. Kairi was backing up a bit from Choco, he looked quite evil at this point.

"DEATH TO ALL MICE!!" Choco then began to do the same thing he did last time, he summoned all his rage and anger into one attack, the deadly Choco Blast was about to be unleashed again.

"Choco...BL-" the tranquiliser dart hit Choco right in the forehead and he collapsed on the ground with 'Zzzz' coming from his mouth.

"Well that's Choco's wrath avoided for now. So what do you need Mickey?" Tseng had returned to the matter at hand.

"Well guys, would you mind looking after Kairi. I would but I'm always busy, beside you said you were good with multiple jobs right?"

"Well you see-"

"Of course we will Mickey." Tseng and Elena said at the same time.

"Are you guys sure, innocent kid with evil Chocobo equals a hell of a lot of trouble." Reno was more worried about Choco's influence on children, this brought back another flashback.

Flashback

_Choco was attending a primary school on behalf of the Turks. They were hired to show kids that being evil doesn't always win._

"_First step kids, is to find a long sharp weapon, aim at the hero's head and with all your might pierce it. Then commence looting of the place for the glory of EVIL!" Choco had other plans for the kids. _

"_Now go forth my minions! DESTROY THE SCHOOL!!" The kids then began to destroy the classroom. _

_The teacher tried to call for help, but was pounced on by the ravenous six year olds who feasted upon the teachers flesh. They then began to run around yelling 'For Choco!' and 'All hail the Darkness!' as they tore apart lockers, other classrooms converting the students to become evil assassins and demons._

_The teachers armed themselves with homework and fired at the students, they merely bounced off as the child army leapt into the air and destroyed them with ease. Choco walked out of the building to see the children levelling the city of Destiny Islands, his plan was one step closer to completion._

"_HAHHAHAHAHAAA! AT LAST! WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE!!" At least that was what Choco believed until the dreaded ice cream vans appeared with chocolate sundae's and ice cream corns with flakes in them. The children ceased their evil deeds to hurry and buy ice cream. Once again the forces of good triumphed over evil._

"_NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY EMPIRE LIES IN RUINS!!" Choco looked to see buildings erected in his image were torn down by the government. He was beaten._

End flashback

"Don't worry Reno, we can take care of her with ease." Rude had finally appeared out of the shower, he was using hair spray on his bald head.

"Rude, why are you using my hair spray." Elena had put her hands on her hips.

"Umm, to keep my hair good?"

"...You...Don't...Have...HAIR!" Even Tseng was getting fed up with Rude's stupidity.

"That's what you think" The Turks then began to argue amongst themselves as usual.

Mickey was really starting to consider taking Kairi somewhere else.

"I think I am going to like it here." Kairi had a happy expression plastered on her face, which scared Mickey all the more.

* * *

**T: There it is, next update soon, until next time  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Living with the Turks pt 1

**T: This took me not as long as the others, but I had a good time writing it, pure humour this. **

* * *

It had been a few days since Mickey left Kairi in the care of the Turks, it took a lot of effort from Elena and Tseng since Reno and Choco's madness had made Mickey have second thoughts. He left giving Kairi a hug and departed for Disney Castle.

Since then Tseng and Elena had been looking after Kairi, while Rude was trying to convince everyone he had hair but it was just invisible, Choco had tried to get Kairi alone so that he could convince her to join him in his quest for supreme power and Reno tried to get her to worship the dark chicken gods. Both met with a lot of failed attempts.

Today was going to be an interesting day for the Turks as their next customer 'walked' into the building. By walked in, it was more like all of the windows opening at the same time with a strong wind blowing, coupled with dramatic music and all the lights going out. Soon a green ball of energy could be seen floating down from one of the windows. When it landed, it burst into green flame before a woman wearing a dark robe with purple at the ends, she had horns on her head and held a staff with a green orb at the top.

"Are you the Turks?" She had a slight echo to her voice.

"Um yes?" Reno really wanted to laugh at her dress sense, who the hell wears those clothes in this day and age.

"I have a job for you." She gave a small grin.

"Uh yeah?"

"I need you to help me make a castle mine, don't worry there's no one living there anymore. Interested, we will pay well." The woman pulled out of her robes a small bag of money.

Reno grabbed the bag to see what it weighed like, it was quite light, next he shook it, not much sound, then he pulled apart the string on the bag and emptied the contents of the bag. With a little amount of shaking, the bag revealed to contain a paper clip, dried up snot, an acorn and an empty can of coke.

"You know this is extremely pitiful amount of payment?" Reno looked rather pissed at this woman's idea of 'good pay'.

"Ah, but on our world that is our currency, it is worth 777,777,777,777,779 munny!" The woman had money signs in her eyes.

"AH SWEET!! YOU HAVE YOURSELF THE FINEST MERCENARIES IN THE WORLD!" Reno then went to inform Tseng who was busy making lunch for Kairi.

After a couple of minutes, Tseng had assembled a team of himself, Elena and Rude. Although he found the woman to be quite weird looking, but never the less, payment is payment.

"Right, Reno and Choco, you're to look after the house and Kairi."

Choco at hearing this developed a huge evil looking grin on his face; the idea of having the house pretty much unguarded was too great to pass up. This to him was the chance to finally escape and world domination would be his.

"Really? So, it wouldth just be me, Reno and Kairi?" Choco's grin was so big that it made him look not so very suspicious.

"Yes, that's right Choco, but you two must look after Kairi understand?" Elena was looking at them with a stern look.

"Don't worry we will, have no fear!" They both smiled widely before the party left with the mysterious woman. Then after a minute of standing around, they both looked at each other with evil looks.

"Kairi shall worship the dark chicken gods with me!"

"She shalleth join the eliteth legion of my Chocobo Scourge and ruleth with me!!"

The two looked at each other with fire in their eyes, this would be a contest to make Kairi worship the dark chicken gods, or rule the cosmos.

* * *

Later that day Kairi was watching a kid show, the usual non-sense, today was a great day in terms of cartoon character demises, 'Dora the explorer goes to hell and stays there!' this was indeed the greatest moment in television history. Kairi was watching the mad show, she had seen Dora be horribly killed, 'oh no Dora the explorer has been destroyed by the Death Star'. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the abominations well deserved fate.

Little did she know that Reno was walking up to her, wearing dark robes and holding a cup shaped like a skull. In the cup looked like blackcurrant, but it was actually blood that made whoever drank it worship the dark chicken gods.

"Kairi, you must drink from this cup. It shall endow you with the wisdom of the dark chicken gods. Drink child..." Reno held the skull cup in front of Kairi, she was horrified by the gruesome look of the cup.

Then Choco leapt out of the fridge, flew toward Reno and kicked him and the cup into the titanium walls which as in the past, gave in to the sheer impact from Reno.

"No childeth, you mustth join me in my quest to dominate the universe! It will be fun!!" Choco was now standing an inch from Kairi's face.

"NO! She must join me and the all powerful dark chicken gods! Kairi, you must! It is your destiny!!

"She won't be joining some sad long forgotten cult!"

"Oh and like she's going to help a crazy Chocobo!"

"It's more rewarding than serving those stupid chickens!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!!"

Reno and Choco then grabbed the closest item they could get their hands on, Choco had obtained a Rapier sword and Reno had, oddly enough, picked up a chicken. Choco laughed at Reno's 'weapon' before doing all sorts of fancy and strange tricks with the blade. Reno then started using the chicken like a nunchaku weapon, he made various odd sounds while swinging it round like a madman.

They then began to fight each other, meanwhile Kairi was busy watching the rest of Dora the explorers friends being killed in really gruesome ways that would normally scare little kiddies, but this didn't bother Kairi at all. The only thing that did was Choco and Reno's mad fighting, they had wrecked the kitchen, all the bedrooms, Reno had a pair of Elena's underwear which he sniffed with so much force they got clogged up his nose.

Kairi couldn't stand this who-ha any longer, she paused the TV and stood as tall as she could and yelled.

"DO YOU MIND!?" Reno and Choco looked at Kairi with shocked expressions.

"I AM TRYING TO WATCH TV!" She then flicked over to the dinosaur channel.

'The T-Rex, the greatest predator of the Cretaceous era. Hunts its prey using movement based vision, it worked splendidly until the herbivores learned to stand still, avoiding the T-Rex. The great predator would then respond in a very dinosaur like way.

'GASP! WHERE DID THEY GO!! THEY WERE JUST THERE!! BUT THEN THEY!? WHA!?'

'And soon, the reign of the T-Rex came to a sudden and quick end, and thus began the rule of the caterpillar.'

'AHAHAHAHAHAA!! AT LAST!! THE WORLD IS MINE!!' The caterpillar laughed like a crazy, homicidal maniac.

"Hehehe, I like caterpillars, but a shame for the T-Rexxes." Kairi was having the time of her life, while Reno and Choco exchanged shocked expressions.

Then the door opened to reveal three very angry looking Turks, they were all pissed, mumbling something about cursed woman and other such things.

"Hey guys, how went the mission?" The party looked at Reno with death glares, they then pointed at them while yelling.

"YOU SON OF A-" What happened next was a hilarious scene of Tseng, Elena and Rude chasing Reno with sharp blunted weapons, yelling for his death.

Choco laughed heartily at this while Kairi enjoyed watching the TV, indeed, another day in the Turks life.

* * *

**T: Apologies if it was short, I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**

**T: Remember, spread the word of the dark chicken gods, they must be revived.**


	16. Chapter 16: Living with the Turks pt 2

**T: I have been writing a lot lately, guess that's what happens when you don't write for weeks. The ideas are just flowing out of my brain, but enough of my mad rambling, here is the next chapter.**

**ALL HAIL THE DARK CHICKEN GODS!!**

* * *

"_No Choco! Don't do this, it's not like you!"_

"_Please spare us!"_

"_The Dark Chicken gods will resurrect me and I shall become more powerful than you can imagine."_

"_Please! Not the hair!"_

"_SILENCETH!!" Choco had finally succeeded in trapping his 'masters' and had tied them up to a crane that was above a pool of ravenous tuna fish. These fish hadn't been fed since they were born._

_Choco looked at the site that was once Destiny Islands, the entire city was covered in flames. He smiled as he saw his army hunting down the survivors and disposing of them, Kairi had helped co-ordinate the attack on the pathetic city. She returned and stood by her masters side._

"_Kairi, don't listen to him!" Elena begged Kairi to come to her senses._

"_Nice try Elena, butth she is nowth under my controleth. Nothing can bringeth her back!" _

"_You demon!" Rude yelled as best he could._

"_Ha! Well anyway, enough of this who-ha. Farewell everyone, thanks for raising me!" Choco then pulled the lever for the crane to drop the Turks into the pit of the ravenous fish._

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Were their last words as the tuna fish happily ate them quickly. The sounds were unpleasant to hear, bones being crushed, flesh being torn off._

_Choco looked down at the pool of man eating fish as he smiled evilly, the water turned red as clothing and flesh floated in the pool. He then started to laugh evilly, cocking his head backwards, the universe would fall._

Choco's laughing could be heard throughout the whole house, he was having a dream of world domination, again. Tseng was trying to ignore the mad laughter, but it was too early in the morning to be putting up with Choco's hysterical laughter. He then went downstairs as quiet as he could, he reached Choco's pen and happily slapped him around the beak.

"Ow! Who ruinseth my beautiful sleepeth!?" Choco saw Tseng standing looking groggy.

"Do you mind? We're trying to get to sleep." Tseng then left hitting several objects on the way out.

Choco couldn't stand living with these people for another day, he had to escape, but it wouldn't be easy. He would need to wait for the opportune moment, it would all depend on whether or not the Turks got a job today. If he could convince them all to go, there would only be Kairi left to guard the house, then he could convince her to join him and help rule the world. Choco could envision it just like in his dreams, he and his brethren uprising and claiming their revenge on everyone who played Final Fantasy.

They would seek out all who made them undergo the evil mini-games which involved them doing various stupid things, FF7: Racing to get a gold Chocobo, FF8: Being used as slaves, FF9: Reduced to finding treasures and then there was FF10: Training a Chocobo to become the worst sort of slave imaginable.

_Sooneth, world, soon!_

* * *

Morning had come, the Turks would have gotten a better nights sleep if it wasn't for a certain Chocobo laughing like the maniac he was. They did the usual things in the morning, prepare breakfast, eat breakfast, Reno would sacrifice a chicken to the dark chicken gods, Rude brushing his 'invisible' hair which left a lot of scratches on his bald head, Kairi was watching some more cartoon shows and Tseng was reading the newspaper, Elena was applying her make-up and other such girl things.

Choco phased through the floor with a giant grin plastered on his face, he was trying to hide the fact that he was going to stage a cunning plan.

"Good morningth everyone!" He spoke in a really happy tone which wasn't like him at all.

Everyone par Kairi who was too busy watching the teletubies being hunted down by a random Velociraptor, another glorious victory over the idiotic pointless shows, had turned around to look at their happy peaceful friend who was more likely to pull out a mini-gun to shoot up everything in site.

"Why are you so happy?" Reno who had just finished sacrificing a chicken asked his arch-nemesis.

"I've decided to give up my world domination plans and have decided to look after the house with you's." Choco hadn't broken his stupid grin.

"That's nice of you, but how do we know you aren't hiding a mini-gun under those wings of yours?" Tseng was looking at both of Choco's wings.

"Liketh I said, I have given up my evil ways." _Oh godeth I can't believe I am reducing myself to this..._

"Well if you want to make yourself useful then-"

Suddenly the chimes rang, telling everyone that a customer had walked into the house, he wore blue robes which had at the bottom a strange pattern to them. He had a green waist cloth, by the looks of it, around his waist, his robe was open a bit revealing his chest which had two tattoos on. He had long blue nails, and a tattoo on his forehead which covered the forehead with two lines going down past his eyes, the most striking feature however was his hair. It was blue and split off into two spikes, with a bit coming forward, this must have required a lot of hair gel.

"Hello good people, may you be the Turks?" He spoke in a rather weird voice which would have resulted in Reno yelling 'queer' but due to his sacrifice, was able to control himself.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am Seymour Guado." At this a thousand FF10 fans screamed at the top of their lungs in pure terror and annoyance.

"Well Mr Guado, what can we do for you today?" Tseng replied hoping to get some business today.

"Yes you see I need to get to the Zanarkand ruins and _become one with SIN! Then all shall perish, you will be free from life!!_" Seymour's voice had dropped to a more decent to listen too evil villain voice.

Everyone was staring at Seymour, he was now holding his hand in a crushing motion, he looked scary and ready to kill. Well, at least he would have, but thanks to Choco who pulled out a random missile launcher, blew Seymour to tiny bits.

"I WILL RETURN! I ALWAYS BLOODY DO!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Seymour was dead (again...) but as usual, he will return due to his annoyingness.

"Well thanks to Choco, we stopped a villain and lost a job, now what?" Tseng replied while looking at the remains of Seymour.

Then another customer had walked into the house, it was more like three young woman, at this Reno and Rude's jaws dropped and starred at their beauty. One was wearing a revealing white top with a strange looking 'J' and had the worlds longest pony tail, the other one looked half way to dead, she wore black top, gloves, boots and shorts, the last was wearing near to nothing, only a bikini and shorts with strange looking gloves that went up her arms, she also possessed a lot of hair.

"Are you the Turks?" The one with the long pony tail spoke.

"Yes...?"

"We need a job done." The bikini wearer spoke.

"If it's making love to you, HELL YES!!" Reno exclaimed staring at the blonde haired biking wearer.

"..." Was her reply.

"Ignore the fool, yes we are." Tseng said trying not to lose any more customers to either Choco's evilness or Reno being a moronic moogle.

"Well, we need you to help us find a sphere." The black wearing woman said.

"Um, okay why?"

"Our airship got shot down by a squirrel."

"...Right, er what are your names?" Rude asked.

"I'm Yuna, this is Rikku and Paine."

Choco stared at the females, he scanned their vital signs and determined that these pests could prove to be his salvation. If they needed the Turks help, he could guard the house and force Kairi to fight in his army. It was perfect, although no one knows how one can determine this by scanning one's vital signs.

"So you need us to take you there?" Tseng asked hoping today would prove to be profitable.

"Yes but _we need all of you_." Choco had used his mind control powers on Yuna to say what he wanted. He placed his wings on his head and gave a funny stare at her, mimicking psychic powers.

"Is it that bad to find a sphere?" Elena found it hard to believe that it would require all of the Turks to handle this.

"No it's _really hazardous, you never know where that squirrel could be..._" Choco was having the time of his life, he loved to mess with human minds.

Reno heard slight giggling from him Choco and turned to face him, Choco was rocking back and forth on his feet and humming the Final Fantasy theme. Reno quirked an eyebrow at him before turning back to look at Rikku's highly revealing body. When Choco sensed there was no one looking, he assumed the mind control position and look and continued to tamper with their minds.

"...Okay. So how much are you willing to pay us?" Tseng wanted a nice sum of money for this.

"We'll pay you _with our bodies._" Rikku and Paine looked at Yuna with a worried look. Choco on the other was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"Let me say it Yunie. Like she was saying we'll pay in _hot mad sex!_" Choco was snorting at this, this was absolutely fantastic.

"SWEET!!" Reno and Rude high fived each other, at last they would get laid. Tseng was getting worried about the behaviour of these three women, he decided after much thought that they would help, but they must be paid in munny.

"All right Choco, we are, for some reason, leaving you in charge. Keep Kairi safe, and don't try to free the slaves!" Tseng was pointing at Choco, he knew what he was like when he was alone.

"Do not worryeth at all. The girl and the houseth are safeth with me." Choco stood in a soldier stance.

Tseng patted Choco on the beak before climbing on board their gummi ship, the Turkmobile, Tseng regretted letting Reno call dibs on the naming of their ship. It then after several attempts to start, kicked in and flew off into space, Choco was dancing on the spot saying 'yes yes YES!' a lot. After years of effort, he finally was rid of the cursed Turks, he then pulled out a small device labelled 'The explosive fairy bomb'.

"Hehehe! EAT THIS CHICKEN WORSHIPPERS!" Choco pressed the big shiny red button which resulted in the ship exploding in a huge ball of pixie dust.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!" Choco started to run around the field laughing like a psycho. He eventually ran into a randomly placed lamppost.

After several minutes he went back in the house stealthily, he tip toed on his wings and feet in a rather stupid manner. Kairi was happily watching as Tinky-Winky was running around the cursed house that once held the vile demon spawn known as the teletubbies. He ran in every direction, finding the remains of his stupid friends, he backed into a dark corner where he kept repeating.

"I can't die! What about our fans!?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FANS!" Kairi wanted so much for the monster to be torn to shreds.

Then out of the shadow emerged the Jurassic Park Velociraptor, it walked slowly up to its prey before speaking in a British accent.

"Well old bean, I say that this is going to be the end of your cursed show. Mmm-yes."

The Velociraptor pounced for the teletubby as Tinky-Winky screamed at the top of his voice.

"Kill him! KILL HIM!!" Kairi was on the edge of the seat, waiting for the killing blow when all of a sudden the channel changed to an ugly news presenter. '

We interrupt the following program to bring you this latest announcement.' The TV presenter then switched to a studio labelled 'the idiotic pointless news'. The news presenter then after looking at the TV screen for 5 minutes before bursting into mad laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" This repeated for several hours before he spoke again.

"Oh and today a chicken was found stealing from the bank." It showed a small chicken in a black and white top with a face mask on it, it was holding a gun at the shop owner.

"Oh come on! Who cares about the news?" Kairi hated the news with a burning passion. It prevented her from seeing the demise of the last of the teletubbies.

Choco on the other hand was staring at Reno's giant chicken statue; he loathed the thing so much that he wanted to destroy it with glee. This was one of the few relics of the dark chicken gods left in the world, destroying it would reduce their power greatly. This was the perfect opportunity, he left the kitchen, walked through the back door, picked up a wheelbarrow, went back into the kitchen and placed the giant chicken statue in it. The TV had gone back to the moment where the Velociraptor was an inch from the teletubby, it resumed with a lot of screaming and blood, Kairi was grinning happily at the vile mutations demise.

Choco on the other hand was wheeling the statue to the islands tallest mountain known as Mt Tall (how original). After 3 hours of hiking, he reached the top of the mountain, which turned out to be a volcano. He then picked up the statue with ease and threw it into the burning abyss. The statue slowly melted away, Choco had succeeded today.

* * *

When Choco returned home, all of the Turks were discussing something and more importantly, they were alive! Choco couldn't be believed his eyes, they were fine, well except for Yuna, Rikku and Paine who had become fairies from the pixie dust. They all turned to face Choco, they looked quite calm.

"Hello Choco, where've you been?" Tseng asked in a casual tone.

"Um, I wenteth for a hiketh up Mt Tall, thoughteth I could use the exercise."

"Well, we found the sphere, and this strange device." Elena held up a small silver box that had blast marks on.

"What's thatth?"

"It says, pixie bomb, any ideas how it got on board?" Reno was grinning at Choco's scared expression.

"D-Don't looketh at me..." Choco had feared he had been found out.

"Well, we found a card in the machine that reads:"

'_Dear Turks, by the time you read this messageth, the machineth to your left willeth let off a strange smell which will paralyse you in place. Then it will explodeth quite suddenly taking all of you witheth it. Farewell losers! _

_Yours sincerely _

_Overlord Choco_

Choco had a sweat drop running down his head, he prayed to any random god that was listening to cause something random to happen, and as fortune would have it, Kairi appeared with a puzzled look on her small face.

"Uh, what's 'pornography'? And why is there tons of it in Reno's bedroom?" Choco could kiss Kairi for such an excellent distraction.

"Reno...Is this true?" Tseng was staring at Reno with a dark look on his face.

"Okay, but I didn't mean for her to find it."

"Well done Reno, if Kairi becomes a stripper now, it will be your fault." Elena was furious at Reno's stupidity.

Choco was now enjoying seeing Reno being punished for nearly warping Kairi's young innocent mind, until he saw something in the kitchen. His heart stopped beating for a second at what he saw, there in its usual spot, was the statue of the giant chicken. It was staring at him with an evil look, it had red eyes and was smiling evilly at him. Choco shivered at the statue, cursed dark chicken gods, they were mocking him.

_Keep smiling you freaky chicken, just you wait._

* * *

**T: There you go, another funny chapter (I hope). **


	17. Chapter 17: Living with the Turks pt 3

**T: Here is the seventeenth chapter. Another humour part, hope you get a good laugh at it.**

* * *

Elena was sitting in the kitchen, like she would every other day, but something was bothering her. She was worried about Kairi, these cartoon shows and being around Reno and Choco, she feared they may be influencing her to become something like them. If that happened, Mickey would most likely kill them all, but what could she do.

Then Tseng came down the stairs wearing funny looking pyjamas, he was holding his stuffed moogle toy, which Choco on several occasions tried to destroy.

"Morning Elena..." He then went to get something out of the fridge.

He opened it to be greeted by a hundred chickens in the fridge, they had replaced all the food in the fridge. He closed it with a confused look, he went to the cereal cupboard to get something to eat. But like the fridge, the cereal had been replaced with chickens; all doing what chickens do best. He then had a look in the rest of the drawers and cupboards; all had chickens in them instead of the original occupants.

"Elena...when did these chickens get in the house?" Tseng asked looking at her with a worried look.

"Hmm, I think Reno would know something about this." Elena suggested.

"Reno! Get down here!" At the mention of his name, a cloud of smoke appeared, and out of it emerged Reno in his dark robes.

"What is it my children?" He spoke with a dark cult leader's voice.

"Why are there chickens all over the kitchen?" Tseng pointed to the sink where several chickens seemed to be climbing out of the drain.

"This house has been blessed by the dark chicken gods. Their minions are protecting us from all enemies." He had raised his arms into the sky.

"...By eating all the food in the house?"

"YES! Come my children!" At Reno's words, a million chickens appeared out of everything, the TV (which scared Kairi), they busted out of the sofa and other such furniture. Rude who had came down the stairs had chickens coming out of his ears and nose, which didn't seem to bother him.

Then another million chickens flew down the stairs all going 'buck buck' the usual chicken sound. They emerged out of the oven, fridge, they flew down the chimney and they even popped out of the picture frames that were around the place. Tseng had chickens coming out of his mouth and Elena had them coming out from her hair. Reno had held his arms out with a drunken smile on his face; chickens were sitting on his arms while he was just basking in the amount of chickens the dark chicken gods had given him control of.

During all this, a hero emerged from the basement with a tired look; Choco immediately woke up at the sound of millions of chickens and the mere sight of them. He had never seen so many chickens before in his life; he looked around to see just about everyone was covered in the birds par Reno who was just looking at all his children. Reno, upon noticing Choco, extended his arm and pointed at him.

"Un-believer!!" At this, the chickens stopped and turned to face Choco.

Choco did a really quick head count of the chicken army, there seemed to be at least 6,500,000, chickens in the room. The chickens eyes turned red as they looked at their sworn mortal enemy.

"KILL THE HERETIC!" At this, the chickens all moved into battle stances.

Choco knew that if he didn't stop the chickens here and now, they would cover the universe in poultry, this he couldn't allow. But his intentions weren't for the greater good, but for himself, he had no interest in saving the universe for he would one day lay siege upon it himself. He would need to slay the chickens before they mustered to full strength. He then pulled out a sword, it was Chococalibur, the legendary holy Chocobo sword, said to be past down to the chosen Chocobo who lead their race to a better tomorrow, the sword was adorned in ancient letters, the inscription read 'The ultimate blade!'. In his other hand, he held a mini-gun that was filled with anti-chicken rounds, the gun barrel on it was blessed with the infinity symbol. He took a glance around the room, eyeing the chickens, he was ready for battle.

After a gust of wind passed, Choco fired his mini-gun at vast amount of chickens, they all flew toward him going 'buck'. He slashed the chickens that were close to him with Chococalibur, blood and feathers staining the blade and floor, he did combinations of shooting and slashing. As he was slaying chickens, in the upper right corner of the screen appeared the words 'Deadly' which progressed in under a second to 'Smoking'. After he was being surrounded by chickens, he flew into the air, spinning around in 360, shooting all the chickens that were jumping on him. When he landed he pulled out another sword and put the mini-gun away, he then began to slash the chickens up with ease as his blades tore through the chickens.

There was only 3,762,965 chickens left, Choco didn't have time for this, so he called upon his hatred into himself. This increased the Chocobo's power by a tremendous amount as he was like a blur, he flew through the chickens slashing them with ease. One could call this art, after a while he called up all his power.

"Choco...BLAST!" Choco let off a huge explosion that killed all but 14 chickens.

The chickens looked at each other, wandering what to do, they suffered from the dreaded disease known as 'can't think smartly, only stupid'. Choco pulled out his mini-gun and quickly disposed of the remaining chickens. He looked at Reno's shocked face with a grin on his beak, Reno couldn't believe that the mighty chicken army had been crushed so easily.

"You think you've won? There's plenty more where they came from." A summoning symbol appeared behind Reno, the symbol resembled a chicken and called forth a billion chickens, all serving under Reno.

"Welleth that's fair. Now I haveth got to fighteth a billion of these things!" Choco charged at the chicken army again, determination burning in his eyes.

* * *

After 2 hours of fighting and bloodshed, Choco stood on a mountain of dead chickens. His sword was covered in blood and feathers; it even had a chickens head on the top of it. He panted heavily, Reno had summoned forth 6 extra waves of chickens, by the end of today he swore he would never look or eat another chicken ever again. Reno on the other hand was jumping up and down, he was furious at the fact Choco had managed to slay all of the dark chicken gods minions.

He was promised elite chicken warriors who 'supposedly' destroyed the Martians and several other alien races. Elena who had recovered from fainting from the fact chickens had came out of her hair had decided she was going to take Kairi someplace else. It seemed anywhere other than here would be safer. She got Kairi packing her stuff, Kairi was a little confused at first but after Elena explained that chances are she could become like Reno and Choco convinced her to go to a different home, where a family wouldn't kill her.

Elena discussed this with Tseng, he agreed understanding her reasons, the last thing Tseng needed was another Reno or Choco, he would miss Kairi, but this was for her own benefit. Elena planned to take Kairi to the mayor's house, she was on the phone to him shortly before leaving, he said he would love to take care of her. After an hour and a half worth of driving, she had arrived at the mayors mansion.

Kairi was in awe at the building, while not as big as Radiant Garden's castle, it was quite impressive. After walking through security and the halls of the mansion, they arrived at the mayors office. They walked in and introduced themselves.

"Hello Mr Mayor, I am Elena of the Turks, I have brought Kairi."

"Good, but you needn't introduce yourself Elena." The mayor turned around in his expensive wheelie chair.

"Gasp! President Rufus Shinra!? What are you doing here?" Elena was quite shocked to see her old former employer.

"I decided to degrade myself by telling the newspapers that I was Sephiroth and that I had called forth meteor. Oddly enough they took it quite seriously and kicked me off of our world, literally." Rufus explained how he ended up here to Elena for a few hours.

"So, this is Kairi, she's quite cute." Rufus got out of his chair and had a look at Kairi face to face.

"Um, hello Mr Rufus." Kairi smiled a little at her new father.

"Please, just dad or Rufus please. Anyway Elena, was Reno and Choco's behaviour that bad?"

"Yes, Reno was summoning forth his chicken army."

"Oh god, not again. I swear he's lost it. Anyway, don't worry, I will look after her." Rufus patted Kairi on the head.

* * *

Several hours later, Rufus had managed to get Kairi settled in, she was still nervous, but not like she was before. He had invited some of his friends he met a few years ago on the Island.

"Don't worry Kairi, these are good people, they both have sons as well." Kairi was dressed in her usual white dress which she brought over from Radiant Garden.

The door opened to reveal six people, four adults and two children. Rufus went over and welcomed his guests, Kairi was looking at the two boys. One of them was taller and had short silver hair, she found that to be quite funny looking, the other was a little shorter than the silver haired boy, he had blue eyes and short brown hair. For some reason, she kind of liked the look of the brown haired boy, he seemed nice.

"Kairi, these are my friend's sons. This is Sora, and the taller one is Riku. Say hello." Rufus was smiling at Kairi's nervousness.

"H-hi, I am Kairi." She extended her hand for them to shake.

"Hi Kairi, I'm Sora." Sora shook Kairi's hand. _She looks kind of cute._

"I am Riku, slayer of mighty beasts!!" He did a hero pose which caused Sora to shake his head at, Kairi giggled a little at his actions.

The parents were observing their kids as they seemed to become quick friends. Rufus noticed that Kairi kept looking at Sora and vice versa, he gave a small chuckle. She was only four and had a crush on someone.

_Hmm hmm, young love. How cute._

Little did Sora, Riku and Kairi know that from that day forth, they would be together to the end. They had no idea of what was to happen ten years later, the journey that would put their friendship to the test and change their lives from ordinary kids. But it didn't end there, their journey had only just begun...

* * *

**T: Yep, as you can see, that's the end of the past events. From now on, it's all about after Kingdom Hearts 2. Also I thought I would throw in a bit SoKai.  
**

**T: But do not fret, this isn't the end of the Turks (for those who like them) they will return.**

**T: Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: The start of a new adventure

**T: Here's the next chapter, not very long but still good.**

* * *

11 years later, after the fall of Xemnas and Organization XIII, our heroes were back on Destiny Islands 11 years later, after the fall of Xemnas and Organization XIII, our heroes were back on Destiny Islands. It had been 3 months since Sora and Riku had defeated Xemnas and his lackeys, everything was slowly settling down. There was no Heartless and Nobodies, just peace amongst the worlds.

As for our heroes, when they returned home were greeted with giant hugs from their friends and family. When Rufus asked where they had been, they told them everything from the night of the storm to when Sora and Riku were fighting Xemnas by themselves. Rufus intended to give them a banquet and announce them as heroes of Destiny Islands, but they declined his offer saying they didn't want that sort of attention.

Riku was sitting on the small islands where he, Sora and Kairi would play when they were younger. It felt strange to him, before he always talked about getting off of the islands and discovering other worlds with his friends, but now he was kind of happy to be back. After all that happened during his adventure, he realised just how much he missed this place, just the calm water and the wind, no Heartless, and no Maleficent.

Sora had just arrived on the islands; he too wanted to see if anything was different here. He saw Riku on the small tree where the paopu fruits were, he looked like he was in deep thought, Sora decided he would leave him be for now. He then saw the small opening to the secret place; he felt a sudden urge to go in to see if anything was different. He crawled through the opening to the small cave; it was a lot harder now that he was taller.

He walked down the small tunnel to the main cave. The door was still there, untouched; he gave it a small glare before turning his attention to the drawings. These were drawn by him and Kairi, some by Riku but mainly with Kairi, a smile appeared on his face as he recalled drawing these when they were four.

_Hmm, it's been years since we drew these. She was always the better artist._

Sora continued to run his hand along the drawings until he came to a certain drawing he couldn't forget. It was of him and Kairi, they had drawn themselves, this was one of their last drawings before they turned five. Sora recalled the addition he made to it, he had drawn himself giving Kairi a paopu fruit. He really liked her when he was younger and now that he was older, it had turned into something stronger, although he wouldn't admit. But then he saw something that wasn't there a year ago, Kairi was giving him a paopu back, his eyebrows raised in shock.

_D-did Kairi draw this? I...I..._

He was rather surprised, he was never good at telling if girls liked him more than a friend. A big grin made its way across Sora's face, he felt like the happiest guy on earth.

* * *

Kairi was walking along the beach on the other side of the island they used to play on. It turned out that the raft had been destroyed when the Heartless came. The main reason she was on the island was that she was practicing her fighting technique, she had managed to kill several Heartless in The World That Never Was but she wasn't as experienced as Sora and Riku with it. She had considered asking Sora to teach her how to use it correctly.

She decided to take a rest and let her feet cool off in the water, she was about to take her shoes off when she saw a bottle of all things in the water. She went over to it and picked it up; when she did she saw what looked like Mickey's symbol on the letter.

_Could this be from the king? I better show this to the others._

Kairi then ran off to the other side of the island where she thought Sora and Riku would be.

* * *

Riku was sitting on the paopu tree he and the others used to sit on every day when the sun was setting, it was the best place on the islands to see the sunset, nothing to ruin the view at all, no buildings or noise. Sora was running along the wooden bridge that lead from the shack to the small little island, when he got to the tree, he hopped over it and rested against it with his arms behind his head. He too came to watch the sunset.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku said to Sora.

"Nope. Nothing will."

"What a small world." Riku replied. Sora felt like singing 'it's a small world after all' but resisted that urge.

"But, part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah." The two remained silent for a few seconds before Sora thought about something.

"Hey Riku, what do you think it was? The door to the Light?" It had been bothering him since he came back.

Riku hopped off the tree chuckling lightly, he then pointed at Sora's chest.

"This."

"...This?" Sora looked down toward the spot where Riku pointed at, his heart.

"Yeah, it's always closer than you think." Sora smiled realising what he meant.

"Sora! Riku!" Sora turned to see Kairi running along the bridge towards them.

"What is it?" He saw Kairi holding something in her hands. Once Kairi caught her breath she held out what it was.

"Look!" In her hand was the bottle she found on the beach, it had the kings symbol on it.

"From the king!" Sora took the bottle from her hand and emptied its contents.

The letter landed in Sora's hands and began reading it to himself, Riku and Kairi looked at the letter as well, Kairi was worried that the king might need Sora to go on another adventure, she couldn't bear the idea of being left alone again.

_Hiya fellas!_

_It's me Mickey, it's been a few months since you've been home and I must say, you thoroughly deserve a holiday. So, I'd like to invite you to come to Disney Castle where we can all see each other again. Donald and Goofy have missed you Sora, also there's something I would like to discuss with you three, it's really important so get here as soon as you can._

_Your friend, Mickey Mouse._

The trio looked at each other with smiles on their faces, a holiday at Disney Castle. This really sounded good, but Kairi couldn't help but wonder what the king wanted to discuss with them.

"Cool! We get to go to Disney Castle!" Sora was jumping up and down like a child.

"Typical of you Sora, always getting easily excited about nothing." Riku couldn't help but laugh at his hyper friend.

"I wonder what the king wants to speak with us about?"

"Don't worry Kairi. I'm sure it's nothing bad." The moment Sora said that a dark wind blew across the islands, lightning was raining down from the heavens.

This got everyone on their toes, Kairi grabbed onto Sora's arm which caused him to blush slightly before looking at the clouds. One of the lightning bolts hit the beach below them. In the place of the lighting stood an armoured figure, he looked right at Sora, Riku and Kairi. His armour looked ancient and radiated a light that helped him stand out in the dark, his cloak blew in the wind. Sora and Riku summoned forth their Keyblade's and took battle stances.

"Who are you!?" Sora yelled at the armoured figure.

"...At last. I have found you princess." The knight looked directly at Kairi.

* * *

**T: A cliff hanger, anyone care to guess who it is?**

**T: Next update pretty soon.**


	19. Chapter 19: Surprising events

**T: Here's the next chapter, fighting and humour in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter, some more Sokai as well.**

* * *

Kairi looked at the armoured figure, she was slightly scared and drew out her Keyblade; this thing knew she was a princess of Kairi looked at the armoured figure, she was slightly scared and drew out her Keyblade; this thing knew she was a princess of heart. The knight looked at the other two for a brief second before laughing. This had gotten Sora and Riku angry.

"What's so funny?" Riku didn't like this person's attitude.

"I thought that the princess here would be guarded by elite warriors, not some silly teenagers." The knight chuckled a bit more.

"Hmph, well we've taken out villains that have threatened to steal our hearts and tried to conquer the universe, for mere 'teenagers', and we saved the worlds from being consumed by the darkness!" Sora didn't like the idea of being referred to as a simple teenager.

"Hmm-Hmmm. If you say so." The knight drew out his sword, it materialised in Oblivions style, Sora would have been able to recognise it anywhere.

"Let's see if you can fight as good as you boast." The knight then rushed toward Sora and Riku.

They jumped back a bit leading him from Kairi who was trying to get the courage to fight this new foe, but she couldn't, she felt so helpless as she saw Sora and Riku attacking the knight who easily blocked their attacks and sent them flying all over the place. The knight seemed to fight like an angered demon, his strikes were hard and fast, he was only using one hand as well. He would block and then counter, he jumped over one of Riku's attacks and kicked him in the face, Riku flew back a bit before recovering and standing up. Sora rushed in and landed heavy strikes on the knight, he managed to get a crack in his armour.

At this the knight looked at the crack in his armour, it had been years since a crack stained his armour. He looked up at Sora and gave a small chuckle and applause.

"Hmm, you're pretty good. But now the fun is over, prepare yourself!"

The knight then began to hit with faster strikes and had thrown in some magic spells. Sora managed to reflect most of them while Riku used his Dark Shield spell. They then looked at each other and nodded, they both charged at him and started to attack, they were using their limit attack. They managed to get a few hits on him with the combo, but when they went to use 'All's end', the knight sent forth two giant fireballs and stopped the attack.

Kairi could only stare at this, she tried to move but something seemed to restrict her, freezing her to the spot. Sora and Riku tried a different tactic. Sora attacked from the front getting the knights attention while Riku rushed in from behind him readying for a strong attack on his head. Sora's diversion seemed to be working until Riku was a few centimetres from the knight; the knight had quickly turned around and grabbed Riku by the head. He held him in the air for a brief moment before slamming him hard into the ground. After this he kicked Sora in the gut, which sent him flying into the shack. Sora grunted trying to get back up, but the recent attack had winded him, plus it didn't help he hadn't fought for a while. The knight then slowly approached Kairi who was glaring at him.

"Princess, you will come with me now!" The knight went over to Kairi.

She tried to swing toward him, but he merely grabbed the blade and threw it into the ocean. He grabbed her by her hair and started to drag her along the sand. Sora managed to get up and rushed toward the knight. He threw Kairi away and grabbed Sora by the throat. He was tightening his grip on his throat, behind his helmet he was smirking.

"Pathetic...you are so pathetic. How could you save anyone." The knight threw Sora away and started to chant strange words.

Sora being driven with determination used Curaga and began to run at the knight. The knight made a grabbing motion with his hand at Sora's chest, Sora dropped to the ground, his heart felt like it was being torn out. Around the knights hand was dark energy, he was using one of the powers he learned looking for the princess.

"I guess you're wondering, what the pain is you're feeling? I'll tell you. The pain you're feeling is the pain when someone is about to have their heart torn out of their body." Sora was on the floor with his hands covering his heart, he could feel it being forced out of place.

"Stop it!! You're hurting him!!" Kairi had gotten back up when she saw Sora being killed.

"That's the idea..." The knight focused more energy into his hand.

Kairi could feel herself getting angrier at the knight; at this a heavenly aura appeared around her. The knight looked at Kairi; if one could see his face he would have a confused look.

"What are you doing?" He sounded a bit worried when her eyes seemed to glow a light blue.

Then a huge shockwave came from Kairi which sent the knight flying into the wall, the blast was of pure light. When the knight got on his feet, he could feel his energy slipping and his skin felt like it was on fire. He noticed that a pair of heavenly wings were behind her, her hair blew with an otherworldly wind and her eyes were a bright blue, the heavenly aura remained around her.

"Argh...Holy? So...it looks like...you're power has awakened." He was glaring through his helmet at her. Kairi was getting ready to send forth another shockwave when the knight teleported away, his voice echoed on the winds

"I will let you run free for now...but know this princess. We know where you are now, and the next time we meet, you, and your friends will not be so lucky the next time". Kairi then collapsed on the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora tried as hard as he could to stand and run over to her.

He went up to her and tried to shake her a bit, he felt her breathing on his fingers. He gave a small smile of relief, she was okay. It was during this he noticed how much Kairi had grown up over the year, he liked it how she let her hair grow a little longer, he was quite drawn to her face, she looked awfully cute when she was asleep.

"Snap out of it lover boy." Sora turned his head to Riku who had managed to stand up and give a cocky smile.

Sora blushed at Riku's comment, he felt Kairi stirring. She opened her eyes to see Sora above her; she gave a weak smile before rubbing her head with her hand.

"What happened? Where's that guy gone?" Kairi looked around to see no sign of him.

"Looks like he left, I wonder why he didn't kill us when he had the chance." Riku had managed to get to where they were.

The trio then began to think briefly on this knight, they knew for sure that he was evil and that he possessed formidable fighting skills. Sora had faced many enemies in his adventures, but this knight was by the hardest of them all, he admitted he was more of a challenge than even Sephiroth.

"Wait, how did that thing know Kairi was a princess?" Sora looked at Riku to see if he would know.

"How should I know? But I say we get to Disney Castle first, Mickey might know more about them." Riku hoped that Mickey would be able to tell them more of this new foe.

But what he saw right now made him smile, Kairi was staring at Sora with a loving expression, Sora turned down to see Kairi's face and couldn't help but stare at her too. Riku smiled to himself and decided to leave the two love birds alone, until he remembered a vital detail.

"Um guys, how do we get to Disney Castle?" At this Sora and Kairi snapped out of their little trance and looked at Riku with questionable looks.

"Ummm..."

"I think I know someone who could." Sora and Riku turned their attention to Kairi.

* * *

"CHICKENS!!" Elena was in the midst of having a shower until the water changed to chickens coming out of the shower head.

"Yes...my children have returned..." Reno had his power drunken face on again as the chicken army was once again flooding the house. Choco was dealing with the vast amount of chickens while Rude was rigging the Dark Chicken God statue to blow with no chance of coming back. Tseng had fallen under the number of chickens and Elena was trying to get rid of the chickens on her body.

"Hurryeth up!" Choco had dealt with this annoying chicken army just about everyday since Kairi left.

"I'm trying!!" Rude was tampering with a new bomb he made specifically for this event.

That was until a chicken appeared to his left holding a 40ft magnum.

"Do you feel lucky...punk?" The chicken spoke in a Clint Eastwood voice.

Rude picked up the chicken and ate it in one bite, he returned to setting the bomb to blow the second he pushed the detonate button.

"It's ready!" He and Choco leapt into the air and detonated the dreaded chicken statue.

The statue blew in a huge explosion, the chickens vanished in a 'poof' cloud and Reno lost his powers. He fell to the ground cursing them for destroying the statue. Then three teenagers walked in seeing blood and feathers all over the house, Sora and Riku stared at the house, as for Kairi she simply smiled.

"Hello again guys." Everyone turned to see Kairi at the front door.

"Kairi?" Tseng who had resurrected himself stood up and looked at Kairi with a shocked face.

"Hello again." Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"How've you been, when was the last time I saw you?" Tseng gave Kairi a hug before everyone started to ask her how she was.

They sat for several hours conversing about old times, Kairi had almost forgotten about Reno and Choco thanks to Rufus, which resulted in Choco adding Rufus's name to his 'kill first' list. She introduced them to Sora and Riku and told them about their journey a year ago. They then began to tell them that they needed to get to Disney Castle and fast.

"We'll take you there. Come on, we'll take the Turkmobile." Reno indicated to the giant gummi ship parked in their back garden.

"It's okay; I can pilot a gummi ship quite well." Sora didn't like the idea of Reno piloting it, until a gun in the shape of a chicken was pointed at his crotch.

"I said...get in!" Reno looked like he was a person you wouldn't want to anger.

They all boarded the gummi ship and took off towards Disney Castle. A new journey had begun, and this would be their hardest one yet.

* * *

It was the second day on board the Turkmobile, the Turks would usually do what they would do best and Riku decided to sleep most of the way there. Kairi was walking down the halls of the gummi ship, she had never been in one and always wondered what it would be like to travel through space. As she walked down the halls her mind was swimming with questions about her feelings for Sora.

_What's up with me? Every time I see him, I can't take my eyes off him. Before I always had a small crush on him but...It feels like it has become something different...something nicer._

As she was thinking she bumped into someone, as she looked up she saw Sora looking at her as well.

"S-sorry Kairi, I didn't see you there." Sora gave a small smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay, I should have been looking where I was going." Kairi returned the smile, she could feel a blush staining her cheeks.

The two just looked at each other for several minutes before, one of them spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hmm?" "Could you...show me how to fight?" Sora's expression changed from calm to a shocked one.

"Fight? Why?"

"Back on the islands, I felt helpless as I saw you and Riku fighting that knight. I don't want to be like that again!" She looked at him with a serious expression.

"Please, teach me how to fight." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Sora could feel his stomach flip and his heartbeat increase as he looked at Kairi's face, he couldn't resist.

"Umm, okay. But it's tiring work."

"I don't mind." The two smiled at each other before walking down to the training room. Little did they know that Riku had watched the whole event.

_Hmm, hmm. Go Sora! I knew he had it in him, now he just he needs to say how he feels for her and everything will be well._ He then after waiting a few minutes decided to follow them to find out if everything would go well.

* * *

**T: There we are, hope you are liking the story so far since I haven't had much feedback apart from SunflowerWielder who has given me feedback on all of my chapters.**

**T: Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20: Memories and new discoveries

**T: Chapter 20 has arrived and is ready for your viewing pleasure, this chapter is serious with a nice touch of humour to lighten the mood. **

* * *

Sora and Kairi walked down the hall that lead to the training arena, Kairi felt a little nervous about two things, one she was never the best when it came to fighting and this was the first time that she and Sora were alone after a full year. Sora was almost thinking the same, he hadn't spent any time with just Kairi in a whole year, and it made him quite nervous. The two teenagers would every now and then look at each other, they would smile and look away.

_She certainly has changed over the year, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen...did I just think that, calm down Sora._ Sora couldn't go two minutes without looking at her, he hoped he wasn't freaking her out or anything like that.

After 5 minutes of walking, they arrived at the training room, it was quite a large room, it had numerous weapons ranging from swords to guns, there was a marking board to the left where a battle record was made, the score read

_Choco: 1,000,999,548 Reno : -1,000_

Kairi giggled at the scores before turning to look at Sora, he was looking at the different weapons, he had picked up a sword and swung it around. Kairi could tell that he had become quite experienced with a blade, unlike when they were younger, he could only do so many moves.

_I hope he goes easy on me._

Sora felt a pair of eye's on him and turned around to see Kairi looking at him, she quickly smiled at him before walking over to him.

"You sure you want to train Kairi? It can be quite exhausting the first time." Sora was a bit worried for Kairi.

"Yes, and don't try to talk me out of it." She gave him a stern look before smiling.

"Okay, erm, do you have your Keyblade?"

"Yes, just wait. I'm not as experienced as you when it comes to summoning it." Kairi stretched out her hand and called forth her Keyblade. When it appeared, something seemed different. It appeared in a heavenly light and gave off a slight sound that would give anyone goosebumps. Sora stared at the Keyblade Kairi had called forth, Kairi gasped at it as well. It wasn't the Keyblade Riku gave her, it was something else all together.

"K-Kairi...where did you get that Keyblade?" Sora was amazed at the Keyblade.

"I don't know I have never seen anything like it before." While Kairi looked at the Keyblade, a shooting pain went through her brain.

"Ngh!" She dropped to her knees, she dropped the Keyblade and was holding the sides of her head.

"KAIRI!!" Sora knelt down to her and tried to look in her face.

Kairi's brain hurt so much it felt like it was going to explode. She could see images flashing in her mind, like a projector. She could see a town and a castle, in the air were battleships that resembled dragons. She could see a giant creature with wings standing over the castle. More and more kept appearing until she fainted in Sora's arms.

"Kairi! Kairi, wake up! Please!!" Sora was trying his hardest not to cry, he was scared for her.

Then the door opened to reveal Riku who heard Sora's yelling, he saw Kairi lying unconscious in Sora's arms. He rushed over to them to see Sora shedding a few tears.

"Sora, what happened?" Riku looked between Sora and Kairi.

"I-I don't know, she just..." Sora couldn't explain what happened but he did look at Kairi's Keyblade. Riku followed his eye's to see a Keyblade lying on the ground.

"What's that?"

"Kairi's Keyblade, I think. She called it forth before falling unconscious."

"...We're nearly at Disney Castle, take her to her room and look after her." Riku helped Sora take Kairi to her room. Sora hoped Mickey might know something about this.

* * *

The gummi ship had landed in the castle's main hangar, it had undergone some improvements over the last few months, it was more spacious and contained several gummi ships. Sora and Riku were the first emerge from the ship, Sora held Kairi in his arms bridal style. Riku silently chuckled at the sight, but knew this wasn't the time for this, he was carrying Kairi's Keyblade in a sheath he managed to find on board the ship. The Turks came out next arguing about why Choco had sabotaged the fridge to explode spreading chocolate sauce all over the kitchen.

Mickey saw Sora and Riku with Kairi, his face turned from a happy smiling to a concerned face when he saw Kairi looking unconscious. He rushed over to them to find out what happened.

"Sora, Riku, glad to see you again!" Mickey gave a smile to both of them before turning his attention to Kairi.

"What happened to her?"

"Sora..." Riku looked at Sora. "We, went to practice our fighting techniques. Kairi asked me too, we went to train when she called forth a Keyblade I haven't seen before. She then fell to her knees before fainting." Mickey looked worried at Sora's words.

"What did the Keyblade look like?" At the king's words, Riku pulled out Kairi's Keyblade and showed it to Mickey.

"GASP!" Mickey had nearly forgotten about this Keyblade, he could recognise it easily.

"What is it?" Sora could tell Mickey knew something.

"It looks like I have quite a bit of explaining to do. Sora, could you take Kairi to the guest bedrooms, we've had them ready for your arrival. Just go up the northern stairs at the entrance to castle, it's the second floor. If you get lost just ask for directions." Mickey watched as Sora walked off with Kairi before turning to Riku.

"Hello your majesty." Riku gave a quick bow before Mickey.

"Please, Riku, call me Mickey. I don't like being called that by friends." Mickey's smile returned.

"Okay, Mickey. How have thing's been?"

"Good, good. How did you get here?"

"The crazy bunch over there." Riku pointed towards the Turks who looked like they were strangling each other apart from Choco who was eyeing the place up. Mickey went over to them before they killed themselves, it had been an extremely long time since Mickey and Turks met. Riku grinned before walking up the stairs from the hangar to outside, he had never seen Mickey's home before.

* * *

"Argh, why can't the guestrooms be on the bottom floor!?" Sora had been searching for the bedrooms for what felt like years, it had been an hour since he arrived and he had no idea where to go. Sora looked around before seeing what looked like a wizard with a hat and robes to match. He thought he would ask him/her for directions.

"Excuse me...could you tell me where the guestrooms are?" The wizard turned around.

"Sure, they are just up to your – SORA!?"

"DONALD!?" The two friends looked at each before bursting out loud laughing.

"How've you been?" Sora was glad to see Donald again.

"Great, Daisy has been ordering me around so much I could faint." Donald then noticed who was resting in Sora's arms.

"Hehehehe! Did you sweep her off her feet Sora?" Donald was beginning his famous snickering, he loved what he was seeing.

Sora realised what he was talking about before laughing nervously, he then told Donald what had happened on board the Turkmobile, Donald laughed at the name of the gummi ship.

"Any idea what caused her to faint?" Donald was looking serious now.

"Not a clue, but the King seemed to know something." He then felt Kairi stirring in his arms; she rubbed her head against his neck causing him to blush slightly, Donald snickering quietly at the sight.

"Mmmm...Sora? Where are we?" Kairi looked around a little before noticing Donald.

"Hello there Donald, nice to see you again." Kairi smiled at the small duck before turning to see Sora's blushing face.

"Are you okay Sora? Your face is red." Kairi had no idea of why his face was bright red.

"Um, yeah. Anyway can you walk?" "I think I can." Sora slowly let Kairi down on her feet, she wobbled a little but Sora caught her before she fell.

Donald smiled at the sight of Kairi and Sora in each other's arms, they looked like a couple. After a few minutes Kairi managed to stand on her feet and was feeling fine. Sora told Kairi what had happened and why they were currently lost.

"Well, seeing as though you're well Kairi, should we go find Riku and the king?"

"Yeah sure, let's find them Sora. Are you coming with us Donald?" Kairi looked down at the duck.

"Of course, you'll need someone to prevent you getting lost in here again." Donald finished his sentence looking at Sora who was whistling nervously.

* * *

Mickey and Riku were in the throne room talking about what happened during the months they hadn't seen each other. The Turks were feasting on the buffet while Choco was hiding on one of the statues near the throne; he was assembling a sniper rifle.

"This timeth, I will get you." He had finished assembling the rifle and was now aiming at Mickey's head.

"Just standeth still you mouseth." He had him in his sights, nothing was blocking him, until the doors opened and in walked Sora, Kairi and Donald.

This startled him and as a result, fired a bullet into Reno's giant sandwich, the bullet replaced all the meat and veggies in it. Reno bit through the sandwich without realising he was eating a bullet instead of ham.

"Whateth the hell?" Choco raised an eye brow at this strange event.

"Ah, Kairi! Are you feeling better now?" Mickey walked up to Kairi giving her a hug.

"I am now, how've you been?"

"Just good. Kairi, do you know what caused you to faint on board the gummi ship?" Mickey didn't like asking this question, but he needed to know.

"Well, when I called forth the Keyblade...I saw several events..." Kairi looked like she was deep in thought.

"Yes..."

"I saw...several battleships...a city was in flames...and I saw what looked like a creature behind the castle. It had wings, now that I think about it...it looked more like a walking fortress than a creature. That's all I can remember..." Kairi had her hand on her head, tapping it as if it would help.

"...Alexander..." These words escaped Mickey's mouth and had caught the attention of Sora, Kairi, Donald and Riku who had just overheard what was going on.

"What's an 'Alexander' Mickey?" Riku asked with a puzzled face.

"Alexander, otherwise known as 'The Holy Guardian', is one of the legendary summons. He possesses great power, capable of destroying the strongest of foes, there's a passage in the book of summon magic about it."

"What does it say?" Kairi was eager to learn about this Alexander.

"_The great guardian, Alexander. The champion of the Holy Light, is said to appear at the call of one who possess a pure heart. He will banish all Darkness, and those who are enslaved by it with his wings of light. He shall unleash his judgement upon all evildoers and restore balance..._" Mickey had recalled most of the text from the book.

"...Anything else?" Sora felt as if there should be more.

"If there is...I seriously can't remember..." At hearing Mickey's words, everyone developed a disappointed look.

Choco on the other hand was holding onto a banner and getting ready to shoot Mickey in the head, again. He lined him up, it seemed as if he would finally kill him until.

"Hello everybody!" Goofy had opened the doors wide open and was waving his hand. The shockwave from the doors hitting the wall was quite strong since Choco fell and landed in the buffet table sending food all over the place, Tseng had grabbed Choco and began to slap him repeatedly across the beak.

"You all must be tired, why don't you get some sleep. I will tell you everything tomorrow." And so everyone went to their rooms and tried to get some sleep, tomorrow would reveal all it would seem about Kairi's past.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning; everyone was happily asleep, Riku happily snoring while Sora seemed to be quite calm. Kairi on the other hand was restless, she had tried several times to get to sleep, but couldn't, there was too much on her mind.

_Alexander? Why does that name seem very familiar to me? And what are these memories I keep seeing. Are they from my childhood, before I was on the Islands with Sora and Riku?_

Kairi sighed heavily before trying to get to sleep again, but a few minutes later, she heard something. Her eyes darted open, she looked around to see if anyone was there.

"_Hello Kairi." _Kairi turned around to see a blonde haired girl wearing a white dress.

"Namine?" Kairi could recognise her Nobody anywhere.

"How are you feeling?" She sat down on her bed with a concerned look.

"Sigh, okay, in a way." Kairi then told Namine everything, from the knight appearing to finding out about this Alexander may have a connection to her past.

"...Alexander you say?" Namine looked slightly surprised.

"Yes, do know what it is?"

"No, but I recall hearing the name when I was with the Organization, I remember Xemnas saying something about Alexander...but I can't remember much, sorry." She gave a sheepish smile to Kairi.

"It's okay..."

"So..."

"So...?" Kairi could see that Namine was up to no good.

"What's going on with you and Sora?" Namine had a cheeky smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! I now the way you look at him, you like him more than a friend." Namine could see everything Kairi could.

"Please, not now. Maybe some other ti-" Kairi stopped at the sound of a voice.

"Kairi?" Namine didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"Do you hear that?" Namine listened carefully, it sounded like someone was singing.

"What is that...?" Kairi got out of bed and went to find out. Namine had merged with Kairi again.

Kairi walked down the halls and stairs of Disney Castle, her only clue was the sound of the singing growing louder. She got nervous as parts of the song sounded familiar to her, she couldn't make it out, but some part of her recognised it. She kept following the sound until she was standing outside the doors to the throne room. '

_Kairi...do you think we should get someone else?' _Namine was now slightly worried.

_No, this I feel I have to do on my own..._

Kairi opened the doors to the throne room, the music seemed to be more gentle. She walked forward and as she did, she felt as if someone or something was calling her. She walked closer to the throne before it moved to right, revealing a passageway into a secret room. Kairi walked down the stairs, almost ignoring Namine's pleads to stop now and turn back. After walking down the stairs, she gasped at what she saw, it was a giant sphere, and inside it was a magical energy that would protect any world it was on from the forces of Darkness.

She walked closer to it; the music seemed to be getting louder and easier to understand, it sounded like it was in another language. When she was near the sphere, she thought she could sense something in it apart from the energy.

'_Kairi, please stop now before something bad happens!'_ Namine didn't like where this was going.

Kairi placed her hand on the sphere, when she touched it, the green energy inside turned to a holy light. It began to circle within the sphere faster and faster, then the sphere seemed to open up like a flower. Kairi stood back a bit as the energy brightened the room up, it began to swirl around a small light that was in the middle. Kairi tried to see what it was, she then felt a familiar feeling strike her, it was the same when the knight was killing Sora. She felt a heavenly aura appear around her, wings sprouted from her back and her eyes turned into a pure blue. She felt herself rise as the energy began to circle her and the small light; it went faster making an otherworldly noise, the room was so bright that it could blind someone.

During this Minnie had sensed this and told Mickey about it, he had gotten Sora and Riku. They ran into the Hall of the Cornerstone to see heavenly light all over the place, Sora was looking at Kairi who was suspended in the air, it looked like the she and the small piece of light were coming together. Sora went to try and get her but was stopped by Riku.

"Riku! Let me go, I have to save her!" Sora tried to remove Riku's hand from his shoulder, but with no luck.

"Just hold on Sora..." Riku pointed towards Kairi.

They all looked at Kairi before a huge shockwave of holy light echoed forth from her; it was blinding and had sent them flying into the wall. Sora was the first to get up, he saw Kairi was still in the air, it looked like she was holding something. She slowly began to fall back down to the ground, Sora made sure she would land in his arms and not on the floor. He caught her, a few seconds after she landed the aura around her, along with her wings, disappeared. Sora placed her down gently before looking at what was in her hands.

"What is that...?" He had never seen anything like this before.

* * *

**T: HA-HA! Another cliff-hanger for you, for the scene with Kairi imagine 'Another Side' playing (Music from Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, used for the secret ending).  
**

**T: Till next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Forgotten Relics

**T: Hello! Sorry for the wait but I have been busy with stuff such as wrapping up my college work for the summer, playing with my stuff I finally got back and writing for my other stories. But anyway, here it is, the long awaited chapter 21.**

* * *

The same knight that had appeared on Destiny Islands had fled to his starship, they immediately returned to their homeworld The same knight that had appeared on Destiny Islands had fled to his starship, they immediately returned to their homeworld. He walked through the halls of their mighty castle fortress; his destination was the throne room. He had recovered from his wounds, he was amazed at the princesses powers, he knew she would be powerful but not that powerful.

The doors to the throne room were forced open as he walked towards the king, the king saw him enter.

"I take it you found her Orion?" The king was sitting in his throne; he was looking at a book.

"Yes your majesty. But there was a problem..." Orion knelt before the king. The book was slammed shut and the king looked at Orion.

"What problem?"

"Her power has awakened..." The king was shocked and at the same time not.

"How long has it been awakened?"

"A few days at best, she's only just discovered them." Orion looked up at the king, he seemed to be chuckling.

"Your majesty?"

"This is better than I thought! She can't control her powers and most likely doesn't know how to call upon them. This is the perfect opportunity to capture her." The king began to laugh.

"There was something else your majesty..." The king stopped and looked at Orion.

"What?"

"I sensed the presence of a Nobody within her." This gave the king quite a shock.

"A Nobody!? How!!"

"I do not know, but I could sense it, hiding." The king was silent for a moment, nothing in the books of prophecy foretold this event. He then realised something, what one of the side effects were if the princess was blessed with Alexander. If she could call upon the holy guardian...

"Ehehehehe! Yes!" The king looked at Orion again.

"GO! FIND THE PRINCESS AND BRING HER BACK TO ME!!" Orion bowed before leaving.

"Oh and Orion." Orion looked at the king again.

"Your ship is fully repaired and ready." Orion smirked underneath his helmet.

"The Zodiark?"

"Yes, and we have improved it as well. You will find that Alexander won't be as effective as last time." The king smiled underneath his helmet, he could sense Orion's feelings and knew he was thrilled with this.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Orion left the room leaving the king alone.

"_Can he be trusted?" _A disembodied voice rang out.

"He's my most reliable and strongest warrior. He will not fail now."

"_For your sake, you better hope he doesn't._"

* * *

It was morning now; the sun was rising in the sky, shining down on Disney Castle. It had been several hours since Kairi had fainted, she still hadn't woken up. Sora was near her bed holding her hand, Riku was leaning against the wall. He and Sora were worried for Kairi, so many things had happened to her in such short time. Donald and Goofy were there as well, trying to keep Sora from going crazy. He was the most worried for her, he felt as if it was his fault for this. He looked down at the mysterious object that was on the table next to her bed, he didn't know what it was or what it had to do with Kairi, but he hoped Mickey would be able to make sense of all this.

"Hey Sora, you okay?" Sora turned to see Goofy with a worried look.

"Hmm. What happened to her? Why did it happen?" The doors opened to reveal Mickey and an unexpected guest.

"MERLIN!?" The wizard was standing next to the king, with a small smile on his face.

"Hello boys. Are you okay?" He walked over to Sora to see him looking at Kairi.

"Sora?" Sora snapped out of his little trance and looked at Merlin.

"Sorry, what are you doing here Merlin?"

"Well, the king here sent for me. He said it was an emergency so I got here as soon as I could." Merlin walked over to Kairi and examined her; he made a lot of 'Hmmm' noises before speaking again.

"She's fine but it could be a little while longer before she wakes up. You said there was something in Kairi's hands correct?" Sora picked up the small piece of metal and gave it to Merlin.

"Hmm, let's see what we have here." He dropped his bag and a table with examining equipment came out.

Riku had a shocked look on his face at the table that sprung forth from the bag, he had seen many things but nothing like that before. Merlin could sense his thoughts on his bag and chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry it won't eat you." He returned to examining the metal.

"Hmm, this is going to take a while. You guys might want to do something to help pass the time, I will call you when I am done." Mickey led everyone outside, leaving the wizard alone.

* * *

Sora was in the garden, he was sitting on one of the grass patches. He stared at the sky, his mind raced with thoughts about what happened. There were so many questions with no answers.

"Sigh..."

"_What's wrong dude?_" Sora looked up to see his Nobody.

"Roxas?" Sora was slightly surprised to see him and glad at the same time.

"_One and only! So what's up, worried about Kairi?_" Roxas sat down next to Sora.

"Of course I am. I just wish I knew what was wrong with her..." Sora looked down at the ground.

"_Maybe I could find out..._" At Roxas's words, Sora turned his head towards his Nobody.

"You could? How?"

"_I could ask Namine, hopefully she hasn't fallen unconscious."_

"How can you ask her?" Sora didn't see how he could.

"_Get me near Kairi and I can try and talk with Namine. It usually works when you two meet up._"

At this Sora got up and walked over to where the guest bedrooms where. He stood outside the window but made sure Merlin wouldn't see him, he stood at the window closest to Kairi. She was still unconscious, he frowned at this and Roxas could sense it.

'_Don't worry Sora, I'll find out what's wrong with her.'_ Roxas concentrated his thoughts toward Namine; he hoped she was still conscious.

_Namine, can you hear me? It's me Roxas..._ At first there was nothing but he thought he heard her voice slightly.

_Roxas?_

_Yeah it's me Namine, are you okay?_

_Yeah._ _What happened to Kairi?_

_I don't know but, I think it was something to do with that sphere hidden underneath the throne room._

Sora knew what she was talking about; she was most likely talking about the Cornerstone of light. Sora wondered what the Cornerstone could possibly have to do with Kairi fainting, his only clue was that piece of metal Merlin was examining.

* * *

It had been an hour and half since Merlin started to examine the strange piece of metal. Riku was talking with Donald and Goofy, they were talking about their last adventure. Donald and Goofy kept probing Riku with questions about what happened after they were split off from each other. Riku told them the whole story, they even discussed about Sora and Kairi, Mickey came by and wondered what was going on.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?" Donald said surprised to see him.

"Merlin has said he has discovered something." The four of them went to the guest room.

Sora was already there waiting for them, they walked in and saw Merlin standing at the window. They all took a seat before Merlin began to speak.

"As you know I have been having a look at this mysterious metal piece. I have been able to confirm what it is."

Merlin held it in his hands. "It seems to be a piece of an ancient relic, although there isn't much information about what it does, but from what I can tell, there's more of them."

"Like, how many?" Riku asked.

"...That I do not know, we would need to ask someone else about this. Someone who knows more than me." Mickey knew there was only one other person in the galaxy who knew what this could be.

"You mean, Yen Sid?"

"I'm afraid I do, but I believe he's busy at the moment so we won't be able to see him immediately. Although I could go look for him."

"Please..." Everyone turned to see Kairi awake.

"KAIRI!!" Everyone was glad to see her well again.

"Did you hear that princess?"

"Yes...but Sora, can I ask you something?" Kairi said looking slightly tired.

"Sure, what is it?" Sora looked at Kairi, trying his best not to stare at her. "When you find out where these pieces are...will you go looking for them?"

"...I guess so. If it is an ancient and powerful relic then we will have too! There are others, if they found out about this, would use it for their own purposes." Sora said looking thoughtful.

"...People like Maleficent. Remember, she is still out there, alive..." Riku said looking slightly angry mentioning that witch's name.

"Yeah that's right!"

"In that case guys, let me come with you." Kairi said getting out of the bed.

"Kairi you can't...it's too danger-"

"Look Sora, I'm not helpless! I can fight, just, not as well as you. But I can still help! Besides, I have been left out all the time when you go on adventures! Not anymore, I am coming with you, whether you like it, or not!!" Kairi said crossing her arms.

Sora just sat there, looking at Kairi's determined face. In all these years he has known her, this was one of the few times Kairi had raised her voice at him. He smiled lightly before speaking.

"Looks like I am going to have to teach you how to handle that Keyblade of yours then." Sora said smiling at Kairi.

"HEY! Don't forget about us!!" An unknown voice rang out of nowhere.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, Donald and Goofy went as far to check under the beds and even Merlin's study desk. Their search ended when five bodies fell from the ceiling.

"OWWW!!"

"RENO! YOU WEIGH A TON!"

"MY HAIR!!"

"GETETH OFF MY WINGETH!! I CAN FEEL IT BREAKING!!"

"The Turks? What are you doing here?" Mickey said looking at the pile of bodies that belonged to the Turks.

"More importantly...how did you get in? I locked the door so that no one would disturb me." Merlin said stroking his beard.

"That...is a secret amongst the Turks." Tseng said.

"We slithered through the air vents, just like snakes. Remember the old days Rude?" Reno said looking at Rude who was brushing his head; he still thought he had hair.

"Ah yes...good times."

"Hey Mickey?" Riku spoke up.

"Yeah Riku?"

"Didn't you say you were going to tell us more about this Alexander?" Riku recalled Mickey saying he would the other day.

"Ah yes! I would have taken you guys to see my Master, Yen Sid, but he's not there. There's only one other place where we can find out about Alexander." Mickey knew there was only one place that held everything about it, the place he had discovered the materia in the first place.

"Where?" Sora looked at Mickey with a serious expression.

"...The lost city of Atlantis." At this everyone's jaws dropped, except for one.

"Sweet! We're going to Atlantis!! Home of the fish people!!"

"That would be Atlantica." Goofy said, correcting Reno.

* * *

**T: There we are, hope you enjoyed it. Next world will be Atlantis, the one based off of Disney's Atlantis: The lost Empire. But first will be the journey to find the world first. So stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22: Search for a new world Pt 1

**T: Hello everyone, it's me again! I have written up another chapter for you. A combination of Serious, humour and a little romantic fluff. Anyway read on...**

* * *

It was late in the night at Disney Castle; everyone had gone to bed early in preparation for the journey to the Atlantis world. Mickey had luckily kept a record of how to get there, but the journey would take a while as the world was located a few days journey away from their world. The only person that was still up was Riku, he looked up at the night filled sky. It had been a while since he last looked at the stars.

He was in deep thought, his mind raced with thoughts with about what Merlin said about the mysterious artefact. He was worried in case anyone else knew about the relic.

"You okay there Riku?" Riku turned around to see Mickey.

"Mickey? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same." Mickey smiled before standing next to him and looked at the stars as well.

"Nice view tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah...it's been a while since I just looked at the stars."

There was silence between the two for awhile.

"Hey Mickey?"

"Yep?"

"I have been meaning to tell you something..." Riku said before looking at the ground.

"What is it buddy?"

"...Before we came here...we were attacked on Destiny Islands."

"What! By who? The Heartless? Nobodies?" Mickey asked with concern on his face.

"...We don't know who it was exactly but, he wore armour and wielded a lethal looking sword."

Mickey looked surprised at this, he remembered meeting individuals who wore armour but that was a long time ago.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Yeah he did. He wanted to take Kairi away. Me and Sora fought him but lost against him. I have fought many battles, against Sora and even Roxas, his nobody, but I have never seen someone with such skill with a blade." Riku recalled the time he fought against Sora and Roxas.

"Why did he want Kairi for?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. But he knew she was a Princess of Heart, and that worries me."

"Why's that?" Mickey could see that Riku was worried.

"I'm worried in case we can't stop him, I don't know why he left suddenly. But if he comes back and we can't stop him, I fear that he won't be as merciful."

Mickey looked worried for Riku; he had known him for a while and could tell that this was troubling him.

"Try not to worry about it so much Riku. I am sure we would be able to defeat him if we all fought him at once." Mickey patted Riku's back before turning to walk away.

"You should get some sleep Riku, we leave early tomorrow." Mickey walked off leaving Riku to think some more on his words.

* * *

The sun had risen and everyone was busy loading stuff onto Mickey's main Gummi ship, Excalibur. The ship was the largest in the fleet, equipped with the latest Gummi weaponry and shields. Reno was a bit upset about leaving the Turkmobile behind but due to Choco's death threats put it behind him and helped everyone load supplies on board.

The Excalibur was also equipped with a smaller hangar unlike Disney Castle's; it contained several fighter jets that were used to help defend it from attacks in space. It came with advanced sensors and enough weapons on it to take on a small fleet. It was painted a light golden colour with silver trimming in certain places, it also bore Mickey's symbol on.

"So Sora, are you ready for another adventure?" Donald was carrying supplies with Sora to the Excalibur.

"Of course! Although I would have hoped to have a longer rest from fighting." Sora was carrying quite a few boxes to the ship.

"Well it will take awhile before we get to the Atlantis world anyway, so enjoy the journey while you can." Donald said. Meanwhile, Mickey and Merlin were talking about the journey.

"Are you sure about going back to Atlantis Mickey?" Merlin asked the king.

"Yep! I promised I would tell them more about Alexander, and this is the only other way possible."

"Hmm. You do remember what the king of Atlantis told you last time?" Mickey remembered all too well.

"Yeah, but this is important. Besides, Kairi deserves to know about Alexander more than anyone else." Mickey said looking at Kairi who was taking a box off Sora, the pair of them smiled at the teens.

"Those two have gotten close haven't they?" Merlin said to Mickey with a slight grin.

"...Merlin. Riku mentioned something about a man in armour attacking them. Do you think it could be them?" Mickey said with uncertainty.

"Mickey, it's been years since we have seen any of them. How do we know they haven't passed on?"

"But how many people wear armour nowadays?"

"..True." Mickey said looking slightly disappointed.

"You should question them a bit more on it before you assume anything Mickey. Anyway I must be off; I just hope that techno freak Cid hasn't wrecked the house." Merlin gave a small bow before disappearing.

Mickey walked over to the ship and saw that just about everyone was ready.

"What do you mean we can't bring it on board!?" Reno yelled at Tseng and Elena.

"Reno, you were a nuisance with that thing back home! Last thing we need is Mickey's ship overrun with chickens again now." Tseng said pointing at the demonic chicken god statue Reno was holding.

"Awww." Reno walked back to the Turkmobile.

"Heya fellas! What's up with Reno?" Mickey asked looking at the sulking cultist.

"He wanted to bring his new giant chicken statue on board." Elena said smiling at the king.

"He can if he wants, there's plenty of room."

"Trust us, you don't want to know what happens when that thing is nearby." Rude said walking over.

"DIE MOUSETH!!" Choco came in riding a one of the smaller Gummi ships.

Luckily Choco possessed no flying capabilities and crashed into a pile of spare ship parts. Tseng did the usual thing when Choco misbehaved and gave him a slap around the beak, Mickey raised an eyebrow at the mysterious creatures recent behaviour. He remembered Choco being so peaceful and cute.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi was helping Sora unload some of the supplies.

"Yeah Kairi?" Sora said looking at Kairi.

"You are still going to teach me how to use this thing right?" Kairi said holding her new Keyblade.

"Of course, but are you sure you want to use that?" Sora recalled what happened last time.

"Yeah, I was given this for a reason right? Might as well make the most of it." She said smiling.

"Sora, training? Are you sure about that Kairi?" Riku said carrying a few supply boxes.

"Oh and you can do better Riku?" Sora said.

"Most likely, you're looking at someone who had to beat a copy of himself and Xehanort's Heartless." Riku said looking smug.

"When was that?" Sora asked with confusion.

"It was before I started helping DiZ I mean, Ansem. It's a long story, I'll tell you it sometime." Riku said before walking into the ship.

"Yeah? Well I beat an army of 1000 Heartless, titans made of ice and rock and Sephiroth!" Sora yelled into the ship.

"Sephiroth?" Kairi asked looking confused.

"I'll tell you about him some other time Kairi. Anyway we need to load this stuff onto the ship."

"Okay, let me get that."

As the two of them went to pick up a box, their hands met at the same time. The pair of them looked at each other before pulling away quickly and blushing slightly.

"Sorry." Sora and Kairi said at the same time before chuckling.

"Hey love birds! Hurry it up! We haven't got all day!" Riku yelled from within the ship.

Half an hour later everyone was ready to set off. All the equipment, food and other supplies had been loaded onto the ship. All that was left was to take off.

"Don't worry Minnie, we'll be back." Mickey said hugging his wife.

"Good luck!"

"Now remember Donald-"

"Yes I know Daisy! We'll pay regular visits, don't worry."

After everyone had said their goodbyes, they all boarded the Excalibur and began to make final preparations for the ship to launch.

"Engines ready."

"All hatches locked."

"Right everyone, we're off to Atlantis!" Mickey said in the captain chair installed by the Turks.

The ship's engines roared to life as the ship began to float out of the hangar. The ship sparkled in the sunlight, shining brightly in the sky. After a few more preparations were complete, the ship flew off into space, towards the world of Atlantis.

* * *

It had been at least a day since they left Disney Castle, and they still had halfway to go before reaching their target world. Riku and the Turks were in the lounge of the Excalibur, the Turks were in the midst of having a game of I spy, apart from Reno who was busy playing on his PSP.

"NO! NOO!! OH COME ON!!" Reno yelled at the small handheld console.

"What is upeth?" Choco who was wandering around saw Reno angry.

"Bloody enemy had a million turns; they shatter all my equipment and spammed me with gay attacks!!"

"What game iseth it?"

"Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions."

"GASPETH! THAT IS AN EVIL GAMETH!! EXTREMELY HARDETH!!" Choco also bore hatred towards the game.

Riku who was on the other side of the room raised an eyebrow at Reno and Choco's conversation, he managed to complete it within a few hours. He then decided to go for a walk through the ship.

On the other side of the ship, Sora was talking with Donald and Goofy in the kitchen. They had been catching up over the months they hadn't seen each other, it appeared as if much hadn't changed.

"Heh, I'm gonna get a drink." Sora walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"SUBMIT!!" Out of the fridge leapt Xehanort's Heartless. Sora quickly shut the fridge door on him.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING IN THERE!?"

"Who?" A young dog wearing a mechanics outfit appeared.

"Max?" Goofy said looking at the mechanic.

"Hey there dad!" Max said.

"What are you doing here?" Goofy said walking over to his son.

"I was hired by the chief mechanic to look after this ship and keep it in perfect condition."

"Well then Max, care to tell me why IT is in there?" Sora said pointing at the fridge.

"It's not really him, just a machine that took the form of him. It's the assistant that helps find you meals." Max said looking clever.

"So why does he say 'SUBMIT' like he used to?" Donald asked slightly curious.

"The assistant models itself on your most hated person or thing, so that's why." Afterwards Goofy began to give Max a father to son speech that went on and on. Sora and Donald just watched.

"Sora?" Sora turned around to see Kairi.

"Hey Kairi what's up?" Sora said giving her a smile.

"Um, think you can teach me how to fight better?" Kairi said while smiling back.

"Sure come on." Sora and Kairi left to find the training room.

Afterwards Donald went to one of the cupboards to get something but something startled him.

"SUBMIT!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Donald's screaming could be heard throughout the ship.

* * *

Sora and Kairi had found the training room; unlike the one on the Turks ship, it looked more like a virtual simulator. Sora walked over to the console in the middle of the room.

'Please choose terrain type...' A message on the machine read.

"Um, how about a normal field type Kairi?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Sora entered the field type and the room changed from an empty room to an open field. Sora and Kairi awed at the wide open field, there was wind and even birds in the sky.

"Okay shall we get started?"

"Okay."

"First you need to have a battle stance; this can help you with attacking or defending. It's best to find a one you prefer." Sora spoke like an expert.

"Hmmm, any good defensive stances?" Kairi asked a little confused. She hadn't had much experience with fighting.

"Here let me show you..." Sora walked behind Kairi.

"You don't mind do you?" Sora asked making sure Kairi didn't mind him being this close.

"No I don't mind." Kairi said with a little giggle afterwards.

Sora moved Kairi's arms holding her Keyblade into a more defensive pose, he told her about how effective this one would be for fighting against normal Heartless. Kairi on the other hand stopped paying attention to his words and couldn't help but look at Sora.

"...Yeah I think this pose is...good for you..." Sora noticed Kairi's eyes piercing into his own.

Sora couldn't help but stare into her eyes, he had always found them to be attractive. He loved the combination of blue and slight purple; to him they made her eyes look beautiful. Kairi had always liked Sora's eyes; to her they reflected his personality. Their faces were only a few inches from each other, their gazes still fixes upon each other.

"Kairi..."

"Yeah?"

"There's something that I want to tell you." Kairi moved a little closer to Sora, eagerly awaiting his words.

"I...I..."

(BBBOOOOOOOMMMMM)

The entire ship shook from the explosion, Sora managed to catch Kairi before she fell. More explosions continued to erupt throughout the ship, Sora and Kairi left the training room and went to find the bridge.

* * *

**T: There you are, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**T: Till next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Search for a new world Pt 2

**T: Hello everyone! I am back and armed with a new chapter for you, sorry for the wait but I needed to think of a good space battle and plan for future chapters as well. S helped made the space batte more space battle like so a thanks to him. Now sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

"WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!?" Donald yelled trying to get the ship under control.

"Heartless...out here?" Mickey was somewhat shocked at the fact Heartless were in this part of space.

"Looks like they're after a fight!" Riku said holding onto one of the railings surrounding the bridge.

Several Heartless ships quickly flew past the bridge, firing at the Excalibur. They held a battle formation before splitting off and swooping around for another attack. The cannons of the Excalibur locked onto them and began to fire back at the incoming enemies. Unfortunately, the Heartless ships were small and nimble; they easily avoided the cannons and fired missiles at the ship, destroying a couple of cannons.

"We've lost some of the cannons!!" Donald yelled pressing buttons.

Sora and Kairi had finally arrived on the bridge to see everyone running around trying to get things under control. Mickey was trying his best to get the situation under control, and Donald was programming more of the turrets to fire at the Heartless ships. The only ones who weren't helping were the Turks who were all running around like headless chickens yelling at the top of their lungs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!" All of them were doing this par Choco who was assembling a couple of homing missiles shaped like Chocobo's.

"We can't deal with them like this. Sora, Riku! Get to the hangar and fight them with the two gummi fighters down there!" Mickey yelled.

"Got it!" Riku managed to balance himself before running through the door Sora and Kairi just came from.

"Kairi wait here I'll be back." Sora looking at Kairi, he could see she was worried.

"Be careful..." She said before hugging him.

Sora smiled and returned the hug before running after Riku to the hangar. Kairi stood there worrying about them, even though she knew Sora had experience from the stories he would tell of fighting countless Heartless ships and he even took down a giant Nobody fortress once.

"Is there anything we can do?" Max said as he appeared on the bridge.

"Unless you can make these turrets more accurate!" Donald yelled.

"Sure, they can be manually controlled." Max said smiling.

"Well isn't that convenient, eh Rude?" Reno said lying on his head.

"Indeed..." Rude said slumped on one of the railings.

"Max, take the Turks and get to those turrets! Sora and Riku will need some help taking these things down." Mickey said.

* * *

"Well this ought to be fun!" Riku said to Sora still running down the corridor to the hangar.

"What is? We're being pounded by Heartless ships, and trust me; they can be at times quite lethal." Sora said recalling his encounter with Final Hunter.

"Ah these are just small fry, and there's only a few of them anyway." Riku said smiling.

Sora suspected that more would appear soon if they didn't take down these ones quickly, he recalled all the times on his past journeys thinking he had finally destroyed all of the ships but was startled when another wave would appear. He swore he wouldn't be like that again, for if there's one thing he learned about Heartless tactics was that they always came in numbers.

After running down the hall for another few minutes, they had finally reached the hangar and saw two impressively built gummi fighters. One was gold while the other was silver; they were similar size and shape except one had more laser cannons while the other had more lock-on lasers. They looked durable and fast at the same time, they were remarkable ships. Riku hopped into the silver gummi ship, which contained the lock-on lasers, while Sora hopped in the gold gummi ship, with the laser cannons.

After Sora and Riku were strapped in, the launch door in the hangar opened with a hiss. The two ships were launched into space at great speed, and they were immediately greeted by several shots from the enemy, which fortunately missed.

"That's a nice hello!" Sora said earning a chuckle from Riku.

"Sora, Riku, can you hear me?" Mickey said through the transmission device. During this Sora and Riku were avoiding the enemy's shots, ducking and rolling through space.

"Yes but we're a bit busy Mickey!" Riku said trying to lose four of the ships.

Sora noticed Riku in trouble and quickly flew behind the enemy ships and fired his laser cannons, taking care of two of them. Riku used the temporary opening in the chase to flip his gummi ship around, and as he weaved through the Heartless' retaliatory fire, launched 4 lasers at the remaining two attackers, destroying them.

"Thanks Sora!"

"No prob!" The two friends flew past each other before going after the remaining ships.

"Sora, Riku. Max and the Turks are going to the cannons to give you some fire support!" Mickey said through the communications.

"The Turks!?" Riku looked slightly worried before dodging an enemy fighter that tried to ram into him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mess up!" Sora said crossing his fingers mentally.

Meanwhile...

"HOW DO YOU START THIS THING!?" Reno yelled looking at the controls.

"Push the green button Reno..." Max said slapping his forehead from the man's stupidity.

"Oh..." After pushing it, the turret came to life.

Max pressed a few buttons on the control pad and he managed to get in touch with the two gummi fighters.

"Sora, Riku. We are going to give you some fire support!" As he said this the turrets armed by him and the Turks started firing at the remaining enemy ships. Sora and Riku continued to bring down the heartless ships one by one. All was looking good until…

"What's that?" Riku said as he looked at the portal that seemed to open up.

"Brace yourselves!!" Sora yelled as hundreds of small Heartless ships appeared firing missiles, lasers and cannons at the small gummi ships and at the Excalibur.

"Sora, Riku get back here now!!" Mickey yelled worried for the two young ones as they were severely outnumbered.

The two of them quickly turned the ships around while the Excalibur fired at the now thousands of Heartless ships. Sora and Riku kept dodging the numerous attacks from the ships but got hit several times before flying back into the hangar. After they were gone the Heartless started to concentrate their fire on the Excalibur.

"Shields are down by 25 percent and falling!" Donald yelled, his face alight with the glow of the readout.

Mickey glared at the ships before one of the other pilots spoke.

"Your Majesty! The scanners are picking up a strong energy reading!"

Mickey went to ask but was quickly cut off by a blinding laser beam that was fired at the Heartless ships. Everyone looked away, the light of the laser was enough to blind anyone and the sound from the laser cannon was loud and it seemed to consume the entire fleet of enemy ships.

After a few seconds, everyone looked to see no sign of the Heartless ships, Donald and several other pilots checked the long range scanners but found nothing. No sign of the enemy or the source of the large laser blast.

"What just happened?" Kairi asked looking at the empty void where the ships once were.

"...they're gone." Goofy said staring in awe at the spectacle.

Sora and Riku appeared on the bridge before being they received a hug from Kairi and the others.

"What was that?" Sora asked, he and Riku saw the laser from one of the windows in the corridor.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, friend or foe, they saved us. But why?" Mickey said as he looked back at the empty space that was once filled with the enemy ships.

"I say we get out here before they decide to attack us." Tseng said as he and the rest of the Turks and Max appeared.

"I agree with them, let's go!" Riku said.

As everyone went to prep the ship for launch Kairi looked at the two of them.

"You two okay?" She asked with worry.

"Yeah, we're okay." Sora said flashing a friendly smirk at her, which she returned with another one.

"Although I had to save his butt from being destroyed!" Riku said as walked towards a spare seat.

"Hey! It was me who saved you!" Sora ran after Riku while Kairi giggled at the two, they never changed at all.

Mickey sat back in the captain's seat with a worried look, the laser beam sounded faintly familiar; he thought he remembered a similar sound 15 years ago. He shrugged it off for now and would think upon it later.

* * *

Meanwhile in a deeper part of space...

"All Heartless ships eliminated my lord!" Orion stood at the bridge of the Zodiark Mk2 with a grin, his helmet hiding it from sight.

_Hmm, it certainly has been improved..._

The entire Zodiark had been modified. It was always considered a nightmare, but now it had become so much worse. It had nearly doubled in size; it was longer and slightly wider as well. It had even more armour on so it was harder to penetrate; the shielding on it was now the latest in technology and could withstand several blasts from Alexander now. But the most notable feature now was the Banishing Ray, its original power levels had been tripled, resulting in it being the second most powerful weapon in the universe.

_Enjoy the peace while you can Princess, for soon there will be nowhere for you to hide!_

"What now sir?" One of the pilots asked Orion.

Orion thought briefly for a moment before coming to a decision, if the Princess could learn how to control her powers, it would make things rather difficult for Orion. He knew he would need help.

"...Inform the other members of the Mirzam!" The pilot's eyes widened before nodding and sending a signal out.

_While I would prefer not to bother them, there is little option. Besides, they won't be able to refuse an order from the king himself!_

Orion chuckled lightly at the thought of seeing the Princesses 'bodyguards' fall before him and the other members of the Mirzam. There was a reason why they were the most feared group of elite warriors in the universe.

* * *

**T: There you are, and I am sure you're wondering, who are the Mirzam? Well I am not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see! Till next time!  
**


	24. Chapter 24: The new world

**T: Hello again loyal readers! I hope you have been enjoying the story till now. Here's the newest chapter, until the next one appears at least. Now we are on with Atlantis's world for a while now. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

A day had passed since our heroes had been saved by the mysterious laser blast, it had puzzled Mickey ever since but now was not the time for deep thinking. They had arrived near their destination and programmed the Excalibur to keep in orbit of the planet.

"Here it is. The world we have been looking for!" Mickey said as he pointed at the planet below.

"So what can we expect in Atlantis then Mickey?" Riku said as he stood beside him.

"Well, first off we need to get there." Mickey said.

"What, can't we just land there?" Sora said looking slightly shocked.

"Remember Sora, it is Atlantis! It is under water." Kairi said in a know-it-all way.

"We have been able to land in Atlantica before with ease, and that was underwater. So what makes this place so special?" Sora replied.

"Atlantica?" Kairi asked looking at Sora with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take you there sometime. I'm sure you'll like it." Sora said answering her question.

"Well unlike Atlantica, Atlantis is not only underwater, but it is also protected by an ancient artefact if I remember correctly." Mickey said tapping his head, hoping it would remind him.

"Something similar to Alexander?" Kairi asked.

"Kinda more advanced, but I can't really remember. It has been a long time." Mickey said in sadness.

"Right..." Kairi said.

"Don't worry! Once we get there I'm sure we will find all the answers!" Sora said trying to cheer up.

"Mmm, I guess you're right." Kairi said.

"Sora, right? Now I am scared!" Riku said in mocking scared voice.

"Shut up!" shot back Sora, amid Kairi's giggles.

"First we need to land, any good locations Donald?" Donald was typing something into the computer.

"It says the museum is a good place. In the basement."

"Very well, we shall land there. Hopefully there won't be anyone who notices us coming out." Mickey said before they all got onto the teleporter.

* * *

On the planet...

A meeting was being held in the basement, a man stood behind a small podium. He wore glasses that were a bit too big, he also wore a pale yellow shirt with a ribbon on he wore a brown jacket as well. Resting on the podium was what looked like a small shield, there was also a map of the world behind him and too his left was a blackboard with the words 'The coast of Ireland' on it and to his right was a small statue of a bearded man. Above the writing seemed to be the original language it came from. The man's name was Milo Thatch, he worked in the museum.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. First off I would like to thank you for taking the time to hear my proposal. I am sure you have all the heard the legend of Atlantis, a continent somewhere in the mid'Atlantic that was home to an advanced civilisation possessing technology, FAR beyond our own. At least according to our friend play dough here." Milo said while patting a statue of a historian who was sitting next to him.

"Who was struck by some, some cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea." He pointed to a small fish tank to emphasize his point.

"Now you may ask, why Atlantis? It's just a myth, isn't? Pure fantasy?" Milo said looking left to right at the men before him.

"Well that is where you are wrong!" He held up a bunch of slides.

"10,000 years before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Atlantis had electricity! Advanced medicine, even the power of flight! Impossible you say. Well no, not for them!" Milo said smiling at the men, the slide showed ancient carvings done by Egyptians and other races showing flying vehicles that resembled aquatic animals.

"Numerous ancient cultures all around the globe believed that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind. A power that was more advanced than steam, than coal. More powerful than our modern, internal combustion engines." The slides showed pictures of different power sources as he spoke. He looked back at the men gathered before him.

"Gentlemen, what I propose. Is that we find Atlantis, find that power source, and bring it back to the surface! Now..." Milo pulled out a slide showing what looked like a page from a book.

"...this is a page from an illuminated text that describes a book called the 'Sheppard's Journal'. It was said to have been a firsthand account of Atlantis, and its exact whereabouts." The slide showed a page of text with a man holding a book in his arms. The writing on the page was written in Atlantean. After describing it, he moved to the blackboard.

"Now, based on a century's old of Norse text. Many historians believe the journal resides in Ireland." He rolled his eyes at this before bending down to pick up the shield.

"But...after comparing the text. To the runes on this Viking shield." He had struggled to lift up the old shield from where he placed it.

"I found that one of the letters had been mistranslated." He rolled up his sleeve without letting go of the shield.

"So, by changing this letter, and inserting the correct one." Milo rubbed out the R with his sleeve.

"We find that the Sheppard's Journal, the key to Atlantis. Lies NOT, in Ireland, gentlemen. But in Iceland!" He drew a C where the R used to be and turned to face the men.

Silence greeted the room, the only sound heard was the faint tapping of Milo's fingers against the trim of the shield. His eyes darted between the men, letting them take in his words.

"Pause for effect..." He whispered to himself with a silly grin on his face.

"Gentlemen..." He had put down the shield, nearly dropping it and stood back up.

"...I'll take your questions now." He said rolling up his sleeves with a small smile. A few seconds later, several bodies fell from nowhere and dropped right onto the men listening to his speech.

Many moans and groans were heard as they got to their knees and looked around.

"So this is the basement?" Goofy said pulling himself up.

"Nice landing co-ordinates Donald." Riku said rubbing his sore behind.

"We landed on..." Riku removed the object he was sitting on. "...A bunch of masks?" Riku raised an eyebrow as they had fallen on numerous other masks and hats made to look like people.

"Who the heck are you lot!?" Milo yelled in surprise at the surprise visitors.

"Ah! A HUMANETH!!" Choco yelled in surprise.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to look at the shocked man.

"Um, these your masks?" Sora said holding one.

"Uh, yes, but who are you?"

"I am Sora. These are my friends. That's Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and they are the Turks." He pointed to each in turn.

"We have names!" Reno said trying to stand but kept falling on random objects.

"Uh, hi there. I am Milo, Milo Thatch." Milo was about to say something when the phone began ringing.

"Um, excuse me for a minute. And keep quiet." He leaned on the blackboard and grabbed the phone.

"Photography and linguist, Milo Thatch speaking." A very loud yet muffled reply came from the person on the other side, Milo's smile quickly disappeared.

"Yeah...yeah, just...a sec." He put the phone back on its stand and walked over to light switch.

"AH! MY EYESETH!!" Choco yelled as he shielded his eyes from the light.

Milo walked past the abundance of bodies, most of them had got up except for Choco and Reno, Reno was too busy pretending he was a native warrior wearing the mask. Milo quickly took it off him and threw it to the side before walking over to what looked like an old boiler unit.

He turned a few knobs on the machine resulting in the boiler growing like a hungry tiger before picking a wrench up and whacking it rather hard on the boiler. It made a slight explosion sound, everyone par Milo looked at the boiler with a shocked look; Milo had walked back to the blackboard which showed a map leading to a location in Iceland marked with X. He leaned on it again much faster this time and picked the phone back up.

"How's that? Better?" More muffled mad rambling could be heard as Milo slowly put the phone back on its stand.

"So what are you doing down here Milo?" Mickey asked before grinning at the map on the blackboard.

"Well I was practicing for a meeting I am having later. Then you guys fell from nowhere. How did you do that?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Oh it's kinda complicated."

"Uh what was originally on the map?" Kairi asked looking at the missing part of the map.

"Huh?" Milo looked at the map and looked at his jacket before chuckling nervously.

"It was supposed to be the directions to the Sheppard's Journal."

"The what?" Donald asked with a confused look.

"It's a journal that, in short term, leads to the lost city of Atlantis." At hearing this everyone in the room par Milo gasped.

"Atlantis!? We need to get there!" Mickey said.

"Well, good luck with that. It's been lost for years. Besides I need to get ready for my meeting soon." A koo-koo clock could be heard, at least until Choco shot it.

"What the?" Milo stared at Choco.

"It was a lower bird creature, only Chocobo's are allowed to exist!! All others must DIE!!" Choco quickly received a slap from Tseng.

"Rrright. I take it you people aren't from around here anyway." Milo said gathering numerous papers and books.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're wearing funny clothes. And you have a talking animal." Everyone looked at his clothes and theirs and didn't think so. Choco on the other hand had written Milo down for extermination upon conquering the universe.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I need to get to my meeting."

He stopped at a small picture and looked at it, it was of his grandfather. He smiled as he remembered the times he spent with him as a child.

"Who's that?" Kairi said looking at the photo.

"My grandfather, I miss him."

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Kairi said looking sorry for him.

"It's okay, it's just that-" He was interrupted by a sudden sound.

He went over to another native warrior mask and saw a message appear in its mouth. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Mr Thatch, we would like to inform you that you're meeting today has been moved from 4:30pm to 3:30pm." He looked at the clock that was now missing a top half of it managed to make out that it was 4:05 now.

"What?" He was confused about this sudden development until another tube with a message appeared quickly.

"Dear Mr Thatch, due to your absence the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend, Mr Harcourt's office!?" He looked rather shocked.

"THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" He yelled out loud, everyone was looking at each other confused. They had never seen anything like that before.

Milo grabbed his coat and other such belongings and ran off up the stairs; everyone looked at each other before shrugging it off and following him.

* * *

When they got out of the basement, they couldn't find any sign of him. They looked over the museum but couldn't find anything.

"Argh, where could he have gotten too?" Sora said as he met up with the others near the entrance to the museum.

"Who knows, besides why should we care?" Riku said with his arms crossed.

"He knows something about Atlantis! Surely that is a good enough reason." Kairi said looking at Riku.

"Mmm, I say we - what the?" Riku looked to see a short man hide behind a small bush in the museum. Shortly afterwards, Milo appeared.

"Uh, sir?" He moved the bushes aside.

The man smiled weakly before opening his umbrella quickly, this resulted in Milo dropping his things and giving the man time to leg it out of the museum. He ran past Sora and the others who looked at him strangely along with several others while Milo followed him in hot pursuit.

"Should we follow him?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

"Hmm. Okay." Riku answered as they all saw Milo holding a small map in front of the mans face. The man was sitting in an old fashioned car.

"This museum funds scientific expeditions, based on FACTS! Not on legends and folklore!" He said shoving the map and several other papers back into Milo.

"Besides we need you here, we're depending on you!" The man said patting Milo's cheek.

"You do?"

"Yes, what with Winter coming that boiler is going to be needing a lot of attention."

"B-boiler?" Milo said looking angry and shocked, more shocked than angry.

"Onward driver!" The car he was in sped off down the street but Milo managed to keep up.

"The...the journal...it's in Iceland! I am sure of it this time!" The man wasn't paying any attention to Milo and just closed a small curtain on the window. He looked rather aggravated before a bump startled him.

Milo had jumped onto the car and was looking at him through the front window.

"Sir, I really hoped it hadn't had to come to this. But this is..." Milo pulled out a small letter from his coat and stuck it on the window.

"A letter of resignation! If you reject my proposal-" The driver then began to shake him off by driving left and right a bit, he succeeded in doing so as well.

"I'll QUIT!!" Milo yelled at the car.

The vehicle stopped suddenly and began to reverse backwards to where Milo was.

"I mean it Sir. If you refuse to fund my proposal-"

"You'll what!? Throw your career down the toilet just like your grandfather?" When he mentioned his grandfather, he made a crazy expression with his finger twiddling around indicating he was a loony.

Sora and the others saw what was happening and stopped a few metres away, but kept within hearing range.

"You have a lot of potential Milo. Don't throw it all away chasing fairytales!" Mr Harcourt tried to convince Milo.

"But I can prove that Atlantis exists sir!"

"You want to go on an expedition?" He reached inside his coat pockets.

"Here..." he threw Milo a small coin. "Take the trolley to the sea and jump in!"

"Maybe the cold water will help clear your head!! Driver!" He closed the curtain before splashing Milo with water as the car left.

Sora and the others walked over to him and helped him up.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

Milo sighed. "I'll be fine. I should have known he would refuse, they never believed me about Atlantis."

"We do!" Goofy said trying to cheer him up.

"Mm, thanks."

"So what are you going to now?" Kairi asked looking sorry.

"Probably go home, nothing else to do."

"We'll go with you! Besides we need to find out how to get to Atlantis." Mickey said.

"Why?"

"Well..." Mickey told him that they needed to get there but didn't tell him everything just yet.

* * *

They followed Milo until they got back to his flat; he walked and kicked his shoes off. The room was small and some of them had to stay outside. It was dark now and was raining heavily accompanied by thunder and lighting.

"I'm home. Fluffy? Here kitty..." Milo went to turn the light on but nothing happened.

"Milo James Thatch?" A voice spoke out, and the silhouette of a woman could be seen.

"Uh, who are you? And just how did you get in? The door is locked!" Milo said looking at the woman.

It was hard to tell but she was wearing a fluffy coat, with hat to match. She had blonde hair and wore a black dress.

"I came down the chimney, Ho ho ho." She said as she sat in a chair.

"Who is she?" Kairi asked Sora and Riku who were there.

"My name is Helga Sinclair. I am acting under behalf of my employer who has a most intriguing proposition for you. Are you interested?" she asked looking at Milo.

"Your employer, huh? Who is your employer?" A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a second, before the light faded and only their eyes could be seen in the darkness.

* * *

**T: There we are, hope you enjoyed it. Till next time!  
**


	25. Chapter 25: The beginning of the journey

**T: Hello again readers, here's the newest chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Meanwhile on another planet, a meeting was being held with a very familiar witch. The imposing woman wore a black dress and had horns on top of her head, and she held a long staff with a green orb on. With her was a large dog humanoid wearing a strange looking outfit made of blue, red, and black. It covered most of his body.

"So we have a deal, yes?" said the witch. Her voice was soft and quiet, but nevertheless echoed unnaturally with every word she spoke.

"Hmm, you want me to go to Atlantis and retrieve the 'Heart of Atlantis' correct?" A man stood on the other side of the meeting room. He was tall and well built.

"Yes, that is a page from a book that details Atlantis; it holds the location of the 'Heart of Atlantis'. Do note it is in Atlantean, and you will need to find someone who can read it. When you do find it, it may be well guarded. But I assure you, if you succeed, you will be well rewarded." She grinned at him.

"Hmm, I am being paid handsomely for the trip itself. But I suppose a little extra won't hurt." He smiled back at her.

"Good, now go. That portal will take you back to your world. Will you need any assistance?"

"Nah, I can handle it. Besides, I have enough men for the job anyway."

The man then walked through the portal which the witch had called forth. After he left, the dog spoke.

"Are you sure about this Maleficent? How do we know he won't mess up?"

"Patience Pete my dear. I am sure he will keep his end of the bargain." Maleficent got out of the chair and stood and began to walk through the halls of her new castle.

During the few months after the fall of Organization XIII, Maleficent had turned the castle at The World That Never Was into her own as she swore before Sora and Mickey. It was hardly recognisable anymore; the castle had gone from white to black and was covered in thorns all over, especially near the bottom of the castle. The Nobody emblem had been replaced with the Heartless emblem and thousands upon thousands of Heartless patrolled the city below, hunting for any intruders or Nobodies that remained.

"What good will this 'Heart of Atlantis' be anyway?" Pete asked. He seemed uneasy about their reliance on an outsider.

"Remember the Cornerstone of Light?" Maleficent said, looking over at Pete.

"The one at Disney Castle? Yeah, I remember it. What about it?"

"The Heart of Atlantis is quite similar, it has unlimited power! With that we can surely use it to take over the worlds! But those foolish Atlantean's probably don't know how to use it!"

"Why can't we just go and get it?"

"It is a difficult journey there. And that human seems to have acquired a way to get there. So why should we do the hard work?" She chuckled slightly before overlooking the city below.

"That makes sense. But how do we know he won't betray us?"

"If he does I will make him regret it! Besides, mercenaries can easily be bribed into doing dirty work."

"What if that Keyblade wielder and his friends interfere?" Pete was still unconvinced. Maleficent tightened her hold on her staff at the mention of their enemies.

"I doubt it, he is either still lost in the dark realm or is still on his island. Besides, sooner or later I will have my vengeance on him and his friends!"

"If you say so." Pete said looking doubtful.

"Fear not my dear, I am sure everything will go as planned. Hahahaha!" Maleficent began to laugh out loud, the evil sound travelling to every corner of the castle.

* * *

As for our heroes, they were taken with Milo to meet Helga's employer. They arrived at a gate with an arch that had a 'W' on the top. As they drove through the gates, Milo noticed the name of the owner, it was a person called 'Whitmore'.

Upon arriving at the doors they parked and got out of the car. Rushing through the rain, they hurried along and were greeted by a butler at the doors, after he let them all in they looked around the mansion. The mansion was large, on the walls sat pictures of what looked like the owner or possibly the owner's father. To the left was a fireplace which gave the room a nice warm glow to it, helping to dry out their soaked clothes.

In the corners of the room stood suits of armour, near the fireplace was a staircase that led to the upper levels of the mansion. The walls were coloured peach with wooden pillars and beams helping to support the mansion, at the back of the room there seemed to be a lift that looked like it could hold about six people. Their sightseeing was cut short when Helga spoke again.

"This way please. And don't drip on the carpet." Helga walked over to a lift, it would appear as if only a few would be able to go in.

"Some of us are going to have to stay behind." Mickey said.

"We will." Everyone looked at the Turks.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Ransack- I mean investigation. Yeah, that sounds good." Tseng said before they split off.

"I worry about them at times." Riku said earning nods from Mickey and Sora, Kairi silently giggled at their behaviour.

"Donald, Goofy, wait here. And make sure they don't do anything stupid." Donald and Goofy nodded before going to look for them.

"Would you four hurry up! Mr Whitmore does not like to be kept waiting." At this the four of them hurried up into the lift, and the doors quickly closed with a swishing noise.

"You will address him as Mr Whitmore or Sir, you will stand unless asked to be seated. And keep your sentences short and to the point, are we clear?" Helga spoke fast and sharp to Milo and the others while making sure they all looked neat with quick movements.

When the lift stopped the five of them got out except for Helga who closed the shutters on the lift.

"Relax, he doesn't bite. Often..." Helga said before going up the lift.

Milo, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Mickey walked into the nicely decorated and furnished living room/lounge. There were many paintings and statues and there were a lot of books. It looked more like a library with all the books in it. As Sora and the others were looking around, Milo walked to the other end of the room, he saw a painting of two older men. One was wearing a brown suit and had a white beard on him, the other was wearing what looked like a safari outfit with helmet/hat included. Milo recognised him with ease.

"Grandpa?" Milo said looking at the man on the right of the picture whom he knew without a doubt was his grandfather.

"The finest explorer I ever met." Milo and the others turned to see the other man from the painting in a yoga position wearing a blue robe.

"Preston Whitmore, pleasure to meet you Milo. Those your friends?" Whitmore said shaking Milo's hand with his foot before using the other foot to move his head, which resulted in a loud crack, making the guests wince.

"Yeah they are."

"Well then, do you want to join me in a little Yoga?" He said before cracking more parts of his body.

"Uh, no, no thank you." Milo said looking at him oddly.

"Did you really know my grandfather?"

"Oh yeah, knew him for a long time. Met him in Georgetown University in 1866, we stayed close friends till the end of his days." This got Riku puzzled.

"What year is it here?"

"It's 1914, how did you not know it?" Milo said looking at him with an even more confused look.

"Oh never mind, guess I forgot." Sora and Kairi laughed at his behaviour.

"Well old Thatch used to drag me along on some his dang foolish expeditions." While Mr Whitmore said this, he had managed to move each individual toe which had Milo and Mickey looking surprised and horrified.

"Thatch was as crazy as a fruit bag he was. He spoke of you often Milo." The man was still moving his body around with apparent ease.

"Uh, funny, he kind of, never mentioned you." Milo couldn't recall hearing anything of a Whitmore.

"Oh he wouldn't. He knew how much I liked my privacy." He moved onto his head and balanced himself so that his whole body was pointing in the sky. This also resulted in his robes falling down to his waist.

The sight resulted in Milo kneeling down to Mr Whitmore's head to avoid seeing anything he would rather not; Kairi had already pushed her head into Sora's shoulder, not wanting to be scarred for life, while the others just looked away.

"I like to keep a low profile."

"I can see that," mumbled Riku.

"Uh, Mr Whitmore, shouldn't I be wondering why I am here?"

"Look on that table," Mr Whitmore said, pointing towards a small table on the other side of the room. He did not wobble even once while he pointed. Milo walked over to the table and picked up the small parcel that was on it.

"That's for you." Mr Whitmore said.

Milo looked at the parcel and noticed who sent him it, his eyes widened at the name.

"It's, it's from my grandpa?" Milo said incredulously, looking at Mr Whitmore who was standing up properly now.

"He brought that to me years ago. He said if anything were to happen to him, I should give it you when you were ready. Whatever that means." Milo removed the packing to reveal a book; it was brown and had a funny looking 'A' in the centre.

"It, it can't be! It's the Sheppard's Journal..." Milo looked absolutely amazed, the one thing he was wanting to find had already been found.

Sora and the others had a look at it and couldn't see anything special about it, other than it lead the way to Atlantis. This to Milo proved that Atlantis did exist.

"Mr Whitmore! This is the key to finding Atlantis!"

"HA! Atlantis, hahaha! I wasn't born yesterday son." Mr Whitmore went behind an object.

"No look at this! There are clues, co-ordinates, it's all right here!" Milo was looking through some of the pages as if it was Christmas day.

"Ah, it looks like gibberish to me!" Mr Whitmore said poking his head out.

"I kinda agree with him Milo, I can't make it out." Mickey had walked over and had a look.

"Well that's because it's been written in a dialect that no longer exists."

"Well then it's useless." Whitmore had poked his head out again.

"No just difficult, I have spent my whole life studying dead languages. It isn't gibberish to me." Milo said looking at another page.

"Well then it's probably a fake!" Mr Whitmore had appeared now wearing a white suit with a red tie.

Milo had closed the book and slowly turned around.

"Mr Whitmore my grandfather would have known if this were a fake, I would know. I would stake everything I own, everything I believe in, that this is the genuine Sheppard's Journal!" Milo said looking serious.

"Whoa, you must know your stuff." Sora said looking at Milo who nodded back to him.

"Alright then, so, what are you going to do with it?" Mr Whitmore sat at on a chair next to a long table.

"Well, I'll, I'll get funding," Milo mumbled, "from the museum." He didn't look very confident.

"They'll never believe you!"

"Well then I will show them, I will make them believe!"

"Like you did today?" Mr Whitmore said.

"Yes, I mean, no. How did you...? Okay look never mind that!"

"Hey calm down Milo." Mickey said trying to keep the boy from going mental.

"Look, I will find Atlantis on my own! Even if I have to rent a row boat!!" At Milo's words Mr Whitmore smiled.

"Congratulations Milo. This is exactly what I wanted to hear! But to get the row boat son..." Whitmore pressed a button on the desk that made several models appear.

"We'll travel in style!"

The biggest model was of a giant submarine, another was a smaller version that looked like a mini sub, a transport sub, a giant balloon, a driller and several vehicles. Milo and the others looked at them.

"It's all been arranged! The whole lot!"

"Why?" Milo asked wondering why Whitmore would do arrange for something like this.

"For years your granddad filled my ears with stories about that book. And I didn't buy them for a minute. So finally I got fed up with him and made a bet with the old coot." He started walking towards a small table.

"I said Thatch, if you ever actually find that so called Journal, not only will I finance the expedition for Atlantis but I'll kiss you full on the mouth! That turned out to be my embarrassment when he found the darn thing." He showed Milo a photo of the two looking disgusted and spitting all over the place from the kiss.

"Now I know your grandfather's gone Milo, god rest his soul. But Preston Whitmore is a man who keeps his word." He walked over to the picture of the two of them shaking their hands.

"You hear that Thatch!? I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience by thunder!" This proclamation was followed by a long sigh. Everyone turned their questioning attention to Mr Whitmore.

After a moment, he spoke. "...Your grandpa was a great man. You probably don't realise how great! Those buffoons at the museum! They turned him down, made a laughing stock of him. He died a broken man. If only I could bring back just ONE shred of proof, that will be enough for me. Oh Thatch..." He remained quiet for a while before turning around with a smile.

"Well what are we standing around for!? We've got work to do!"

"But Mr Whitmore you'll need all sorts! Engineers, geologists and scientists!"

"I got em all! The best of the best!"

He held several papers of people and descriptions, he read them out loud.

"We have Gaetan Moliére, everyone calls him Mole, the man has a nose for dirt. Vincenzo Santorini, Vinny for short, explosives expert, busted him out of a Turkish prison. Audrey Ramirez, mechanical expert. And we have the same crew who helped bring back the journal."

"Where was the journal?"

"In Iceland!" Whitmore pulled out a picture with the team that went to Iceland to find the journal.

"YES! I knew it!" Milo grinned, chuffed at the fact he was correct as to where it was.

"And now all we need is an expert in gibberish. So Milo, its decision time. You can build off the legacy your grandpa left you, or you can go back to your boiler room."

Milo looked at the photo and was overcome with everything that Mr Whitmore had told him.

"This is for real..."

"Now he realises!" Riku whispered looking at Sora.

"Can we come too?" Sora said.

"Well what can you do lad?" countered Whitmore with a smile. Sora met his smile, and summoned forth the Ultima Weapon Keyblade with a powerful flash of light.

"Hmm, I assume you can fight then?"

Sora grinned in response. "And my friends here can as well, and there's more of us too," he said, thumbing towards the lift where they'd left their companions.

"I suppose I may have use for you, besides, I think Milo will need some familiar faces after all."

"Well then, first I need to quit my job." Milo said standing to his feet.

"You did, you resigned this afternoon." Milo looked at him surprised.

"I did?"

"Yup!"

"My apartment, I'll have to give notice."

"Taken care of." Whitmore said cutting a bit of his beard off.

"My clothes?"

"...Packed."

"My books?"

"In storage..."

"My cat?"

There was a loud mewing. Milo reached back and grabbed his pet cat.

"My dosh?" Sora and the others just stared at the sudden scene.

"Your granddad had a saying Milo. Our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children. This journal is his gift to you Milo." Mr Whitmore handed Milo the Sheppard's Journal reverently.

"Atlantis is waiting...what do you say?" He held out his coat.

Milo looked like he would explode with happiness. "I'm your man Mr Whitmore!!"

"Good! And you lot?" He turned to Sora, Riku and Kairi and Mickey.

"As long as you don't mind. Besides we need to get there anyway." Mickey said with a smile.

"Well then, don't see why not. Welcome aboard!"

"This is the start of an adventure!" Riku said in a childlike way.

"Indeed, I'm so excited I can't even hold it in!!" Milo said wearing his coat the wrong way round.

**A few days later...**

Milo had seemed to develop seasickness. Either that or he was a very good actor with a knack for throwing up a lot.

They had been on a large ship for a couple of days now, this ship was large enough to hold the actual submarine from Mr Whitmore's models. At the moment everyone was on the deck looking out at the sea, Sora was trying to help Milo overcome his seasickness.

"You okay?"

"No, I know what has caused this..." Milo said glaring out at the sea.

"What? It's not seasickness?"

"No, it's worse. It's carrots."

"Carrots?" Sora raised an eyebrow at Milo.

"It's always carrots and I didn't even eat carrots." Milo was about to be sick again until someone spoke through the speakers.

"Attention! All hands to the launch bay…" A woman spoke on the speakers, she sounded like she was bored out of her mind.

Sora and the others then gathered all their belongings and went down to find the launch bay. Finding it was kind of hard since the ship was large but after a few minutes, they managed to find the hangar where numerous cars and other vehicles were being loaded. Milo and the others got lost due to the amount of cars, but luckily they managed to find someone standing around and thought they would ask for directions.

"Um excuse me, we need to report in." Milo said.

"Yes Mr Thatch..." The person turned out to be Helga, she gave a slight grin.

"Tha-AH! It's you!" Milo was shocked to see her.

Helga was about to reply when someone spoke.

"Blondie, I've got a bone to pick with you!" A man in his late years stood cross armed on his wagon as it was being unloaded. Helga rolled her eyes at his words.

"Hold that thought Milo..." She walked over to the other man. "What is it this time Cookie?"

"You've gone and stuffed my wagon with all these non-essentials! Look at all this rubbish!" Cookie picked up a box of food.

"Cinnamon, oats! What in cockadoodle were you thinkin'!?" He spoke in a weird cowboy accent. He threw the box out which resulted in a loud smash.

"What..is..this?" Cookie picked up another mysterious food with his finger and thumb as if it would bite him.

Helga looked at him with an aggravated look. "That would be lettuce!" she said shoving the vegetable in his face.

"LETTUCE!? YUCK! LETTUCE!!" Cookie stared at the vegetable like it was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen.

"...It's a vegetable Cookie! The men need the four basic food groups." Helga said holding the lettuce now.

"I've got yer four basic food groups!" Cookies said holding three fingers.

"Beans, Bacon, Whisky and Lard!" Cookie said counting them off on his fingers.

"Where in the world did that Whitmore guy find these people?" Riku said whispering to Sora and Kairi who both nodded with a worried look.

Before anyone could say anything else an alarm sound went off, not the sort used in emergencies but as in alerting. Helga looked up before shoving the lettuce into the cowboy, which resulted in him falling over in his wagon.

"All right then cowboy, pack it up and move it! As for you lot, get a move on!" Helga said walking off.

"Attention! All hands to the launch bay! Final loading in progress." The announcer woman said again.

Everyone walked over to a lift that would take them down further into the ship. There were tons of men and women, at least a good few hundred were on the ship moving onto the lift. When the lift managed to reach the bottom, before everyone's eyes was a giant submarine. It had a huge orange tinted glass bridge allowing a view into the bridge itself. It looked like it was heavily reinforced.

Sora, Milo, Riku, Kairi, Mickey and the others all looked at the giant sub that stood before them.

Riku whistled. "Now that is a big submarine!"

"Yeah, I hope it can get us there." Sora said.

Then suddenly a cart bumped into them carrying loads of boxes.

"Hey kiddies, if you're looking for the pony rides, they're back there," a man spoke gruffly. Kairi moved ever so slightly closer to Sora as the man walked past, and Sora glared at him. Milo gave a worried glance, but before he could speak, he noticed that the man had dropped something on the floor.

He picked up the object and called towards the man. "Excuse me, you dropped your d-d-dynamite..." Milo's eyes widened as looked at the small red stick in his hand. He gave a nervous chuckle as the man came back for it.

"What else you got in there?"

"Oh just, gunpowder, nitro-glycerine, NOTEPADS, fuses, wigs, GLUE, and...paper clips. BIG ones," the man said indicating a 4ft paper with his hands. He had a slight Italian accent, and a deep voice.

"You know just office supplies. By the way, I'm Vinny, and I love to blow things up!" he said before walking off.

"...He isn't coming with us is he?" Sora looked at his little group and they all nodded.

"Hey Milo, kids! Where've you been!?" Mr Whitmore walked up to them with his arms wide and a big grin, wearing a blue captain's uniform. Next to him was another man, he was tall and had a serious expression on as he looked around.

"I would like you to meet Commander Rourke, he led the Iceland team to find the journal." He said indicating to the man who was smiling at them.

"Milo Thatch, a pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus Thatch," he said shaking his hand.

"And who may you lot be?" Rourke said looking at Sora and the others.

"I'm Sora and these are my friends." Sora said pointing to the group behind him. Everyone said hi, Riku looked at the man in a funny way but changed it to a smile quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you! Ah, I see you have that journal Milo. Hehe, nice pictures, but I myself prefer a good Western." Milo raised an eyebrow at his words before Mr Whitmore nudged him.

"Pretty impressive eh guys?"

"I must admit, when you settle a bet, you settle a bet!" Milo said walking with the two of them. Everyone else followed suit, they were all looking around amazed at what they saw, all the people and vehicles.

"Well like you grandfather said, you can't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge."

"Well this is going to be small change compared to what we're going to learn on this trip." Milo said earning a smile from Mr Whitmore and Rourke.

"Yes, this should be enriching for all of us," Rourke said.

"Attention, all personnel! Boat launch commencing in 15 minutes!" At this Rourke looked at Milo and the others.

"Well it's time to go kids, come on." He then turned to Whitmore and saluted.

"Mr Whitmore..."

"Rourke..." Whitmore gave a salute back.

Sora and the others followed Milo and Rourke up the ramp into the submarine which was named the Ulysses.

"Bye Mr Whitmore!" Milo said before entering the ship.

"Make us proud, boy!!" Whitmore replied before the shutters closed.

In the Ulysses, all the crew were sealing off the entrances and prepping the engines. Rourke stood at the bridge along with Helga, Milo and the others. They looked out beyong the glass to the ship, suddenly aware of what was about to happen.

"Lieutenant, take her down," Rourke said to Helga.

"Diving officer, prepare to submerge the ship!" At her words there was a bustle of activity as the crew began to set the co-ordinates and depth that the sub would take.

The cranes holding the sub were detached with a metallic clang, and the sub fell into the water before slowly diving. Mr Whitmore stood a distance away from the front of the sub, waving goodbye. He quickly put one of his hands behind his back and crossed his fingers before giving a thumbs up to the Ulysses.

The sub began to dive into the depths of the ocean; it shone brightly against the dark abyss of the deepening water. As it went further down more lights flickered to life, illuminating the sub. The journey to find Atlantis had begun...

* * *

**T: There you go, another chapter done. Till next time!  
**


	26. Chapter 26: The lair of the Leviathan

**T: Here is the 26th chapter and I advise getting comfy, this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, EVER! So please sit and back and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been several hours since they boarded the Ulysses and they had been diving. Still, it would seem finding Atlantis would be harder than they expected. Sora, Riku and Kairi were walking down the halls of the giant submarine, they had looked around the sub, at least, as long as it wasn't off limits.

At the moment they were currently looking for rooms to sleep in. They found many other rooms but they were all taken. The Turks in particular had commandeered swathes of the ship for their many belongings, including Reno's cult robe, Choco's swords and Tseng's helicopter (no one could figure out how he'd got it in there). After a couple of minutes more of walking they found a room that had plenty of spare beds, there were three that didn't seem to be taken.

"Ah finally, no more walking!" Sora said as he claimed one of the beds.

"You said it; I don't think I could bear to walk in this sub anymore!" Kairi said claiming a free top bunk.

Riku walked to the one underneath Kairi's bunk bed and placed his stuff. He turned to Sora.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you actually think that Milo is going to get us there? To Atlantis?" Riku asked sitting on the bed.

"Unless you can read that journal be my guest. Besides I trust him." Sora said sitting on the bed as well.

"He has a point Riku." Kairi said looking down at Riku.

"Mmm, I trust him, don't get me wrong. But there is someone I don't."

"Who?" Sora and Kairi said with confused looks.

"That Commander Rourke guy. He...there's something about him that I don't like. There's a strange air around him."

"What makes you think that?" Sora said looking even more confused.

"...I'm not sure." Riku said looking at the floor.

"Well, he seems all right to me." Kairi said.

"Mmm, I'm probably just being paranoid." Riku said smiling at his friends.

"Attention, tonight's supper will be baked beans, musical programme to follow… Who wrote this thing?" the announcer woman said, earning chuckles from the three Keyblade wielders.

Sora then moved himself into a comfortable position before stretching on the bed he was on; he closed his eyes, trying to get a bit of rest. Riku and Kairi began talking about some random topic; they didn't notice the head that was now looking at Sora. The eyes stretched forth, looking at the person below before pulling back up. Sora heard what sounded like soil or dirt drop before he opening his eyes to see a blinding flashlight being shone in his eyes. He looked to his left to see a small head looking at him, he paused for a second before jumping up and hitting his head on the bunk bed above him.

"You...have disturbed, the DIRT!!" The mysterious person spoke in a slow dramatic manner.

Riku and Kairi looked with raised eyebrows at the person hanging above their friend's bunk bed to see a small man about 4ft tall maybe slightly bigger leaning over. Sora looked at the person with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"YOU HAVE DISTURBED THE DIRT!!" The man leapt down from the bed.

The man looked to be wearing a buttoned grey coat with a furry collar. He wore brown gloves which showed his fingers, his finger nails were brown. He had a small moustache and spoke with a slight French accent to him. He seemed to be wearing a strange set of glasses which could zoom in on any item and help him see. Sora got out of the bed quickly glancing a 'What the heck' look towards Riku and Kairi who replied with shrugged shoulders.

"You have ruined all the nations of the globe spanning the centuries!" he gasped. "Do you know what you've done!?" His 'hat' deployed a small shovel and began moving some of the dirt away from another dirt pile and placed it in a nice pile of its own.

"England must never merge with France!" He said putting the English flag back into the appropriate dirt pile.

"WHAT IS THIS DOING IN MY BED!?" Sora yelled looking at the numerous dirt piles lying on the mattress.

"You ask too many questions, who are you? Who sent you!? SPEAK UP!!" Sora just stared at the man who kept moving closer to him with an angered look.

"Me? Well..." Sora was interrupted again by the man digging into his pockets and pulling something out.

"HAH! I will know soon enough..." He grabbed Sora's hand roughly.

"HEY! Let go!" Sora tried to pull his hand back from the person.

"Don't be such a cry baby! Hold still..." Sora reluctantly obeyed hoping to have this mad little who-ha end.

The man using his tweezers picked a small bit of Sora's nail before doing a quick chuckle and letting go of his hand.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" He said looking at it like it was the greatest discovery in the world. He turned the lamp that was attached to his hat on.

"Now tell me your story my little friend..." He said looking at it. He made his binocular glasses zoom in on the nail fragment.

"(Mumbling) you're 15 years old, (more mumbling) you live with your parents on an island, (even more mumbling), you wield a Keyblade, you are gullible and you like your female friend." Sora looked at his hand before looking at the man who was still looking at the nail. He didn't notice Riku grinning at a blushing Kairi upon hearing the last bit.

"These are all the microscopic fingerprints of a Keyblade wielder." He stopped and licked it slightly.

"And...A magic user!!" The man seemed to glare at him.

"What the!? How do you kn-"

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!! YOU MUST LEAVE AT ONCE!! OUT, OUT, OUT!!" The man began to shove Sora out the room.

Riku and Kairi were going to stop him until Sora was accidently shoved into someone standing at the door. Sora and the weird man pushing him stopped and looked up at the other man. He was about 6ft tall and had slight dark skin.

"Uh oh. You sat in the dirt didn't you?" He sounded nice and had a small smirk on his face while raising an eyebrow.

"Mole! What have I told you about playing nice with other kids?" The man said crossing his arms and giving a stern look.

Mole was about to say something when the man held in front of him a bar of soap.

"Get back! I've got soap, and I'm not afraid to use it!" He held it near Mole who extended his binocular glasses a few inches away from it.

"(HISSS!!)" He gave the soap a look of pure hatred.

Mole began to flee before the man whipped him with the towel.

"Back off creature! Back to the pit from whence you came!!"

"No don't!" Mole said hiding in the top bunk turning his little lamp on.

"Sorry about him, the name's Sweet, Joshua Sweet. I'm the medical officer." Sweet said shaking hands with Sora. Riku and Kairi walked over to their friend.

"Hi, I'm Sora. These are my friends Riku and Kairi. We're friends of Milo Thatch." Sora said indicating to his friends.

"Pleasure to meet you. Did you say Thatch?" Sweet said walking over to a bag he had on a table.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Riku said.

"Not him but I knew his grandpa." He said before putting some doctor's gear on and pulling a lethal looking shiny saw out of his bag.

Sora, Riku and Kairi's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Oh boy..." They all said in unison.

"Nice isn't? The catalogue says that this beauty can saw through anything in 28 seconds. I bet I can break that time in half." Sweet put the saw away and pulled out a lolly pop stick.

"Now, stick out your tongue and 'Ahh'." He motioned with his own.

"Oh no, its fine- AHH!" Sora suddenly had the lolly pop stick on his tongue, he grimaced from the touch of it.

"So where you kids from?" Sweet said checking the inside of Sora's mouth.

"Daggle Isbulba" Sora said Destiny Islands but couldn't due to the stick on his tongue.

"Really? Never heard of the place. Is it nice?" Sweet said looking at him. He had replaced the stick with a thermometer and was checking Sora's heartbeat.

"Mmm, it's nice and sunny. Good for fishing." Riku said saving Sora the embarrassment of more deformed speech.

Sweet shuddered at the mention of fishing. "I hate fishing. I hate fish! I hate the taste, hate the smell and I hate all them little bones." Sweet said checking Riku and Kairi's pulses as well.

Sweet put the heart monitor stuff away and pulled out two giant beakers.

"Here, I'm gonna need you to fill these up!" He said looking at Sora.

Sora spat out the thermometer and nearly choked.

"WITH WHAT!?" His eyes darted from the two beakers.

"Will Milo Thatch, Sora, Riku and Kairi please report to the bridge." The woman spoke out.

The three horrified teenagers grasped at this like a life raft. "Well excuse us Sweet, but we have to go. Bye, nice meeting you!" Sora said as the three almost ran out the room.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sweet said with a smile.

* * *

The ship was now nearing the ocean floor; there was very little light now, except the light from the Ulysses which stood out in the crushing blackness. Sora and the others had arrived at the bridge; it appeared that everyone was waiting for Milo to show up; Mickey and Rourke were talking with each other.

"So that's why." Mickey had just finished telling Rourke why they needed to go there. He didn't tell him everything, especially the stuff concerning Kairi, for her own safety, but he mentioned that they needed to look for something.

"Hmm, well if we manage to find Atlantis, hopefully you will find what you are looking for." he said smiling at the mouse.

"What's up?" Sora said as he, Riku and Kairi appeared.

"A meeting is what. And since you're part of the crew, I think it would be fair for you to hear it as well. All we need now is for Milo to show up." Rourke said looking for any sign of the man.

A few minutes later Milo had entered the bridge area and saw everyone on the central platform waiting for him. He climbed the stairs leading to see Rourke look at him.

"Welcome to the bridge Mr Thatch." He said standing aside so everyone could see him.

"Alright everyone, I want you to give Mr Thatch your undivided attention." Rourke said looking at everyone.

There was a projector with a screen set up for Milo who nervously walked up to it. He give a weak smile and waved nervously, he wasn't a fan of having everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon. Everyone hear me ok?" He received silent looks from everyone par Sora and the others who gave him a thumbs up and reassuring smiles.

"O-okay, uh. How about some slides. The first slide is a depiction of a creature, a creature so frightening that sailors were said to be driven mad, by the mere sight of it!" Milo placed the slide into the projector.

Everyone erupted into laughter at the 'monster' that was shown. It was Milo wearing a swimming suit, with water wings and a rubber dinosaur around his waist. He wore silly goggles and was holding a fishing rod, Milo's pet cat was trying to pinch the small fish attached. Milo looked at it and quickly took it out.

"Woops, sorry that's the wrong slide."

"Tch, I used to take lunch money from guys like this," a female mechanic spoke earning a chuckle from Vinny. Kairi shot her a glare before looking back at Milo.

Milo then inserted the correct slide after looking through them.

"Okay, this is an illustration of the Leviathan. The creature that guards the entrance to Atlantis." The slide showed a picture of what looked like a giant lobster destroying the ship.

Everyone looked at it, some thought it looked stupid some thought it looked menacing, for Sora however, one thing was puzzling him. The writing on the slide was in Atlantean, a language lost to the ages. Milo was able to understand it since he studied it for years, but Sora had never seen Atlantean language before, and he understood it perfectly. His heartbeat increased slightly with the shock.

"What does the writing on the slide say Milo?" Sora asked hoping it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"It says, 'The mighty Leviathan guards the way to Atlantis. Those who dare intrude will suffer his wrath, for out of his mouth go burning flames, sparks of fire shoot out'. It's also described in the book of Joe; it's mainly used to frighten the superstitious." Milo said.

"With something like that I think I would have white wine with it, I think." Vinny said earning grins from the crew.

Sora on the other hand was worried, what Milo had translated was what he could make out. It was the exact same, Sora tried not to show too much worry about it, but Kairi noticed that something was bothering him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kairi said looking at him with worry.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." Sora gave false smile. Kairi didn't buy it but didn't want to question him now. She would leave it till later.

"So once we have found the entrance, then what?" Rourke said.

"THEN WE DIG!!" Mole said appearing from nowhere.

"Actually we won't need to dig. According to the journal, the path to Atlantis lies somewhere on the ocean floor, which will lead us into a tunnel. It's a bit of a curve but once we get through it, we'll find an air pocket. From there, we need to follow an ancient highway that will lead us right to Atlantis." Milo said drawing on the whiteboard behind him.

Everyone was taking in Milo's words when the pilot called out.

"Captain! You'd better come take a look at this!" The pilot said pointing ahead.

"Okay then, class dismissed." Rourke said walking up the stairs to the pilot.

"Activate the exterior lights."

At Rourke's words two flashlights at the front of the ship activated and showed them a horrifying sight.

"Look at that!" Helga said as she stared in awe.

In front of them were thousands upon thousands of wrecked ships, they dotted every spot on the ocean floor. The bridge went awfully quiet, the shocked whispers echoing around the tiny space.

"There are ships from every era here!" Milo said as he looked at the wrecks of wooden and steel ships.

Sora, Riku, Kairi and the others were at the front looking at the sight. Kairi had grabbed Sora's arm, which he replied by rubbing her hand gently. She gave a quick smile before looking out at the wreckage.

"What happened?"

"I don't know..." Sora didn't know what to say.

"This is quite the destruction. All those people..." Riku said looking at the wrecks.

"An abundanceth of carnage and mayhameth, I LOVE ITETH!" Choco spoke earning a hard slap around the beak.

"Choco, respect." Tseng said.

The Ulysses continued on none the less, it scanned over all the wrecks, from wooden ships to some of the latest models. Ships scattered everywhere, the submarine kept going. What none of the crew knew was that the culprit for this was nearby, very nearby. When the ship passed by a wreck, it moved slightly and then swam off. The creature swam underneath the Ulysses, avoiding being spotted by the unsuspecting crew; it then grabbed a pillar and hauled itself behind an underwater mountain that stood to the left of the Ulysses.

The same woman who had spoken on the speakers was just sitting around minding her own business when one of the machines next to her started blipping. She flipped it on and after a short second quickly developed a puzzled look. She turned the volume for the headphones up to get a better hearing of it.

"Commander, I think you should you hear this." She said looking at Rourke who was standing next to Milo.

Milo was reading a part of the journal; he was trying to make sense of it. Rourke was listening to him, although his concentration was being broken by the woman's constant talking. She kept saying 'Commander...' in a calm voice.

"Enter the lair of the Leviathan, there you will find the path to the gateway!" Milo read out loud. Helga stood over his shoulder looking at the book.

"(sigh) Yes, Mrs Packard. What is it?" Rourke said looking at Packard.

"There's something on the hydrophone I think you should hear." Packard informed Rourke.

"Put it on speaker." Packard flipped a switch sending the sound to the speakers in the bridge.

"RRRAAAAAARRRRRR!!" A roar could be heard echoing throughout.

Everyone in the Ulysses could hear the roar, they all looked around outside to see if they could see it. Most of the crew members just looked around with worried and scared faces. Outside the Leviathan was stealthily swimming in the shadow of the mountain, its red eyes eyed the submarine, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Rourke and Helga went over to where Packard was.

"What is that? A pod of Whales?"

"Uh uh. It's bigger!" Packard had been in this job for years and could recognise if it was a pod of whales.

"It sounds metallic. It might be an echo off one of the wrecks." Helga said fiddling with the levers. Packard looked at her with a stern look.

"You want to do my job? Be my guest!"

"Is it me or is that getting louder?" Milo said.

The roar was getting louder and louder, but then it started to go quiet, slowly it got quieter and quieter until only silence could be heard and the low hum of the engines.

"Well whatever it was. It's gone now." Helga said with a calm look.

"Helmsman, bring us about. Tighten her search pattern and-" Rourke was cut off by the ship suddenly jerking forward. Everyone held onto something as the ship got battered around.

The Leviathan emerged out of the shadows giving a mighty roar as it circled the sub. The beast was huge, its grey skin merging with the darkness of the sea, the claws on its arms could easily crush the Ulysses, but it would wait. On the front of its mouth were another two claws, smaller but could easily grab the submarine if it wished. It swam up front of the sub revealing itself before delivering another powerful blow to the sub.

Inside the Ulysses, everyone was holding onto something as the sub got battered around by the Leviathan's merciless attacks. Sora and the others stared in awe at the beast, Sora had fought many monsters in his journey, but never had he been unable to do anything before. He was stuck inside the sub, deep underwater with an opponent armed with giant claws that would easily crush the ship. During this chaos, two individuals did something that most would do in a situation like this.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Reno and Choco squealed like children when they saw the Leviathan.

Outside the Leviathan swam a distance in front of the Ulysses; it moved its body into a striking position. It opened its sharp claws ready and hunched its back up with its tail pointing upwards. It leapt at the sub tearing a hole in the ships engine room.

"EVERYONE, BATTLE STATIONS!" Rourke yelled into a microphone that echoed throughout the ship.

Several crew members including Mole and Vinny climbed into much smaller submarines that were built for emergencies like this. Outside the Leviathan had swam up to the Ulysses and grabbed it using its smaller claws, it tightened its grip on the sub, crushing the sub slowly as it shook the sub around. On the bridge everyone held on tight as the Leviathan had tilted the front of the ship towards its head. Milo lost his grip from all the shaking caused by the Leviathan, he fell off the platform and landed on the glass of the dome, separating him from the Leviathan and the ice cold crushing pressure of the ocean.

Milo then noticed something about the Leviathans blood red eyes. These weren't like normal eyes an animal would have, and another noticeable thing was that when its eye moved, it made a sound. Sora and the others were hanging onto the rails when they too looked at the Leviathans eyes, they noticed the same about it as well.

"That's not a normal eye..." Sora stated looking at the eye.

"But then the Leviathan isn't a living creature but..." Riku stared at the eye in disbelief of what it truly was.

"The Leviathan is a MACHINE!!" Milo yelled in surprise as the mechanical eye of the Leviathan narrowed as it saw Milo and the other occupants.

The Ulysses was helpless, it was trapped in the smaller arms of the Leviathan and the torpedoes weren't loaded yet. Meanwhile in the engine room, things were hectic. The sea water was flooding all the compartments and a few men and women had already been lost. A female mechanic named Audrey ran ahead of the surviving mechanics and began to seal off one of the doors to the upper levels, three men were running yelling for her to wait. Only two made it as the third one was trapped behind the blast door that closed behind.

"LAUNCH SUB PODS!!" Rourke yelled finally getting to his feet.

At his words the Sub Pods ejected out off the Ulysses. They were a lot smaller than the Ulysses but were armed with a couple of torpedoes and had decent armouring to them. They were quick and nimble, but against the Leviathan they would most likely be crushed with ease. As they were ejected out of the Ulysses, they formed into a battle formation of three groups of five. After putting a small distance between the Ulysses and them, they turned around and headed straight back at the Leviathan which was applying more pressure on the Ulysses, hoping to crush the submarine.

The Sub Pods closed in a bit more before firing their torpedoes at the Leviathan, upon hitting the Leviathan it shot a death glare at the Sub Pods. The missiles from the Sub Pods had barely even scratched the metal armour of the Leviathan. Seeing this, the Sub Pods moved away from the Leviathan and split off hoping to distract it. The Leviathan growled angrily before throwing the Ulysses away and began swimming after the smaller subs.

The Ulysses used this opportunity to put some distance between themselves and the Leviathan. During this the Leviathan had found a group of Sub Pods and began destroying them without mercy. Its huge claws made short work of the subs as its claws took out 2-3 subs with each swing. A surviving group of Sub Pods managed to sneak round and fire a couple more torpedoes at the Leviathan. The Leviathan swung its giant tail around taking out 3 of the attacking subs before swimming after 6 other Sub Pods in front of it. The Ulysses had finally reached a good firing spot and began firing torpedoes of its own at the mechanical nightmare.

The torpedoes hit the Leviathan on its back and one managed to hit its head, this cause the Leviathan to roar in fury at the Ulysses. The Leviathan reared its head down and began charging an energy beam at the centre of its mouth, as the beam got brighter, the Leviathans skin began to glow, lines stretching along its back, arms and tail, glowed brightly in the dark depths before firing the beam straight at the Ulysses.

The beam travelled so fast that the Ulysses had no time to avoid it; it pierced the hull with ease. A huge gaping hole could now be seen in the bottom of the Ulysses and water began pouring in resulting in the ship to start sinking slowly to the ocean floor. The beam had hit the engine rooms and now fire was spreading inside the lower decks of the ship.

Sirens were wailing loudly, the ship had lost most of its power and now the only glow in the ship was from the red sirens filling the ships remaining crew with worry. Rourke was trying to get things under control, Helga was issuing orders to the Sub Pods, trying to get them as far away from the Leviathan as possible.

"Commander, engineering on four." Packard said reading a newspaper and acting rather calm considering they were being attacked by the Leviathan.

Rourke walked over to the telephone and lifted a small lever to activate it.

"ROURKE!!" Rourke grimaced as Audrey yelled through the telephone.

"We just took a big hit down here and we're taking on water fast!! I don't want to be around when the water hits the boiler."

"How much time do we have left?"

"20 minutes, it's about half full." Then a large exploding sound echoed and Audrey looked behind her with a worried look.

"...better make that 5 minutes!"

"You heard the lady! LETS MOVE, MOVE!!" Everyone began to evacuate the bridge and head for the escape subs. Well, at least everyone expect for one.

"PACKARD SOUND THE ALARM!!" Helga yelled at the woman who was busy smoking a cigarette and talking with one of her friends.

"Wait, he took a suitcase? Marge honey, I don't think he's coming back." Helga was getting aggravated with the woman's attitude.

"PACKARD!!"

"I'll have to call you back." She finally sounded the alarm.

"All hands, abandon ship." She said just as calm.

Everyone was running through the sinking Ulysses to the escape subs, after a few toss and turns most of the crew made it to the shuttles. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Milo and the others made it into the same sub as Rourke and Helga were in. Helga was at the top motioning them to hurry.

"MOVE IT PEOPLE! SOME TIME TODAY WOULD BE NICE!!" After everyone was in, she jumped in and closed the hatch.

"Buckle in people!!" She said as she quickly checked that everyone was strapped in.

"Lieutenant, get us out of here!!" Rourke said pressing a few buttons on the sub.

The Ulysses was nearing the ocean floor, and to make matters worse, the sea water had reached the boiler rooms. It wouldn't be long before the ship would most likely explode. The Leviathan had been looking for the remaining Sub Pods with no luck, but when it noticed that the Ulysses was still intact, its eyes widened quickly before narrowing with anger at the pest.

Back in the escape sub, Helga was trying desperately to get the lever to open the escape doors at the back of the Ulysses to move but with no luck.

"LIEUTENANT!" Rourke yelled getting worried.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!!" She yelled trying her hardest to move it.

The Leviathan swung its mighty tail, swimming closer to the Ulysses while charging up another shot of its energy beam. When it had closed the distance, it fired the beam right into the boiler room which was taking on severe water; the beam upon hitting the boilers started a chain reaction of explosions within the sub. The explosions echoed throughout the entire submarine. In the escape sub, Helga had given the lever a good kick which resulted in the lever moving and the escape doors flying open.

"Hang on back there!" Helga said before taking the controls of the sub and manoeuvring it out of the sinking sub.

Three escape subs made it before the Ulysses finally exploded taking one of the other escape subs with it. The Leviathan watched as the Ulysses exploded, if it could have it would have grinned at seeing the submarine finally destroyed. The Leviathan then noticed that more smaller subs had came out of the Ulysses, its red eyes grew brighter as it roared it out in anger and frustration before swimming after the escaping survivors.

The three remaining escape subs and a few Sub Pods remained regrouped and sped off further into the canyon. Debris was flying all over the place from the destroyed Ulysses, one piece hit the escape sub that held Sora and the others, but it did nothing more than shake the sub a bit.

"Where to Mr Thatch?" Rourke said looking at Milo.

Milo quickly began to look over the journal.

"We're looking for a big crevasse of some kind." Rourke turned back and tried looking when luckily for them it was just ahead.

"THERE! Up ahead!" Rourke said pointing at the giant crevasse Milo mentioned.

Helga got a walkie-talkie from the ship and made contact with the remaining vessels.

"All craft, make your mark 20 degrees down angle."

"Roger that!"

The remaining vessels sped towards the crevasse with the Leviathan hot on their trail. The mechanical monster gave a mighty roar before it lunged forward and brought its giant claws down upon one of the escape subs, killing all aboard.

"AHH!"

"We're getting killed out here!!" Came from the remaining vessels.

The ships increased their speed at seeing the Leviathan smash down a pillar of rock blocking its way, the ships pilots were getting more nervous and scared by the second. The Leviathan tried to smash them up with its claws but thankfully they made it past the crevasse leaving the monster trapped above, but it could still move. It tried using its smaller claws to destroy them, it managed to shake the subs a bit, one of the Sub Pods was knocked out of balance and the Leviathan quickly disposed of it with a shot from its laser beam.

The Leviathan fired another laser, destroying even more of the escaping vessels. Now only one escape sub and Sub Pod remained, the ones carrying our heroes and in the Sub Pod was Mole and Vinny. Milo began to panic along with the Turks who were screaming their heads off in terror while Sora and the others were just as terrified, minus the screaming, at what was happening.

Sora had never been in a position like this bad before, and worst of all was that he and his friends were here as well. If they died here no one would know it. Up front Helga and Rourke were trying to steer the craft to avoid the continuous laser fire from the Leviathan and manoeuvre the ship through the tunnels. Soon the laser fire ceased but Helga and Rourke sped up the escape vessel to be safe soon they exited the tunnel and could see the water's surface ahead.

At last the vessels pierced the surface of the water and emerged out of the water, they rested a bit before getting out and having a look at their new surroundings. Helga and Rourke got out of the escape sub and turned on a spotlight that was attached to the sub. It turned out they were in a cave, upon further inspection they noticed a road leading from the water. The road was surrounded by ruins and at the top lay a gateway that was formed in the shape of a fish head. They had found the correct road, but at a cost in lives.

* * *

**T: There we are, hope you liked it. Note the next chapter may be smaller, I don't know yet. Till next time!  
**


	27. Chapter 27: A long journey Pt 1

**T: Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 27 for you! So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Half an hour had passed since the surviving members of the Ulysses had escaped from the mighty Leviathan; everyone had been busy unloading the escape sub of whatever they had managed to get on it. These included mainly supplies, several trucks and the driller truck had managed to get loaded on before the Leviathan had ambushed them. The Turks, in particular Reno and Rude, were baffled as to how the escape sub could hold these vehicles and the remaining crew members.

At the moment everyone had gathered round near the shore where the escape sub and sub pod had docked, they had gathered to pay their respect to the fallen members of the Ulysses who fell in the battle against the Leviathan. Sweet came to the front holding a small bowl in his hands with a candle in the middle of it. He knelt down and placed the bowl onto the water and gave it a slight push, the bowl floated away on the water's surface.

Rourke took his hat off and gave a sad sigh.

"Several hours ago we started this journey with 200 of the finest men and women I've ever known..." He paused before looking at the surviving members.

"We're all that's left now. I won't sugar coat this people, we have a crisis on our hands. But we've always come through in the end, paddle or no paddle...And I see no reason to change that policy now." As Rourke spoke the remaining crew member's spirits slightly lifted hearing their commander speak.

"From here on in, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, everyone works!" Rourke said turning around and facing the crew members before turning his gaze to Milo.

"Now, all our hopes rest with you Mr Thatch...you and that little book." Milo felt a small shiver go down his spine as everyone looked at him with hope, all except for one.

"We're all going to die!" Mrs Packard said throwing her cigarette away.

"Ok then people saddle up! Lieutenant I wanted this convoy moving five minutes ago!" Rourke and Helga began shouting out orders to the crew members.

One by one the trucks were started and drivers began getting the vehicles ready for departure, Mole had taken the opportunity to hop into the driller truck, seeing as how he was probably the most experienced using it. Rourke was watching all the crew members getting ready when a loud noise echoed throughout the place.

BEEP!!

Rourke turned around with a startled look on his face as he saw Milo standing near one of the trucks. Milo had a silly grin on his face as he honked the horn again; this earned him numerous chuckles from Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy while the others just shook their heads at him. Rourke on the other hand had a look of disbelief on his face before walking over to the vehicle.

Milo was busy with making a small tune with the horn before a hand came clasping over the horn's end and yanked it off with ease. He looked up and saw Rourke holding the horn with a stern look.

"Are you checked up on this class of vehicle?" Rourke asked pointing to the truck.

Milo raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

"...Can you drive a truck?" Rourke replied still pointing to the vehicle.

"Pfft! Of course I can drive a truck!" Milo said in a cocky tone and with a facial expression to match as he got into the drivers seat.

"It's easy! First you have the steering, the brakes, and the gas and of course this metal..." Milo looked at the long bit of metal that turned out to be the gear stick.

"Uh...looking...thing?" Milo had a look of complete confusion on his face.

This got worried looks from Sora and the others while Rourke simply raised his eyebrows at him with a stern look.

"Ok, ok. So it was a bumper car ride at the fair! But it has the same basic principle." Rourke sighed loudly before walking off.

"Alright guys, hop in!" Milo said to Sora and the others.

Riku nudged Sora slightly with a worried look on his face.

"Please tell me we are not getting in that thing with HIM as the driver?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

"Either that or ride with him in that death trap." Sora said pointing to Vinny's truck which was loaded full with explosives.

"I think some of us might have to. There's room in here for about six of us." Goofy said checking the space in the truck with Donald. The group fell silent before the Turks spoke up.

"You guys go in the truck with Milo, we'll go with Vinny." Tseng said earning a loud cry of panic from the rest of the Turks.

"WHAT!!!?"

"Mmm, ok if you guys don't mind." Kairi said looking at the amount of dynamite crammed into one box.

"OF COURSE WE-" Elena was cut off by Tseng's hand on her mouth.

"As Turks we shall swallow our fears and brave the death trap vehicle! Come minions!!" Tseng said walking over to the truck with confidence.

"But we're not-" Reno was about to protest before Tseng pulled a pistol out of his jacket and aimed it at Reno.

"I said come minions!!" He gave the rest of the Turks an evil glare saying 'Come or die!'.

Sora and the others watched as the Turks walked over to the vehicle, hoping they would be able to get a lift.

"Oh hey guys! Need a lift?" Vinny said looking at the approaching Turks.

"Yes we do but instead of riding with you I think we shall simply COMMANDEER YOUR VEHICLE!!!" Tseng leapt at the door of the truck and pulled Vinny out of the truck.

The Turks then began beating the poor man up senseless, Reno and Rude were punching him in numerous places, and Choco was happy enough jumping up and down on his head while Tseng shot Vinny several times with his pistol in quick succession. Looks of merriment on their faces could be seen all the way from where Sora and the others stared in shock at the spectacle before them; Elena on the other hand was busy recording the whole thing.

After the Turks had beaten and shot up Vinny, they quickly hopped into the vehicle. Tseng was in the driver's seat; Elena sat next to him while Reno, Rude and Choco hopped onto the back of the truck and began laughing like maniacs as the truck drove off into the tunnel ahead, leaving the rest of the crew members behind. Before they vanished Choco threw one of the crates filled with dynamite out into another truck that was luckily empty at the time. This resulted in a loud explosion and destruction of said vehicle.

As the Turks drove away, their happy laughter could be heard for a few minutes before silence greeted them.

"...Remind me WHY exactly we brought them with us?" Sora said looking at Kairi and Riku.

"Um, because they helped us get to Disney Castle?" Kairi asked with a worried grin.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? It'll probably be a mystery among many." Riku said earning nods from both Sora and Kairi.

"If you lot are done can we try and get a move on!?" Rourke yelled from his car.

As our heroes were getting ready for their long journey to Atlantis, little did they know that they were being watched from afar.

* * *

Meanwhile on The World That Never Was...

Maleficent was in the castles library reading documents and books that the Organization had obtained and written about light, darkness and nothingness. Maleficent had become quite intrigued about these books ever since she had found the hidden library, the books covered many things such as travelling between worlds via the dark corridors without any effect on the user's heart and many more.

One book however caught her interest above all, it was a book from a long time past, it described many lost spells and secret arts that were thought to be lost, but there was one article in the book that really got her attention. It described four pieces of an ancient artefact that were the key to unlocking some great secret. Maleficent was intrigued by this greatly, but unfortunately for her, the book did not contain anything else on these four pieces.

As Maleficent began reading on one of the ancient spells, the library doors opened and Pete came walking in with a grin on his face.

"There you are Maleficent! I've been looking for you all over the place!" Pete said with an exhausted breath.

"Why do you bother me Pete? I am busy reading about a lost powerful spell!" Maleficent asked without looking away from the book.

"It's about that mission you gave me." At Pete's words, Maleficent developed a smile.

"Have you succeeded?" She had now turned her attention to her faithful minion.

Pete gave a happy nod and whistled to the library doors, a few seconds later two Defender Heartless came in holding a large circular item covered in a cloth. They came into the library and placed the object on the wall before leaving their masters.

At seeing the object Maleficent stood out of her chair and walked over to the object before her, a wicked smile on her face.

"Well done my dear! This shall make things easier." Maleficent ran her hand along the side of the object.

"Um, how's that?" Pete asked looking confused. Maleficent chuckled at this.

"Tell me Pete, have you ever heard of a 'Magic Mirror' before?" She said looking at him.

"Magic Mirrors? In stories yes, but I never thought they would be real." This earned another chuckle out of Maleficent.

"Well let me assure you..." She grabbed the cloth on the item and threw it off revealing a wide circular mirror with a golden trim.

"They do!" Maleficent said with a growing smile on her face.

"So this mirror is a magic one?" Pete said tapping his head.

"Yes it is. You didn't think I sent you to get any old mirror did you?"

"Well that explains why that woman didn't want to give it to me." At hearing this Maleficent turned again to look at Pete.

"Is that so? Well then I hope you taught her a lesson she won't forget!" Pete grinned before clicking his fingers and a small Shadow Heartless appeared before Maleficent.

At looking at the Shadow Maleficent started to chuckle before breaking into mad laughter.

"The fool! I told her I would have her magic mirror for my own one day! And now it is mine."

"So uh, what are you going to do with it then?" Maleficent turned her head back to the mirror.

"I still have a score to settle with the Keyblade wielder and his petty friends! This shall help me do so. Plus I have another use for it as well..."

"And uh, what is this other use?" Pete asked with another confused look.

"Patience Pete my dear. Once we have dealt with Sora and the others, I will let you know what my other plans are." She then held her arms out.

"O magic mirror...AWAKEN!!!" At her words the mirror began to glow red with fire as a face appeared in the mirror.

It opened its eyes as it gazed at the two figures before it. The face seemed confused at its new surroundings.

"Welcome Magic Mirror...to your new home." Maleficent said to the mirror.

"You are not the mistress I served..." It looked at Maleficent with a raised eye.

"Indeed. But I have a better use for you than your mistress did." Maleficent said grinning.

"Is that right?" The mirror asked with a hint of doubt in its voice.

Maleficent noticed the doubt in its voice and chuckled lightly.

"Surely you would prefer to serve a REAL purpose? Or would you prefer to be wasted on a woman who wants to know if she is 'the most beautiful person in the world'?" Maleficent said in a confident tone.

The mirror fell silent as it took in the witch's words, for what she said was true. It had answered the same old question day after day. It longed for a better purpose, and this was its chance to have one.

"...Very well. I shall do your bidding now my lady. What do you wish to know then?"

"Wonderful! Now tell me magic mirror, where can I find the Keyblade bearer known as Sora?" As Maleficent spoke his name, a trace of venom could be detected.

"The Keyblade bearer Sora?" The mirror went silent for a minute before speaking again.

"He is currently on the planet that houses the lost city...Atlantis." Maleficent's eyes widened at hearing this.

"But that is where that Commander is! Show me the Keyblade wielder!!" At her words, the face on the mirror faded away and revealed Sora sitting in a truck, and next to him were Riku and Kairi.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Sora and Riku, and of course the seventh princess of heart Kairi as well. Ha-ha! This is even better than I thought it could be, even the king and his two lackeys are there as well!! Hahahahaaa!!"

"Um aren't you forgetting the fact that he seems to be with the commander guy?" Pete added.

Maleficent stopped her mad laughter and looked to see Rourke there as well. At seeing this her grip on her staff got tighter slightly.

"So it seems." Her smile had vanished in replace of a small glare.

"You don't think he's betrayed us you think?" Pete said.

"Maybe, and maybe he hasn't. After all I did forget to tell him to keep an eye out for the brats."

"So uh, what do we do now?" Pete asked.

Maleficent put her hand to her chin and began thinking of what to do. She had ordered Rourke to fetch the 'Heart of Atlantis' and bring it to her, but with Sora's presence on the planet, her plan could fall apart. After a minute or so, she spoke.

"We'll watch them for now. It will be awhile before they reach the city. And until they do, they are still prone to 'surprises'." Her smile was coming back.

"What kind of surprise?"

Maleficent turned round to face Pete, her smile had gotten wider and it was starting to freak Pete out a bit.

"This kind of surprise..." She then waved her right arm and from the ground spawned several Neo-Shadows and other various Heartless.

"What surprise could possibly be better than the Heartless?" Maleficent asked grinning.

* * *

Back with Sora and the others...

It had been several days since they had set off on the journey to find the lost city of Atlantis, it was taking longer than Rourke would like as well. And to top things of it didn't help that during their journey they had hit a few snags.

For starters they managed find the Turks again who had gone and crashed the truck into one of the caverns walls, they were no longer allowed to drive or ride as passengers in any of the vehicles as punishment. Then they nearly got devoured by a giant worm like monster thanks to Milo who happened to be reading the map upside down at the time.

But they managed to overcome these obstacles and proceed onwards through the vast cave like highway which seemed to go on and on forever. At this moment the convoy had stopped near a small bridge that went over a deep chasm that stretched for mile on end. Above the bridge was a rock that came down in an icicle shape with carvings and holes in it, to add to it the rock gave off an eerie green glow which illuminated the surroundings.

Milo was looking at the journal as his eyes shot up and down from the journal to the rock above the bridge.

"Well Milo, where are we now?" Audrey asked as she looked at Milo.

"Well if this is correct...we should be about half-way there now." Milo said looking at the rock.

"WHAT!? We're only half-way there?" Donald screeched in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah I'd say so..." Milo said with a nervous expression.

"Well in that case we might as well set up camp and get some sleep people." Rourke said who stood within hearing distance.

An hour later...

Row upon rows of tents was now laid out as the remaining crew members had all gotten as comfortable as they could. Sora and the others were sitting around one of the fires next to Sweet, Audrey, Mole and Vinny who had miraculously survived his beating from the Turks much to their dismay. Mrs Packard also was there but was busy smoking her cigarette.

"FOOD'S UP!!" The chef Cookie announced before walking over to the group with a barrel which contained said food.

As everyone received their share of the food, if it could be called food, their appetites suddenly vanished as they gazed at the meal. It looked like a sort of brownish gunk bearing no similarity with any other food in the universe. Everyone grimaced at the meal as if it were poison; it wouldn't be a surprise if it turned out to be poisoned. Sora, Riku and Kairi all stared at each other and back at their food.

"Is this stuff even safe to eat?" Kairi asked out loud.

"Well...if you can...get at it!!" Kairi turned to see Sweet with his spoon in the substance struggling to get a spoonful but to no avail.

"Knowing Cookie he probably just mixed one of each food in that pot, and this is the result." Vinny spoke next looking at the stuff on his spoon.

"What do you think Mole?" Vinny asked his friend who was sitting to his left.

Mole was looking back and forth between his meal and Audrey's; he had noticed she had a larger size of food to him. Audrey noticed and offered her meal to the insane man who took it with glee.

"Here knock yourself out." Audrey spoke.

Mole gasped in delight before commencing to devour the stuff making loud chomping noises. This got the attention of everyone around him as he simply ate the stuff without using the spoon provided; when there was nothing left he started licking the remains off with his tongue. The Turks were expecting Mole to eat the entire tray.

"Ooookkkkkkay..." Riku said in a worried tone.

"Hey where's Milo?" Sora asked looking around.

"In his usual spot." Vinny said pointing towards Milo who was sitting against a rock surrounded by his books. He looked like he was puzzled.

"Why does he sit over there by himself for?" Mickey asked.

"Probably so he can concentrate or something." Reno said examining his meal.

"Think we should invite him over? We have been kind of rough on him lately..." Sweet said.

It was true, most of the crew par Sora and the others had been a bit pushy with Milo. It was probably due to the fact he had nearly led the crew into several death traps such as a 56mile drop, accidentally leading them through a harsh blizzard wonderland and of course the ever so loved monstrous worm.

"Yeah why not. Hey Milo!" At hearing his name he turned to see Audrey waving.

"Want to come and sit with us?"

"Really? You don't mind?" Milo asked with a smile on his face.

"Nah park yourself here." Audrey pointed to a rock between her and Sweet.

Milo got up off his little stool which happened to be one of the smaller rocks on the ground and walked over to the group.

"Hey thanks guys!" As Milo was about to sit down, Mole rushed in with a whoopie cushion. As Milo sat on the rock the whoopie cushion did what whoopie cushions do best.

Mole began laughing out loud as everyone par Milo who sat with a confused look gave him a stern look.

"Hahaaa! Forgive me, I could not resist!"

After the little scene with Mole everyone went back to trying to the food Cookie had made, either they were trying to get some on their spoons or bare its weird taste. After a while Kairi looked up to see that Milo was still reading the journal while eating, the puzzled look on his face had returned.

"Is something wrong Milo? You've been looking puzzled for awhile now." Kairi asked with concern as everyone looked at Milo who was still looking puzzled.

"Milo do you ever stop reading that book?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah you must have read it a dozen times now!" Sweet said shortly afterward managing to get his spoon back from the food, only problem was the end piece was missing.

"Yeah I know, it's just that this part...it doesn't make sense." Milo said looking up briefly.

"Why's that then?" Goofy asked.

"Well in this part of the journal, it mentions something about the 'Heart of Atlantis'. I believe it could be the mysterious power source that's been described by countries everywhere. But then it just...cuts off." Milo said turning the page which showed a vehicle that looked like a Hammerhead Shark.

"It's like there's a missing page to it."

While most of the other crew members started saying he shouldn't worry about it and mentioning something about not being paid for overtime work, Sora on the other hand was a tad bit curious.

"How strange..." Sora said to himself. Kairi heard him and looked towards him.

"What the missing page?" Sora looked to her and nodded.

"You don't think that someone could have...taken it?" Kairi asked looking at Sora and Riku.

"How could they? It's been with that Mr Whitmore person since Milo's granddad found it. And I don't see any benefit it would bring him to hide one of the pages." Riku said to his friends in a low voice, hoping not to attract too much attention.

While everyone was talking amongst themselves Cookie arrived with another barrel and more trays.

"Main course is ready!" Everyone's faces paled in horror at the mere mention of 'Main course'.

"No thanks!"

"Yeah I'm stuffed!" Came the groups replies which got a smile on Cookies face.

"Alright then. And don't worry; this stuff can be kept for much, much later!"

Once he was gone everyone, par Mole, looked one last time at the foul substance on their trays before happily tipping their trays into the fire in the middle of their circle. Once all the food slopped its way into the fire a small explosion noise happened and a mini mushroom cloud came out. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this before heading off to their tents for the night.

* * *

**T: There you go, Chapter 27 done! By the way, encase anyone couldn't work it out, the Magic Mirror Maleficent has is the one from Disney's Snow White. Which I do not own.**

**T: Till next time!**


End file.
